Bo's rightful Mate
by ttebraake30
Summary: Bo has a complete melt down when it is revealed that Tamsin has told Lauren of their kiss. The succubus loses control of her emotions and soon becomes a threat to her loved ones unless someone can calm her down but who will? Dyson attempts to convince Bo that he is her rightful mate but the succubus had other ideas and puts the wolf in his place. Will Lauren take her back?
1. Chapter 1

After the disastrous events surrounding the so called break that Lauren and Bo have been on, both women have not been themselves. Although Lauren has had work to keep her occupied especially with the recent situation and the fae, her mind can't help but wonder whether she made the right decision to call off their so called relationship.

But after hearing from Tamsin that Bo kissed her in Brazenwood, Lauren was fed up of being the last priority on her girlfriend's list. She was sick of being the pathetic human that everyone felt sorry for including Kenzi so she did the only thing she could to protect herself from being hurt. She told Bo that they needed to take a break. Bo was devastated when she left Lauren's apartment and Kenzi could not do anything to cheer up her bff. She could only watch as Bo sunk deeper and deeper into despair it was hard to watch the almighty powerful succubus succumb to baser emotions especially where Lauren was concerned.

Bo, for the first three weeks refused to feed instead choosing to stay at the crack shack and drink herself into oblivion. Kenzi even tried to entice Bo to go to the Dahl with her on several occasions but it did nothing for the moping succubus. Dyson came round a few times to try and explain to Bo that keeping his secret about getting his love back from the Norn was meant to protect her instead it drove them further apart. Bo was angry with Dyson for keeping such a big secret from her but at the same time she realised that he had been hoping for a second chance with her there was only one problem, her heart already belonged to the human doctor.

It was at the beginning of the fourth week when Bo ventured out to the Dahl. It was there that she found out about Tamsin telling Lauren about their kiss. She was furious and allowed her emotions to get the best of her as her eyes flashed blue before she grabbed the Valkyrie. Tamsin was lifted off the ground when Bo placed a hand around her throat and pinned her to the nearest wall. Trick tried to talk his granddaughter into letting the Valkyrie go but he was ignored.

"Bo, please put Tamsin down. This is neutral territory. You can't just go around picking fights in the Dahl whenever you want." Trick pleaded.

"Bobo, listen to the Trickster. He knows what he is talking about. Please put Tam Tam down." Kenzi begged. She had never seen her bff so angry before but the blue bitch was riled up and it didn't seem that anything could calm her down.

"Bo, listen to me. I didn't mean to tell Lauren anything but I felt she had a right to know." Tamsin as she struggled to breathe.

"Tamsin, shut up." Kenzi shouted to the Valkyrie.

"Bo, please out Tamsin down." Trick asked again pleadingly.

Bo was now in full angry succubus mode and nothing that anyone said seemed to calm her down in fact it made her even angrier than before. Tamsin was the reason that Lauren had broken up with her and the Valkyrie would pay as she tightened her grip on her neck. Tamsin was now struggling to breathe as she stared back in to iridescent blue eyes. Bo was furious and Tamsin could feel the anger as it rolled off the succubus in waves. There was no way to fight Bo.

Kenzi and Trick were watching helplessly was Tamsin was lifted even higher up the wall. She was now begging Bo to have mercy on her on. Dyson came walking into then Dahl followed closely by Hale. He quickly raced over to where Bo had Tamsin pinned against the wall and tried to help the Valkyrie. Bo grabbed Dyson around his throat as he neared her and pinned him too against the wall alongside Tamsin. Hale stood back and went to stand near Trick and Kenzi. He didn't want to wind up like Tamsin or Dyson especially with Bo in the mood she was in.

"Bo, please let me go. I'm your mate." Dyson begged.

Blue eyes flashed at him in humour as a smirk crossed Bo's face, "You, my mate!"

"Bo, I'm sorry please have mercy." Tamsin begged through struggled breaths.

"Tell me Valkryie, why I should have mercy on you?" Bo asked as she looked back to Tamsin.

"Bobo, Tamsin is an idiot but she is right you cheated on Lauren when you kissed her in Brazenwood and I certainly don't condone her telling the Doc but the fact still remains." Kenzi said.

Bo looked at her bff with her blue angry eyes. Kenzi was now frightened! Bo had never given her any reason in the past to fear her but now was a different story. Dyson was doing his best to free himself from Bo's grasp but the hand just tightened its grip on his neck.

"I would have told Lauren about the kiss but instead you all decided to interfere in my love life and now my mate had broken up with me." Bo hissed.

Trick was shocked and didn't know what to say, this was the first time that his granddaughter had ever referred to the human doctor as her mate. He needed to do some research and find out what it meant. He was furious about the fact that her succubus had chosen the human as her rightful mate when Dyson would have been a more suitable choice. Kenzi too was surprised but the statement as was Hale and Dyson.

"Bo, you can't be serious! The human doctor is feeble and I am your rightful mate." Dyson pleaded.

"You, wolf are nothing to me. Tell me, when would you have told me that you finally had your love back? What were you expecting once you told me? Did you honestly think that I would fall back into your arms and we'd live happily ever after?" Bo asked."

"Bo, please. I beg you! I'm sorry for telling Lauren about the kiss." Tamsin begged again.

Bo turned back to the Valkyrie as she stepped closer until their noses were almost touching. Tamsin was petrified for the first time in all of her many lifetimes. The succubus was still deciding what to do with her.

"You are the reason that Lauren won't speak to me, why she won't see me or return my phone calls and for that you will pay." Bo growled as she pulled the Valkyrie to her.

Kenzi was truly afraid for both Tamsin and Dyson. Bo was not exactly in the right frame of mind at the present moment. She pulled Trick aside after asking Hale to keep an eye on the trio.

"Trick, please tell me you have a plan or something." Kenzi pleaded with the old man.

"Kenzi, I honestly don't know what to do. I have never seen Bo like this before. When was the last time she fed?" Trick asked the Goth

"I think it was about four weeks ago. Since Lauren and she broke up, Bo refused to leave the crack shack. She locked herself in her room and wouldn't even come out for anything. How are we going to calm her down?" Kenzi said fearfully.

"Perhaps we should call Lauren." Trick reasoned.

"That might work but I don't know if the Doc will see her." Kenzi replied.

"We have to try something or she is going to kill Tamsin and Dyson." Trick said.

Trick and Kenzi walked back to where Hale stood. Bo still had Dyson and Tamsin pinned against the wall, there were no signs that she'd be letting them go any time soon.

"Okay, tell me you two have a plan." Hale questioned.

"Yeah, sort of." Kenzi retorted.

"What do you mean sort of?" Hale said sharply.

"We are going to try and ask Lauren to come here to help with Bo." Trick said.

"You better hope the Doc agrees otherwise I'd hate to see what's gonna happen to Dyson or Tamsin." Hale said.

Dyson and Tamsin were both now really struggling to breathe as Bo pinned them harder against the wall. She was growing ever more increasingly angrier. Dyson was trying to insinuate that he was her rightful mate and Tamsin was begging for mercy. She had given into the succubus and although she felt a little bad for what she was doing to the wolf and the Valkyrie it didn't compare to the pain of losing Lauren. It could also be the fact that she hadn't feed in weeks and although she was hungry her inner succubus was refusing to feed from either Tamsin or Dyson. She wanted to taste Lauren, she wanted to take her time and devour the doctor until she was writhing under her in pleasure as they took each other over and over again.

The thought alone was enough for the succubus to hitch her breath in anticipation as she recalled the many many times that she and the human doctor had made love. Her inner succubus growled with want, her desire for her mate growing ever increasingly. Dyson took the opportunity to try and kick his way out of Bo's grip but she just lifted him effortlessly higher until his feet no longer touched the ground. His desire for breath now outweighed everything else. Kenzi wanted to help the wolf but didn't know how.

"Bo, I love you. We can work this out." Dyson said breathlessly.

"What is there to work out wolf?" Bo growled at him.

"Bobo, Dyson is an idiot but he's our idiot please let him go." Kenzi begged her bff.

"Human, this is not your concern." Bo stated as she stared at Kenzi.

Kenzi raised her hands in surrender as she backed away slowly from the succubus. She returned to the bar where Tick and Hale stood.

"Someone please tell me why she is like this?" Hale asked.

The siren was confused as to why Bo was acting the way she was. He had never seen her lose control like this and he was afraid as well. He was not as old as Trick or Dyson but he was well aware that Bo was powerful and he didn't want to cross her.

"I'll try to call Lauren but keep an eye on Bo." Kenzi said as she walked away to call the Doc.

Trick was amazed that Bo was remaining in control of her anger even though it was hanging by thread. He and Hale continued to watch Bo.

"Bo, please forgive me." Tamsin tried again.

"Tell me Valkryie, why I should have mercy on you?" Bo hissed as she flung Tamsin across the room.

Tamsin landed on the other side of the bar. She was hurt as liquor bottles fell on top of her. She struggled to get to her feet. Dyson was thrown into the juke box machine which broke under the wolf's weighed as he was slammed into it. Bo was there as Tamsin finally stood up. She was grabbed around the neck again. The succubus was enjoying the chaos she had created.

Meanwhile Kenzi was outside dialling Lauren's number. Lauren noticed the caller id on her phone and hesitated before she answered after the third ring.

"Oh Lauren, thank God I got hold of you." Kenzi said quickly.

"What do you want Kenzi? I'm really busy." Lauren replied.

"Lauren, please we need your help. Bo has gone loco." Kenzi said.

"What Bo does is none of my concern? We're broken up she's not my girlfriend anymore." Lauren said harshly.

"Hotpants, please? Bo isn't in her right mind right now." Kenzi begged.

"Fine, tell me what is going on?" Lauren relented.

"Bo found out that Tamsin told you about their kiss and she totally went mental and pinned the Valkyrie to the wall. Dyson came in and tried to intervene but she grabbed him too. We can't get her to release them." Kenzi rambled.

"Why are you telling me this?" Lauren asked.

"Because Lauren, she is agro over you. Her eyes are blue and we can't seem to get through to her. I'm asking for your help." Kenzi pleaded.

"Why should I help? This matter doesn't really concern me." Lauren replied.

"Actually it does hotpants. I really don't like Tamsin and I know that I have always been team Dyson but please can you come to the Dahl, for Bo's sake if not for mine." Kenzi begged.

"Kenzi, I really am not in the mood to play second fiddle to the wolf or Valkyrie and if Bo wants to act immature or childish then that is not my problem." Lauren retorted.

"Lauren, she is going to kill Dyson and Tamsin if you don't come down here."

"Would that really be such a bad thing?" Lauren said harshly.

"I know you don't mean that. Please I'm begging you!" Kenzi pleaded.

Lauren breathed in a harsh breath that she didn't even realise that she had been holding in. Did she really want to get in the middle of the succubus and her entourage? No matter what the inter struggle that Lauren was having she knew that she loved Bo and if helping Kenzi meant that she at least go to see her ex then she would do it.

"Fine, I'll help but after this you all leave me alone. Where are you?" Lauren asked.

"We're at the Dahl…" Kenzi said before she rushed back into the pub where she watched Bo throw Tamsin across the room and fling Dyson into the juke box.

"What's that commotion, Kenzi?" Lauren asked as she heard the background noise.

"Doc, please hurry." Kenzi said as she hung up.

Lauren wasn't sure if she was ready for face her former lover just yet but from the sound of things it seemed that Bo was out of control. She wasn't even sure if she could help or not but she would certainly try. Lauren set about gathering the necessary supplies that she needed before heading out the door. Kenzi had walked back into the Dahl just as Tamsin stood up from behind the bar before she was grabbed again by Bo and thrown or rather slammed into a table. Bo then walked over to Dyson who was still lying in the debris of the crushed juke box machine. He was in immense pain and struggling to get up before the succubus grabbed him too by the throat. She slammed him hard into the wall as he growled at her.

He loved Bo with everything he had but it was now a question of survival and his wolf was a fighter so he needed to or die. Dyson grabbed the hand Bo had around his neck and tried to push it away but the succubus just tightened her grip. Bo's eyes grew darker as she continued to watch the wolf struggle under her grip. An evil smile crossed her face as she watched him try to kick his way out and escape. She was growing tired of this game and slammed him once more into the wall before he passed out from the impact. Kenzi was now worried about the wolf and although she wanted more than anything to check on him she hesitated. Bo stood over the unconscious wolf as her inner beast growled with pride. The succubus kicked Dyson's lack lustre body just to check if he's faking or not and when she was sure he wasn't Bo walked over to the Valkyrie who was.

Tamsin was also struggling to stand given the impact of the throw. The succubus had flung her as if the Valkyrie weighed nothing. She was also struggling to stand up. Bo picked Tamsin up and brought her close body to her face. They looked at each other before Bo slammed her onto the bar and held the Valkyrie in place.

"You will die, Valkyrie." Bo smirked as Tamsin looked into the succubus' eyes and was met with nothing but a blue void of darkness. She was truly terrified.

Trick, Kenzi and Hale looked on at the devastation that Bo had wrought. They didn't know what to do but prayed that Lauren arrived soon otherwise there wouldn't be much left of Tamsin or Dyson for that matter. Trick was a little more than concerned as he watched his granddaughter and the damage she caused to not only his pub but also to the Valkyrie as well as the wolf. He knew that there was little he could do and for the first time in his life felt completely helpless. Hale dared not interfere simply for the mere fact that he didn't want to be on the wrong end of a territorial Bo because even Kenzi couldn't get through to her right now and that said a lot for their relationship as best friends, bff or whatever the hell their situation was.

Kenzi was praying, begging even pleading with whatever deity existed that Lauren would arrive at the Dahl soon because she could already see that the succubus was bent on murdering someone and she definitely didn't want it to be Dyson or Tamsin. She'd seen Bo in many other states before where the blue banshee had broken forth but as with before she had been able to calm down her bff and life had carried on as normal except for now. She was totally at a loss for what state Bo was in right now and couldn't even explain why the succubus had gone off the deep end.

Lauren arrived at the Dahl quite quickly and was shocked at what she saw. The pub was in complete shambles. There were overturned tables and chairs everywhere, the juke box machine was in fact destroyed and a few tables were crushed as if the wood they'd been made from was nothing but mere matchsticks. Lauren paused as she took in the sight before her, she didn't know what to say or do at that precise moment. Dyson was lying unconscious in the remnants of what used to be the juke box machine and Lauren was sure that he was badly hurt. She also looked over to where Bo held Tamsin down and could see that the Valkyrie was also injured, how badly she couldn't tell but she needed to do something.

Bo immediately felt her presence. The succubus looked up from where she held Tamsin in place as she watched her mate walk over to Dyson and check him over. Her inner succubus growled at the action and wanted to stop the human doctor from treating the injured wolf. It was her only thought to claim Lauren but at the same time she knew that she had no right. Lauren checked Dyson over and made sure he was okay all the while as the succubus watched her. As a doctor it was her job to treat her patients all the same no matter if one of them was her rival for the affections of Bo, as was Dyson and Tamsin. Lauren took out her stethoscope and placed it on the wolf's chest as she checked his vitals to make sure he was still alive. He had a large gash on the front of his forehead along with a couple of lacerations to the rest of his body but the worst injury was the piece of metal sticking out of his abdomen from where the juke box broke his fall.

Lauren was concerned for him simply because of the amount of blood he had lost as well as the fact that he hadn't regained consciousness yet. Bo continued to watch the human as she worked on the wolf trying to stabilize him and fix the injuries as best as she could. Lauren was afraid for Dyson, if she couldn't get him back to the light fae compound soon he would die. It was imperative that the wolf be treated sooner rather than later. Tamsin continued to struggle under Bo's grip as the succubus held her down firmly.

"Why are you concerned with the wolf?" Bo growled out.

"Bo, I am a doctor and it is my job to save lives not take them no matter what Dyson has done to me I can't just let him die." Lauren replied as she continued to treat the wolf.

"He is not worth the time."

Lauren held her position beside the unconscious wolf as Bo's eyes followed her every movement that she made no matter how minor. Once she had stabilized him, Lauren motioned for Hale to get the wolf to the light fae compound immediately.

"Hale, you need to get Dyson to the compound now or he will die." Lauren stated.

"I'll do my best but Bo doesn't look like she will let us go." Hale said as he pointed in the direction of the succubus.

"Bo, Hale needs to get Dyson to the light fae compound or he is going to die." Lauren said.

"And if he dies what loss would that be to you?" The succubus asked.

"It would be a great loss especially to you." Lauren added.

"I care nothing for him. Do with him as you wish but I warn you human leave here and I will kill you." Bo pointed out.

Lauren helped Hale to move Dyson onto a temporary made gurney. Trick and Kenzi helped the siren drag the wolf outside and load him into Hale's vehicle. The siren drove as fact as he could to get to the light fae compound as fast as he could in order to save his best friend's life. Bo continued to watch her mate as she walked over to where the succubus and the Valkyrie were. Bo licked her lips as Lauren approached.

"Bo, please let Tamsin go." Lauren asked gently.

"Why? The Valkyrie destroyed what we had." Bo responded.

"No, she didn't. You did that." Lauren stated.

"You are my mate. There is no other for me but you." Bo growled as her grip on Tamsin tightened.

"Ysabeau, let Tamsin go now." Lauren commanded.

"On whose authority do I obey?" Bo asked.

"You obey mine." Lauren commanded again.

Kenzi and Trick who had come back into the Dahl watched in awe as the two women stared at each other neither willing to back down. They wondered whether the succubus would obey the human doctor or not. Tamsin too was watching the scene unfold hoping that Lauren could get through to Bo. Bo hesitated for a minute before finally giving in and releasing the Valkyrie. Tamsin was relieved to finally be able to breathe and quickly scrambled off the bar as she made her way over to where Trick and Kenzi stood. The trio watched as the succubus stalked her way over to where the doctor was standing. Lauren was not afraid but she was concerned. She had never seen Bo react this way to anyone or any situation before. In all the time that they had been together on and off, Bo had always held some semblance of sanity but right now the succubus held none. To Lauren this was a big red flag and she didn't know what to expect. Trick, Kenzi and Tamsin stood to one side as the human and the succubus stood at a standstill in front of each other, neither moving.

"Shouldn't we do something to help Lauren?" Kenzi asked.

"I don't wanna get involved any more than I already am." The Valkyrie replied as she got up and left the Dahl.

"I think it best if we do not interfere." Trick added.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing." Kenzi ranted.

"Calm yourself Kenzi." Lauren shouted.

"You are looking particularly delicious doctor." The succubus purred as she moved ever closed to her mate never once taking her eyes off Lauren.

The succubus was screaming inside her to take Lauren and claim her. Bo walked over to Trick and grabbed a knife before stalking over to the doctor. Kenzi gasped in horror and begged Lauren to do something, anything but she didn't. Trick too was horrified to see that his granddaughter had picked up one of his blood sage daggers. The dagger was very powerful in its own right and Trick had used it many times in the past to write in his own blood. Bo couldn't possibly understand the repercussions of using such as instrument especially on the human.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - So I decided to get the second chapter out as well although it is a little shorter. Let me know what you think. Where should I go next with this there are lots of possibilities? Who is the mystery figure?**

* * *

Lauren watched in horror as Bo came closer and closer to her. She was now afraid of what the succubus was going to do with the dagger. Bo stopped as she stood in front of her former lover with an unreadable look upon her face. Lauren didn't know what to make of the expression on Bo's face and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't afraid.

"Everyone out." Bo growled.

"Bobo, I don't think that is a good idea." Kenzi said.

"Ysabeau, Kenzi is right. Put down the dagger and we can talk about this calmly." Trick tried to reason with his granddaughter.

"I will not ask again." The succubus warned.

"Trick, this doesn't look good." Kenzi said.

"I know Kenzi. Lauren, I don't know what to do to help you." Trick said to both the humans.

"Trick, just do as she says don't make the situation any worse than it already is." Lauren pleaded.

"Hotpants, we can't just leave you with crazy blue over there." Kenzi said again.

"Human, I warn you. Speak out of turn again and it will be the last thing you say." Bo warned the Goth.

"Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Kenzi shouted at the succubus.

Bo was beginning to lose her patience with the Goth and Lauren could easily see this. It was truly becoming a very uncomfortable situation which was quickly escalating into something more fearsome. Trick backed away slowly as he tried to reach Lauren but Bo had halted his movement when she had seen where he was going.

"Leave now, blood king and I will spare your life." Bo warned him.

"Ysabeau, please just put the dagger down." Trick begged.

The succubus grabbed him very quickly by the scruff of his shirt and hissed as she picked him up effortlessly and brought him up to her face.

"I am giving you one last chance. LEAVE NOW." Bo boomed.

Kenzi and Trick quickly scrambled for the door leaving Lauren on her own in the Dahl with the unstable succubus. Lauren stood perfectly still as Bo neared her. The succubus circled the doctor like she was prey and even stopped to sniff her hair. Bo's inner beat was pleased that her mate was showing resilience given the circumstances and couldn't wait before she would claim the human it was then that she would learn who she truly belonged to. Lauren wondered what the succubus had in store for her as she watched Bo circle her again. The succubus took the dagger and carefully sliced across her palm; blood began to pool at the wound and before long was running freely. Bo then took hold of Lauren's hand and did exactly the same thing before entwining their hands together as their blood started to mix. The moment Bo cut her palm Lauren winced in pain but when the succubus had placed their cut palms together, the feeling she began to experience became somewhat more and there were no words to describe what was happening to her.

"Lauren, my blood is your blood and your blood is mine." Bo said.

Lauren watched in amazement as their blood coated hands entwined together and the blood started to retract as if by some mystical force. Bo repeated the statement three more times and each time she did Lauren witnessed as Bo's blood soaked into her cut palm whilst her blood did the exact same thing to the succubus. It was incredible to watch and as a scientist Lauren wanted to understand how such a feat was possible. After what seemed an eternity the bleeding completely stopped and as Lauren took her hand away from Bo's she found it to be healed as if the previously inflicted injury hadn't happened.

"Bo, how is it possible for my hand to have healed so fast?" Lauren asked fascinated.

"Now is not the time to discuss such trivial matters." Bo replied.

"Why not?" Lauren questioned.

"Because there are other important matters to attend too."

Bo's inner succubus was screaming for her to speed up the claiming process. She wanted to consume Lauren just as she wanted Lauren to consume her. Lauren's blood began to sing wanting to become one with the succubus and she didn't understand what was going on. The only thing she knew was that an unknown force was driving her crazy and the only thought that began to enter to her mind was to become one with Bo. Trying to shake her head clear, Lauren stepped away from the succubus to give them some distance.

"Lauren, claim me." Bo pleaded.

"Bo, you know that I can't. It is against fae law for a human to claim a fae." Lauren retorted.

"I care nothing for the laws of the fae. You are mine and I shall have you." Bo growled out.

"Not everything is so simple." Lauren tried to explain.

Bo was having none of it and decided to give into her succubus nature. Her eyes became even darker if that was possible. It was time to show the human that she was above all the fae and their laws, she was above them all. Lauren was her mate and the time to become one was now.

****Outside the Dahl****

Trick and Kenzi were standing outside the Dahl after they had both scrambled for the door after Bo warned the blood king and Goth to leave. They were both very nervous and didn't know what to do, they were helpless. Bo was powerful, just how powerful no one knew. Hale had called Kenzi a short time later to let them know that Dyson was in surgery and they had just made it on time to the light fae compound before he went into shock. The blood king prayed for a solution to the already out of control situation but more for Lauren's sake than anything else because he was sure that she was going to die at the hand of his granddaughter.

"She's going to kill Lauren isn't she?" Kenzi asked defeated.

"I don't know what she is going to do." Trick replied.

"There's nothing we can do. What is the Ash going to say when he finds out?"

"I don't know but that is the least of our problems right now, Kenzi."

"Shit, this is a major fuck up."

"You can say that again." The blood king said.

Trick and Kenzi sat together slumped against the wall, dread filling both their minds. Bo was out of control and it didn't seem that anything could calm the succubus. Who knew what she was going to do to Lauren?"

****Inside the Dahl****

"Lauren, I claim you. I claim your bond. I claim you as my mate. I claim you physically, emotionally, mentally, spiritually and sexually. You are mine just as I am yours." Bo ranted.

The succubus didn't understand what she was doing. The only thing she did know was that her inner succubus was claiming Lauren as her mate. Bo didn't know what the consequences of this would be but right now she didn't care. Lauren was surprised by the confession of the succubus but also at the same time she was aware that there would be trouble.

"You can't claim me Bo. I am the property of the Ash." Lauren said.

"Lauren, I am your mate and I care nought for the Ash or any other fae." Bo replied.

"There will be consequences."

"Claim me." Bo asked again.

"I can't. I'm merely a human." Lauren stated.

"Lauren, do it now. I don't have very much control left and if you don't I will kill you, please." Bo begged.

"What do I do?" Lauren asked.

"Just repeat what I just said to you but hurry." Bo retorted.

Their hands were entwined again as Lauren said, "Bo, I claim you, your bond as my mate. I claim you physically, mentally, emotionally, spiritually and sexually. You are mine just as I am yours."

"Thank you." Bo said.

"What happens now?" Lauren asked afraid of the answer as blue dazzling eyes looked at her.

"Now you become mine just I become yours." Bo said as she brought Lauren's mouth to her and kissed her as if her life depended on it which it probably did.

Neither Bo nor Lauren truly understood the implications of the claiming ceremony the succubus had just performed with the blood king's dagger. The succubus continued to kiss the human as Lauren gave into the passionate embrace. Their mouths connected as tongues fought for dominance and arms encircled each other as they pulled their bodies closer. Bo began to pull chi from her mate as the dagger was dropped to the floor. Lauren felt it, the moment the succubus began to feed from her. The feeling was warm and sensational spreading desire and passion into every core of her body as she willingly gave in.

****Outside the Dahl****

Kenzi stood up quickly as she saw a figure approaching as did Trick the moment he saw who it was but why were they here.

"Why are you here?" Kenzi growled.

"It that any way to greet an old friend." The mystery guest said.

"You shouldn't be here." Trick added.

"And why not? I came to see what trouble Bo is getting herself into."

"Now is really not a good time." Kenzi said sharply.

"You need to leave." Trick retorted.

"Why? Is there something going on I should know about?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Kenzi said.

"I agree with Kenzi, just go you're not wanted here." Trick quipped.

"See now you got me intrigued. Perhaps I should just go inside and see what is going on for myself rather than listening to you two."

"DON'T." Kenzi shouted.

The figure stopped just short of touching the door handle. Amused by the human and the blood king but also intrigued by what they were trying to keep hidden.

"And why not dear?"

"If you open that door you'll be signing you're death warrant." Trick stated.

"Blood king, you were always so dramatic." The figure retorted.

"Just don't go in there, please." Kenzi begged.

"Tell me why I shouldn't go inside."

"Because my granddaughter is very unstable right now and almost killed the wolf, Dyson as well the Valkyrie, Tamsin." Trick added.

"Very well I shall stay out here with you."

"Do what you want but just shut up." Kenzi said.

The figure smiled knowingly wondering what the succubus was doing inside that was so terrifying that the blood king and her pet human would keep everyone out. For the time being the figure sat down and waited. The succubus couldn't stay inside the Dahl forever and when she came out then the chance to find out what was going on would be at hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews, favorites & followings greatly appreciate the encouragement. Just wanted to clarify that this story takes places at the end of episode 3x10 when Lauren suggests that her and Bo take a break. I hated the way that it ended and decided to rectify the situation between the doctor and the succubus. Why can't Lauren be enough for Bo? The mating ritual has only just begun & it seems that Lauren has other plans. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

****Inside the Dahl****

Bo held Lauren close to her as she continued to drink deeply from her lover's chi. The human was swirling with all kinds of feelings within her very core. She had no idea that the succubus could bring out such a reaction in her body. Desire and passion flared into life as did longing, wanting, need and most of all love. It felt like Bo was touching into the deepest recesses of her soul and she wanted the succubus inside her completely.

Lauren's chi tasted like nothing she'd ever had before and her inner succubus was purring with more contentment as she drank greedily from her mate. Logically Bo knew that the amount she was taking in from the human would soon kill her but she couldn't seem to stop herself as she backed them up against one of the nearest walls. Lauren felt her back hit the wall as Bo continued to kiss and feed from her. She wanted to resist, she wanted to stay mad at the succubus for hurting her but in this very moment the world seemed right. There was no one but the two of them as if everything else faded away into obscurity.

Bo pressed her lips deeper into Lauren's as they continued to kiss passionately. The succubus also continued to feed at the same time. The doctor was beginning to feel the effects of Bo's feeding as darkness beckoned to her. The chi that the succubus was taking in at first was blue as stream after stream poured into her then as Lauren began to sag against her something extraordinary started to happen, the chi began to change colour. Lauren could feel as her life essence was being drained by her lover as she watched it through dimmed eyes as the blue swirl of chi flooded into Bo but then the colour change from blue to purple.

Both women noticed the change instantly as Lauren's body started to produce more and more chi, Bo wasn't sure what was happening but she was enjoying it. The human's body immediately recognized the need to sustain its mate and as such begun to produce enough chi so that the succubus could feed willingly from her. Bo watched as Lauren's eyes glowed purple immediately as soon as her chi had changed colour. The succubus was suddenly hit with an overpowering desire to fuck her mate in every imaginable position, in every imaginable way right here in the Dahl and to anybody that was around, tough she didn't care.

Lauren's eyes were glowing a fluorescent purple as she brought her hands up to Bo's face and pulled her in closer. Bo was turned on and Lauren was suddenly flooded with what her mate was feeling, she was doing her best to try and slow things down but right now, in this place all that mattered was them. Lauren switched their positions before the succubus knew what was happening and she was the one who suddenly found herself being pressed into the wall. Lauren pushed a thigh in between Bo's legs and grabbed one of her legs as she positioned it around her waist.

"Do not think for one minute that you are in control succubus." Lauren breathed into Bo's ear.

"L-l-l-lau….ren please." The succubus begged.

"Please what? Tell me what you want Bo. I can read you through our bond and I can feel how much you want me why are you holding back. I can no longer hold back my control will you let me possess you anyway I want too?" Lauren asked as purple eyes met blue ones.

Bo couldn't respond to Lauren's statement, she was too turned on. Lauren began to slowly grind her thigh between Bo's as she pulled the succubus' lips to hers once more. Her lips then slowly made their way to Bo's earlobe. Lauren sucked on Bo's earlobe roughly as pulled and tweaked on the skin before moving her tough down her mate's neck agonizingly slowly. The succubus moaned out aloud as she placed her hands in Lauren's hair trying to hold her mate in place and bring her to where she needed her to be. Lauren was having none of it as she took hold of Bo's hands and pinned them to the wall just above her head.

"I didn't say you could touch me, succubus." Lauren growled.

Bo was surprised and shocked at the turn of events. She was normally the one in charge, the one who was the dominant person but now it seemed that Lauren had turned the tables. She was now the submissive one, the one to beg, the one to give in when her lover said so. Lauren brought her mouth back to Bo's as she kissed her once more. Bo felt like she was being devoured as delicious lips carved as path on hers. It was heavenly to be possessed by Lauren and at the same time she wanted the human to claim her over and over again till she was begging. Lauren could feel Bo's thought's as they began to flood her mind. It was a new and exciting experience. This was what she had always wanted when they were together and now she could actually feel the succubus' emotions as well as hear her thoughts. Bo too could feel Lauren's want and she heard the doctor as she chastised herself for giving in.

"Lauren, please…I need…" Bo tried to speak but was cut off by Lauren.

"I know exactly what you need my love but I'll give it to you when I am good and ready." Lauren said.

Lauren kissed her way down Bo's neck before moving back up to her mouth. She was suddenly hit with an overwhelming need to taste her lover, to claim her, to possess her and make her understand who the succubus truly belonged too. Her eyes glowed even brighter as she claimed Bo's mouth once again and began to slowly pull her chi. The chi was a mixture of blue, purple and red. As it went into Lauren, she felt the most exhilarating emotions begin to fill every fibre of her being. Bo felt it the moment her mate began to feed from her and it hit the succubus like a ton of bricks. Blue eyes flashed brighter as did the purple ones.

Lauren cut the supply off as she kissed her way down Bo's neck again whilst still holding her mate's hands in place. Both Bo's hands were held in position by only one of Lauren's and no matter how hard she tried to get out of it she couldn't. It seemed that her mate possessed a new found kind of strength that she wasn't even aware of. Lauren removed one of her hands from where she had been holding Bo's down and brought it to the succubus's chest. She kissed her way to the barely visible skin on Bo's chest as the rest was hidden behind her shirt. Bo moaned out in pleasure as Lauren cupped her breasts through the shirt fabric and gently squeezed the already hardened nipples as she tweaked them further.

Lauren was becoming frustrated with the shirt Bo was wearing as it was preventing her from getting to what she truly wanted and so without a second thought she tore the fabric off her mate's body. It was delicious to watch as Bo's bra became visible to her. Bo was restrained and she couldn't even fight against Lauren holding her down nor did she want too. Lauren brought her lips back to Bo's chest and kissed her bra clad covered breast taking each one into her mouth sucking them hard as she felt the nipples hardened under her ministrations. Bo growled in frustration.

"Lau….ren pl…ea…..se f-f-f-uck me. NOW."

"Such dirty language from a beautiful mouth." Lauren smirked.

"Please….." Bo begged.

Lauren didn't answer but instead returned to what she had been previously doing and continued to tease the already horny succubus further and further. She ground her thigh deeper in Bo's core as she pulled the succubus closer to her. Bo groaned in pleasure as Lauren's pace picked up fast and faster. Bo's breath became haggard and Lauren simply smirked as she pushed the succubus closer to the edge. Bo was barely holding on, her hands were restrained above her head, her shirt had been tore from her body literally and her jeans were soaked but this did nothing to deter Lauren as she pulled the leg that she had placed around her waist earlier higher.

"I want to hear you cum. I want to hear you scream my name and I want you to know that it me who is making you come undone." Lauren whispered.

Bo tried to keep up and meet Lauren's grinds but she couldn't. It was impossible as she started to feel the build-up of her orgasm as her mate pushed her closer and closer to her climax. Suddenly Lauren grabbed Bo's other leg and placed that around her waist as well so the succubus found herself pinned against the wall with only her mate's body supporting her. Lauren ground faster and faster into Bo not caring that the succubus could barely keep up but simply that she wanted her to cum so that she could do it all over again.

Bo wrapped her legs and crossed them on Lauren's back as the friction from her jeans rubbed at her core causing her to cry out in haggard breaths. Lauren picked up the pace a little faster as she held Bo against the wall and it didn't take long.

"AAAAAHHHHHH FUCK…LLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRREEEEEEEEENNNNNNN PLEASE…..DON'T STOP." Bo breathed out as she came undone.

Her body was on fire, it felt as every part of her being had been shattered into a million pieces of pleasure as desire flooded through her entire system. Lauren felt Bo cum and she smirked at the succubus as she barely held on. Her orgasm tore through her like a tornado and swept her up in its path as she screamed Lauren's name over and over again.

"LLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN FUCK…..AAAHHH SHIT…UUUUUGGGGGHHHHH…" Bo grunted out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Thanks to everyone for the reviews and the encouragement. I would love to hear you ideas about where this story should go & in what direction. Let me know.**

* * *

****Outside the Dahl****

The silence that had descended between Trick, Kenzi and the unwelcomed guest was tension filled but was suddenly broken when they heard Bo cry out.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…..FFFFFFUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK…AGAIN."

Kenzi smirked and knew exactly what that sound meant. Trick was confused as he watched the human. His granddaughter was in agony and she could only smile but at the same time neither wanted to enter the Dahl for fear of what the succubus would do.

"What the hell is that noise?" The figure asked.

"Well if you don't know then you are obviously stupid." Kenzi retorted as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"I think you should go." Trick added.

"Aaahhh and miss all the fun, I think not." The figure said brazenly.

"Why are you even here anyway? Don't you have some rock to crawl under or something?" Kenzi asked boldly.

"Kenzi, please don't antagonize her." Trick said to the human.

"You are awfully wordy for a human. You should know your place when your master isn't around or terrible things could happen to you." The figure said again.

"I'm not Bo's pet and if you think I am scared of you then you are sadly mistaken." Kenzi huffed.

"What concern is it of yours what my granddaughter is doing in my pub?" Trick asked.

"It became my concern when the Valkyrie returned and immediately purchased a one way ticket to Europe stating that she didn't need this shit. I want to know how the succubus overpowered one of the most powerful Valkyries to exist."

"We don't have to tell you anything, Evony." Kenzi said harshly.

"My granddaughter is my concern and not that of the dark. Why do you suddenly care that Tamsin has decided to leave for Europe?" Trick asked.

"I am concerned when a young fae who is barely 30 years old is able to overpower a Valkyrie that is over 2 000 years old. It is impossible for one so young as your granddaughter, blood king to be able to take on a fae many years her senior." Evony replied.

"Bobo is powerful and yawl needs to stop underestimating her." Kenzi said.

"Kenzi, be quiet. Evony, Bo is impetuous at the best of times and right now is not a good time to get on her bad side. I will discuss this matter with you later on once I have the situation in the Dahl under control. Is that acceptable?" Trick asked the Morrigan.

"Be warned blood king, I do not like to be deceived. Your granddaughter is a threat and if I find out you lied to me I won't hesitate to take her out. Do we understand each other? I want your blood oath that we will meet once you have resolved whatever is happening at the moment with your precious Bo." Evony warned.

"This is bullshit Trick, who the hell do you think you are threatening Bo?" Kenzi shouted.

"Enough Kenzi." Trick warned as the human fell silent before he continued speaking to Evony. "I give you my blood oath that we will discuss my granddaughter as soon as I resolve this matter. Until then can you please leave?" Trick asked gently.

Evony didn't like being told what to do especially by the blood king but even she wasn't stupid enough to get on his bad side. So reluctantly she left without even finding out what was going on with the succubus. Tamsin had returned to her office and in a not so subtle way had told Evony to go fuck herself and that she was getting to old for this shit. The Morrigan was shocked and wanted to know what the Valkyrie was going on about. It was only when she took in the appearance of Tamsin that she truly understood what was going on.

Tamsin was a wreck and her body looked like it had been put through the ringer. Evony asked her what had happened but she remained tight lipped about the events that had occurred resulting in her current condition. The Valkyrie only stated that she had been at the Dahl with Bo and the happy sunshine gang, nothing more was said on the matter. Tamsin simply told Evony that she was done and there was nothing left to say or do except that she was heading to Europe. Evony tried as much as she could to deter the Valkyrie from making such a hasty decision but her words fell on deaf ears hence why she had made her way to the Dahl.

When she had arrived she had found the blood king and Bo's pet sitting outside looking defeated as if the world was about to implode or something. She tried to pry information out of the two but it was impossible. She heard the ruckus coming from inside the Dahl and wanted to go inside to find out what the young succubus was up to now but had been warned not to enter. Bo it seemed must have snapped or something because the blood king and the human were standing vigil by the door to prevent anyone from entering. What could have set off the impetuous succubus to cause such fear to wain upon the face of the blood king?

In all her years as Morrigan and there were a lot, she had never once seen the blood king show any emotion. His face had always remained stoic as if not to betray the feelings that lay just underneath the surface. But here he was right now struggling to contain his feelings of helplessness as Bo finally succumbed to whatever was causing her to become unstable. The human was also aloof and she too like the blood king was distraught. Curiosity was definitely starting to get the better of Evony and as much as she wanted to burst into the Dahl and find out what was going on she didn't want to risk confronting the succubus. She would await the arrival of the blood king and then find out what Bo was up to.

****Light Fae Compound****

Dyson had been rushed into surgery as soon as Hale had arrived at the light fae compound with his best friend in arms. The doctors had rushed about frantically as they fought to save the wolf's life which was hanging by a thread thanks to the succubus.

The ash had arrived a short time later once he had heard about the injured wolf. Hale was ushered out of the lab as the doctors took over and set about saving Dyson.

"Care to explain to me why Dyson is near death?" The ash asked Hale.

"We ran into some trouble." Hale said.

"Trouble with whom?"

"Aaahhh I can't say for sure but it was a surprise attack." Hale said as he evaded the question.

"Where is Doctor Lewis?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her." Hale retorted.

"Siren, you are usually so talkative and yet now I find you struggling to answer my questions."

"I don't have much to say." Hale replied.

The ash knew that there was more to what the Siren wasn't say but trying to pry the information out of him was proving very difficult.

"If I find out that you have been keeping things from me there will be severe consequences to pay so you need to decide if keeping your mouth shut is worth it."

"I have nothing more to say." Hale said as he exited the lab and rushed back to the Dahl.

One of the other doctors who usually worked with Lauren came to speak with the ash about Dyson's condition. It was very grave for the time being and the ash was finding it very frustrating to be kept in the dark about what had happened to the wolf.

"I want you to find out what happened to Dyson and I think you will find the answers at the Dahl. I want to know everything the moment you find out." The ash said as he ordered his spy to follow the Siren.

The ash then exited the lab after speaking with the doctor in charge of Dyson's case. He was to be kept up to date about the wolf and his treatment.

****Inside the Dhal****

Lauren held onto Bo until she had come down from her climax. She was amazed at how quickly she had got off the succubus and wondered what it would take to truly make her beg. Lauren released Bo's hands and slowly helped her mate to stand. Bo's legs felt like jelly and what surprised her the most was that Lauren had made her cum without even taking her clothes off yet. Lauren grabbed Bo's head and pulled her in for a kiss as she slowly pulled at her lover's chi. She fed deeply from the succubus before cutting off the supply.

"Mmmm you taste divine, succubus." Lauren purred.

"Llllaaa…uuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrreeeeeeennn….." Bo drawled out still unable to speak.

"Yes my love, I am nowhere near done with you yet." Lauren said.

Lauren still had Bo pinned against the wall and the succubus' eyes were still glowing blue as were her eyes. She could feel all the emotions that her mate was experiencing and an overwhelming need came over her. Her body was crying out for her to claim the succubus, she felt the need to possess and mark her mate. The need to make the succubus hers was calling to her like long recognized desire that had to be quenched. Lauren placed her hands under Bo's legs as she moved them away from the way and carried the succubus with her over to the only remaining table that's still standing in the middle of the Dahl. Bo wasn't sure what her mate was doing to do next but whatever it was her inner succubus was begging for more.

Lauren placed Bo on the table as she instructed the succubus to lie down on her back. The human drew in a haggard breath as she took in the sight of her mate submitting to her. It was empowering to say the least and Bo looked ravishing clad only in her bra that was barely covering her chest. Bo did as she was told and found her herself lying on her back with her legs dangling over the edge of the table, Lauren stood watching her.

"You are so breath-taking. I want to consume you, mark you, possess you and make you realise that you are MINE." Lauren said.

Bo shivered with excitement at the words her mate just spoke. Lauren grabbed Bo's belt buckle and slowly began to undo it. She then pulled the succubus up as the kissed Bo. The kiss was intense and it felt as if a thousand volts of electricity was shooting through her body. The succubus was being submissive and to a human of all things.

"Lauren, please….." Bo begged as Lauren kissed her again.

"Bo, I am going to kiss my way down your chest. Rip your bra from your breasts and take each one in my mouth, suck them until you beg me to mark you. Afterwards I am going to take your jeans off and suck your pussy until you cum screaming my name. You will be asking for me to fuck you by the time I am done but you will only cum when I say so." Lauren said.

Bo was incredibly turned on already and just hearing Lauren speaks to her that way was sexy. The human had never shown any inclinations of being dominant before and now she was taking charge as if the succubus was her slave.

"You need to finish the mating ritual and soon I won't last much longer." Bo breathed.

"My dear succubus, I will finish the ritual when I am certain that you ready to accept all of me. You will know when the time is right because I will the one to make you." Lauren rasped.

Lauren was running thin on patience now and decided that enough was enough as she ripped the bra from Bo's chest. The fabric came away with a loud tear and the garment was flung to the floor before the succubus found her mate sucking on her breasts. She hissed as Lauren squeezed one with her hands and took the other in her mouth tweaking the nipples to harden. Bo was in heaven as she placed her hands in Lauren's hair to hold her mate there. Lauren switched from one to the other simultaneously as she teased the succubus. She stood between her lover's legs as Bo tried to rub herself against Lauren's thighs but the human was having none of it. As she continued to pleasure Bo by sucking and blowing on her breasts, Lauren hands worked the button and zipper on her mate's jeans as she quickly pulled them off along with her underwear.

Bo didn't have time to respond as Lauren pulled the succubus' legs onto her shoulders and moved her face closer to her mate's core. Lauren swiped her fingers against Bo's clit as she felt the oozing wetness coming out of her lover who tried in desperation to entice the human to take her.

"You are so wet. I can't wait to taste you and have you around my fingers." Lauren said.

Lauren pulled Bo upwards as she kissed her senselessly before quickly plunging two fingers into the succubus' core. Bo's taken by surprise and could only moan out in pleasure as her mate did nothing but wait until the succubus was quiet again.

"Oh god, Lauren…..please…..fuck me." Bo begged.

"I love how my fingers feel in you. I want to fuck you until you are begging for me to stop and then I will take you again. YOU ARE MINE." Lauren said as she thrust her fingers deeper into Bo.

The succubus was speechless as Lauren thrust into her at an alarming pace. She could barely get a breath in or out as the human pushed her harder and harder against the table. Her hips were barely able to keep up with the pace at which her mate was going. Lauren was consumed with Bo around her fingers and how good it felt to be inside the succubus. Her eyes glowed even brighter than they were before as she added a third finger. Bo was begging for Lauren to let her cum but the human refused adding that the succubus could cum when she allowed it.

"AAAHHHHH…..LLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUURRRRRREEEEEENNNN….. PLEASE I NEED TO CUM…UUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH."

"You will cum when I allow it, succubus."

"PPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE… UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH."

"No. If you cum I will stop." Lauren warned.

Bo gritted her teeth as she did her best to hold off her impending orgasm but she was fighting the pleasure that Lauren's giving her at the same time. The human added another finger and continued to pound furiously into the succubus. She held down Bo's hips as she pushed her mate closer and closer to the edge of oblivion. Lauren could feel Bo's internal struggle through their bond and she felt powerful to know that she held this sort of control over the succubus.

"Bo, cum for me baby. I want to hear you scream my name. I want to hear your pleasure and know that it is me who is doing this to you." Lauren said.

Bo exploded into an array of blinding, earth shattering, mind blowing pleasure. Her body thrummed with energy as Lauren pulsed her with chi that was being breathed back into her. The succubus was convulsing on the table as Lauren held her down, her body couldn't contain the climax that broke free inside. It was an all-consuming passion that pushed her higher and higher as multiple orgasms took hold of her. When one ended another began.

"LLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAA….UUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN… UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH…FUCK….."

"Cum for me again, succubus." Lauren said as she lowered her mouth in between Bo's legs.

Her mouth pressed against the apex of Bo's thighs, burying her face into the succubus' sweet pussy as she locked her lips to her clit, sucking hard. The pink little nub tingled as Lauren's lips suckled on it strongly. As she sucked Bo's clit, she drove three fingers into the succubus' aching slit.

BO screamed as her sex was once again plundered by the human doctor. "Yes... that's it, Lauren! I'm CUMMING!" the succubus cried, her voice echoing off of the Dahl's walls.

Bo's juices rained onto Lauren's face and into her mouth as the human doctor absorbed every hot drop. After Bo gradually calmed and regained her breath, Lauren slid out from her mate pulling the stunned brunette beauty into her arms. Lauren lay on top of Bo.

"You're so beautiful when you cum," she said, looking into the succubus' gorgeous blue eyes.

"I can't believe you did that to me," Bo said with a tiny giggle.

"I told you I would only allow you to cum when I said so," Lauren teased, winking as she heard Bo's sweet giggle.

"Yes, you did... that tongue of yours is sooo wicked," murmured the succubus, her hot lips moving to Lauren's neck, nibbling her mate's warm flesh.

"You weren't complaining a few moments ago," Lauren pointed out, running her fingers through the brunette's tangled hair.

"It's time for me to make love to you now," Bo said in a sexy voice, her hands seeking Lauren's flesh.

"Who said I was finished with you?" Lauren grinned.

"What do you have in mind?" Bo challenged.

"Why do you always talk so much?" Lauren countered.

Lauren lifted herself slightly off Bo so she could look into her lover's eyes. She was turned on but didn't want to let go of the control she held over the succubus.

"Damn, you look so sexy lying here before me so open and ready," the human breathed.

Time was irrelevant at this very moment. They had been at it for quite a while and had lost track of time. It's getting dark in the Dahl and Lauren could just make out the shape of her lover's beautiful form in the near darkness, but the dying light was blocking a great deal of the sexy view.

"I guess I will have to FEEL my way around in the darkness," murmured Lauren, reaching for Bo as she lay down again atop the succubus, sighing at the sensation of her mate's naked flesh coming in contact with her fully clothed form.

"Oh yeah... you feel so good on top of me," the succubus moaned, running her hands over Lauren's delectable body, moulding her curvaceous buttocks in her hands.

"Stop that, Bo," Lauren softly scolded. "You are ready for me... it's time for me to take you now."

Bo chuckled lightly as Lauren's soft lips moved against her neck, then downward to the tops of her full breasts.

"Oh I love how your silky lips feel against my skin, tasting me," groaned the succubus, as Lauren's mouth brushed against her warm flesh.

"I want to take you, as I took you earlier," Lauren said against Bo's breasts. "All of you."

"I want that too," Bo whispered back.

She then moaned throatily, feeling Lauren's lips grasping her nipples. She held the brunette's head ever so tight, feeling Lauren begin to suck strongly.

"That's it, my beautiful. Suck me..." Bo urged.

After a moment, Bo began to push Lauren's head down, toward the heat radiating between her strong, muscular thighs. Her pussy was throbbing for Lauren's sweet kiss. The human allowed her mate to lead her to where she was needed.

"Lauren, please. Taste me," she encouraged, opening her legs wide and holding Lauren's hair tight in her hands and pressing her face toward her moist slit.

"Bo," Lauren murmured, her pink tongue snaking out and tasting the sweetness that clung to the sex of her mate. Bo tasted wild and untamed; Lauren couldn't get enough as she buried her face deeper in the succubus' slick heat. Bo cried out, feeling Lauren's tongue sliding inside her.

She hissed, holding onto her lover's hair. "It feels so fucking good, don't stop, Love... ooohhh yesssss …..." came the sexy moan of the succubus.

With trembling fingers, Lauren teased Bo's clit, her tongue dancing in her feminine passage. After a few more moments, Bo practically pushed Lauren off, dislodging the human's tongue from her slit.

"Fuck me now," she insisted. "I want your fingers inside... NOW!"

It's a command that Lauren couldn't deny. She slid her fingers into the succubus, hearing Bo's gasp of delicious pleasure.

"Lauren!" Bo cried out, as Lauren's fingers moved faster and faster, taking her.

As three fingers speared into Bo's sex, Lauren brushed the tip of her thumb over the tight opening of her lover's ass. As Bo's caught in the throes of sweet ecstasy, she sunk her thumb deep inside, taking both of her passages at once. A sultry scream tore from the succubus' throat, splitting the darkness of the Dahl as Bo came hard in Lauren's arms.

"I love you," she whispered, pulling Lauren against her for a long, tender kiss.

"And I love you," Lauren said softly. "With every beat of my heart."

"I'm so sorry for everything that's happened, Lauren," said Bo as she wrapped her arms around her human lover. "I never meant to hurt you... or to let you get hurt. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, all of it."

"There is nothing to make up to me, Bo. It wasn't your entire fault."

"But you're hurting... and I hate to see you hurting this way. I love you so much."

"I'll be okay, Bo. Just love me the way you are right now. It's time to complete the ritual." Lauren said to her lover.

"I want to be yours." Bo whispered.

"Then it shall be so." Lauren replied.

Lauren grabbed hold of Bo's head as she held it in place with her hands and began to feed greedily from her lover before reversing the flow of chi. She thought of what it would be like to see her mate pregnant and them starting a family. Bo felt her lover's emotions and her thoughts. It caused her to willingly accept the chi her mate offered. Invisible threads were being woven as the two lovers took and gave from each other. The souls became bound as did their minds, hearts and bodies.

Lauren stepped back for a moment before she looked into Bo's eyes. "I want you to carry my child and see you grow with my seed."

"Lauren, that is turning me on." Bo said as she watched her lover shed her clothes unsure of what was going to happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Hi all, so I have had a lot of reviews from you all and I am pleased by the overwhelming interest in this story. Firstly to address a few things, Lauren in this story is acting a bit out of character simply for the fact that I am sick of seeing her get walked over like a doormat especially by those she loves. As for Bo, she is still the almighty powerful succubus and is only submissive to Lauren. Also I thought it would be a nice change to see a gentler side to the succubus. Hale is not the ash in this story. Well that's all I have to say for now but please continue to review and let me know what you think. Also if you have any ideas or suggestions that you want to see included in this fanfic then just mention it in the review or PM me.**

* * *

****Outside the Dahl****

Kenzi had fallen asleep on Trick's shoulder after they had been sitting outside for a little over 5 hours, Hale had shown up just as Bo and Lauren were getting stuck into their 3rd or was their 4th round who knew.

Hale was unaware that he had been followed by the ash's spy, who stood hidden behind an alley as he waited to hear what the siren was inquiring about.

"Trick, any news yet on what's happening inside?" Hale asked.

"Nothing as yet…." Trick was cut off as suddenly the silence was broken by a strangled cry growing in intensity.

"OOOHHHH…GOOOD YYEEESSS YEEEEEESSSSSSS….…" That was Lauren…Kenzi knew her moans anywhere. The moans were interspersed with a lower sound she couldn't quite make out…

"OOOHHHH YEEEEESSSSSSSS….BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

"…MUMBLE MUMBLE…"

"…YEEESSSS…YEEEESSSSSS…"

"…..MUMBLE…"

"…OHHHH GOD. BABE…DON'T STOP…UUUUGGGHHHH…"

"…YYYYSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUU…"

"How much longer are they going to be at it?" Kenzi groaned.

"Little mama, only you can answer that question." Hale grinned.

"How is Dyson?" Trick asked.

"Dyson is still in surgery but the ash is getting suspicious and wants to know what happened to the wolf. I didn't say anything but we need to be careful." Hale said.

"Well if you think that's bad, Evony was here and wanted to know what was going on with Bo as well especially after Tamsin fled for the hills." Kenzi added.

"Evony was here?" Hale questioned.

"Yes, she was and the only way I could get her to leave was by agreeing to meet with her after we have resolved this issue with Bo and Lauren." Trick replied.

"And what are we going to do about the ash hole?" Kenzi interjected.

"I am not sure as yet but first things first, we need to find out if Bo is stable and whether Lauren is still alive." Trick said.

"I doubt that you'll be going inside the Dahl anytime soon." Hale laughed as more groans and moans of pleasure seeped out.

"…LLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRREEEEEEENNNNNNN…"

"…..YYYYSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUU…"

"…MUMBLE MUMBLE…"

"OOOHHHH YEEEEESSSSSSSS…BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

"…YEEESSSS…YEEEESSSSSS…"

"…MUMBLE…"

"…OHHHH GOD. BABE…DON'T STOP…UUUUGGGHHHH…"

"So what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Kenzi huffed as she sat back down.

"I don't know but we can't stay here like this." Trick replied.

"What's the longest that they have gone?" Hale said as he directed the question to Kenzi.

"I don't really know ah maybe 5 or 6 hours tops." Kenzi said.

"Well it looks like they are going to break a world record." Hale laughed.

"Perhaps we should intervene." Trick said as he began walking to the door.

"That's a really bad idea. It's only been what 5 hours so far. Let's go to the crack shack, Trick. Hale can stay here and keep watch. We'll grab a quick bite to eat and then come right back." Kenzi said.

"Very well." Trick said.

"I'll be here when you both get back." Hale said as he sat down in front of the door.

Trick and Kenzi left the siren behind to keep watch as they headed to the crack shack. The spy had heard most of the conversation but still had no idea what the hell was going on. It was no use going back to the ash with the little information that had been gained when it was useless so the spy made the decision to remain hidden and continue to watch.

****The Light Fae Compound****

The ash was sitting in his throne room and going over several documents that need his very urgent attention when suddenly the door burst open and Evony walked in followed by a very frightened fae secretary who had tried to stop the dark fae leader from entering.

"Sir, I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen." Stammered the secretary in fear as she watched Evony walk straight past her.

"Ppppffff be gone you insignificant worm." Evony said.

"Why are you here, Morrigan?" The ash asked.

"Should I call security sir?" Asked the secretary.

"It's fine. Now leave us." The ash said.

"You heard the dude, poof be gone." Evony said as she pointed to the door.

"Now tell me, Evony. Why are you here?"

"I heard about the wolf and wanted to know if he was attacked by the same fae that injure my Valkyrie."

"I don't understand what this has to do with you." The ash said sternly.

"It has everything to do with me. I want to know if there is a threat to that needs to be taken care of or not.

"So tell me exactly what happened to your Valkyrie?"

"Nah you tell me first what happened to the wolf? Then we can go from there." Evony said.

"These games of yours are really beginning to become tiresome." The ash said as he stood up from his throne.

"I'm not playing any games here. I want answers."

"What exactly do you want answers too?"

"Don't think for a moment that I am going to fall for your charm. Things are different now than they were 400 years ago. You can't think that I am just going to be at your beckon call whenever you feel the need to use me and then dump me when I am no longer useful." Evony retorted.

"Evony, what happened 400 years ago has nothing to do with what you are doing here right now?"

"It has everything to do with it. You, dickhead."

"Everyone out." The ash boomed to the staff in his throne room.

Evony watched as all the staff quickly fled the room and rushed for the doors before they were harshly slammed shut.

"I see some things never change."

"Tell me what you know?" The ash enquired.

"I don't know anything for sure except that Tasmin fled in fear. I tried to ask her what had happened but she refused to say anything. I then went to the Dahl where I found Trick and the succubus' pet sitting outside. I asked them what was going on but they told me nothing except that Bo had flipped her lid or something along those lines. When I tried to enter the Dahl, they both jumped down my throat and warned me not to go inside."

"And they said nothing else?"

"No nothing. Now tell me what happened with the wolf?" Evony said.

"Dyson was brought to the compound by the siren. He was near death when they arrived and when I enquired as to what had happened to the wolf, the siren said nothing. I was curious as to why he would keep the attack a secret unless he was protecting someone so I had a spy follow him when he left the lab."

"I bet this has something to do with the succubus."

"Don't jump to conclusions. Let's get all the facts first."

"So what is the wolf's condition? I am sure that Dr. Lewis is doing a fine job on him." Evony added.

"Dyson is still in surgery. The attack on him was very severe and almost cost him his life and yes Dr. Lewis is occupied at the moment." The ash replied.

Evony wasn't sure what to make of the statement that the ash had just made. He's hiding something but she didn't know what. The ash wasn't about to reveal that Dr. Lewis was missing especially not to the dark fae leader given their between them have been very tense over the last few years given the situation that they had been in 400 years ago. It still hurt to think of it but there were other matters to attend to rather than dwell on something that was never meant to be. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the ash once again looked at Evony.

"If there is nothing else then please leave." The ash said harshly.

"You're still an ass even now 400 years later. Keep me informed of the wolf's progress and anything that you find out about the succubus." Evony said as she walked out the throne room.

Evony was deep in thought as she left the ash. 400 years ago she had her whole life ahead of her but then it happened and she was left devastated. It had hardened her heart and made her the very fae she was today. Although she'd only been Morrigan for over 350 years, the memory was still etched in her mind as fresh as if it had taken place only yesterday.

When the light fae announced the coronation of the new ash after Lachlan's death she was shocked to see the very figure from her past that she had been so desperately trying to avoid. Anger and hate had been at the very forefront of emotions eating away at her when he had become ash.

Worse was the fact that they knew each other personally so when he'd asked for a meeting 2 weeks after being crowned, she refused blatantly. He sent numerous requests and each one she refused, it was her prerogative and she didn't have to listen to him. Eventually after several months, he gave up until she had stormed into the throne room today.

****Inside the Dahl****

"Damn, Lauren. What has got into you?" Bo said as she eased off her lover and sank to the floor trying to catch her breath.

Their clothes lay scattered across the Dahl and several of Bo's were torn to shreds. It was during their haste to touch each other that they carelessly shredded their garments. Lauren was standing near the bar as she leaned on it watching as the succubus tried to calm her racing heart.

"Well I would say that you have already been in me several times already Bo." Lauren replied.

Bo's eyes had now returned to their natural color as had Lauren's. The succubus wanted to understand what was happening between them and what the mating ritual had done to change her lover.

"Lauren, we need to talk." Bo said.

"I agree."

"Firstly I want to apologize for being such a shitty girlfriend to you. I treated you like crap and put you at the bottom of my priorities. After the dawning everything became about me and I seemed to forget about you. Then Dyson go his love back and I shoved it in your face. I don't know why I did that but I can only ask for your forgiveness."

"Bo, I love you with all my heart but when Tamsin told me about the kiss. I was devastated because you shared something intimate with her and it wasn't about you feeding or needing to heal. I found it hard to share you with others but at the same time I knew that I wasn't enough for you."

"Lauren, you are always enough for me. I take full responsibility for everything that has happened between us. It was my fault for not telling you about the kiss in the first place when it didn't mean anything. I don't know why I didn't. You are the most important thing in my life and I promise to always show you from now on. Please give me a chance." Bo begged.

"Tell me what happened here today."

"I really don't know how to explain it?"

"Try because I need to know what we have got ourselves into and what this mating ritual means?"

"Okay. Well after you told me that you wanted a break from our relationship I was depressed and Kenzi tried everything she could to cheer me up but nothing worked. Dyson even came around a few times to try and tell me that he was my rightful mate. I refused to listen to either of them and continued to suck for about 4 weeks. Finally after Kenzi begging me to take her to the Dahl we came out today for a few drinks but when I saw Tamsin, I flipped."

"What do you mean you flipped?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know. I just felt my inner succubus burst forth and I gave into her. I blamed Tamsin for causing you to break up with me because she told you about our kiss and the only thing I wanted to do was make her pay. Dyson tried to intervene but when he started talking shit about being my rightful mate and how feeble humans are I lost it with him."

"Bo, you nearly killed him."

"Lauren, I know that neither Dyson nor Tamsin are to blame for the problems we have but I was looking for a scapegoat. I am so tired of everyone telling me who I should be with and how I should live my life. My succubus has chosen you as her mate. I don't know what that means but when you walked into the Dahl I knew I had to have you."

"Bo, do you realize what this means? The challenges that we will have to face ahead."

"Why don't we go to Trick's study and we can take a look at some of his books to find out what all this means?" Bo said.

"Bo, I love you and always will but preforming a claiming ritual especially with a human is pure suicide. The fae laws are pretty clear on this matter. As for where we stand right now as a couple, I am not sure."

"Lauren, please don't give up on us. I will fight for us, will you?"

"Don't do this Bo. You hurt me in the worst possible way and I stayed because I love you but I am not going to be anyone's doormat anymore."

"Babe, please give me a chance to prove myself to you. Let me show you how much I love you. We are meant to be."

"I don't know. Things are complicated now. I am not sure what you have done but we need to figure this out quickly. Bo, I love you but I just don't trust you."

"Lauren, I've given you all that I am by preforming the claiming ceremony. You own me so to speak."

"Bo, this doesn't make things any easier." Lauren said again.

"Lauren, claim me." Bo said as her eyes flashed blue.

"Bo now is not the time for this." Lauren said as she fought to control her response to the succubus who was slowly walking towards her.

"Lauren, my body is yours to do with as you wish. Make me yours." Bo pushed as she took Lauren in her arms and held her there.

"Oh fuck." Were the last words Lauren said as she dragged Bo to the floor and had her way with her.

Lauren and Bo made love several more times as they reaffirmed their bond. Lauren was still unsure of whether she wanted to be with the succubus but now she was finding it much harder to resist the pull she felt for her mate.

****Several hours later****

Bo and Lauren were lying together on the couch on Trick's study where they had ended up after making love mere minutes earlier.

"I think we need to look through some of Trick's books so we can understand what this bond means for us as individuals and as a couple." Lauren said as she got up.

"Does that mean we are back together and the break is over?" Bo said excitedly.

"Yes Bo, it does. Now help me find the information we need."

Lauren and Bo poured through several books hoping to find the necessary information they needed about their new bond. It was completely dark and had been several hours when suddenly Lauren found what they had been searching for.

The book she had been looking for was very old and had been written many millennia ago so she wasn't too sure whether it would help them or not. Bo came over to where her lover sat and took a seat beside her.

"What does the book say?" Bo asked.

"Well the passage is not very clear but it does explain a few things. Why don't you read it and then we can talk about it." Lauren said as she handed the book to her mate.

Bo took the book from her lover and began to read the passage that Lauren had highlighted for her, it was confusing:

**SUCCUBI PERFORMING THE CLAIMING CEREMONY NEED TO UNDERSTAND THE NECESSARY RULES THAT APPLY TO THEM AND THEIR BONDED MATE. THE RITUAL ITSELF DOES NOT INDICATE THEIR MATE WILL SURVIVE NOR WILL THE SUCCUBUS, PERFORMING IT UNLESS THE TWO ARE BLOOD BOUND BY THE SAGE DAGGER.**

**A BONDED MATE WILL TAKE ON THE POWERS OF HER PARTNER AND THE TWO WILL BECOME ONE WITH EACH OTHER. THEY SHALL SHARE THEIR HEARTS, MINDS, BODIES AND SOULS WITH ONLY THEMSELVES. THE MATING RITUAL IF COMPLETED CORRECTLY WILL FORM A PERMANENT BOND BETWEEN THE MATES THAT CAN NEVER BE BROKEN EVEN BY DEATH.**

**MANY SUCCUBI HAVE TRIED TO PREFORM THE RITUAL AND MANY HAVE FAILED. IT IS VERY HARD FOR A SUCCUBUS TO BOND WITH HER MATE BUT IF SUCCESSFUL THEN THE MATE WILL BECOME UNSTOPPABLE. **

"Lauren, what exactly does this mean?" Bo asked.

"Well, I think it means that we are a bonded pair. According to the passage a bonded succubus is very rare and the fact that we have succeeded where so many have failed has me worried. Also I don't know what it means for me."

"Lauren, you are my mate. I don't give a shit what anyone else thinks. Your eyes changed color and you even fed from me does that mean you are fae now?"

"I don't know but I think we should speak to Trick about this."

"Yeah I think you might be right." Bo said.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Hey all thanks again for the wonderful reviews. I decided to give you two chapters as it will be awhile before I can update again hope you enjoy. As usual leave me with your comments and ideas.**

* * *

****Inside the Dahl****

"I'll go get Trick and Kenzi so that we can talk about what has occurred between us as well as what it means for us." Bo said to Lauren.

"Yeah, I definitely think that it's important that we speak with Trick ASAP." Lauren agreed.

Bo stood up from the couch where they had been sitting doing their research. Lauren remained seated as she watched her mate gather the remnants of their ruined clothing in her arms as she tried to find something suitable to wear.

Bo continued to walk around Trick's study naked as she searched through the destroyed fabrics for something to cover herself with. Lauren watched her with clouded eyes as desire glazed over them once again. Bo turned around to once again look at her lover when she noticed that Lauren's eyes had changed color again and were shining a brilliant florescent purple as she watched the succubus' every movement.

Bo could feel the pull of her mate and she fought against it even though her inner succubus was screaming to break free. To be consumed by the human. Lauren never said a word as she continued to stare through hooded eyes at Bo. Her control was frayed at best and she was barely keeping a lid on her raging libido. Bo eventually found some old clothes in Trick's study and she threw a set to her mate, even though she knew exactly what Lauren was thinking and feeling.

"You need to stop thinking things like that." Bo said as her eyes blazed enigmatic blue.

"Thinking what things." Lauren said in a sultry voice.

"Your thoughts are distracting me and we really should talk to Trick." Bo reiterated as she pulled the shirt she'd found amongst Trick's things over her head.

"I didn't say anything." Lauren said as she stood up from the couch and remained still as Bo took in her magnificent naked form.

"Aahhh, right…..Lauren, put some clothes on." Bo hesitated.

"Why? Don't you want to have your wicked way with me?" Lauren teased the already very horny succubus as she walked across to her mate.

"You're not helping matter." Bo said tensely through gritted teeth.

"Tell me, lover. What would you do if I decided that I wanted your head between my legs whilst my thighs are wrapped around your head? Or what if I said that I want you to make me cum with your fingers inside me?" Lauren smirked knowing the effect her words were having on the succubus as she barely held restraint.

"Lauren, I want too but we need to sort out this matter first." Bo said.

"Mmmm, see that's not fun. What I suggested would be more productive?" Lauren said suggestively.

"Please stop teasing me. I am barely holding on and if you keep pushing me I won't be able to hold myself back." Bo warned as her eyes blazed even brighter than they had been before. Purple eyes met blue as they challenged the control of the succubus.

"So let go then." Lauren retorted.

Bo wasn't sure what she was going to do but at this very moment her inner succubus was yelling to be released, asking to consume her mate and take her in various positions many times over. Lauren watched as her mate battled the inner turmoil raging inside of her. She wanted to take Bo again but restrained herself as she wanted the succubus to give in willingly rather than just pouncing on her unsuspecting lover. Bo watched Lauren as she sat back down on the couch and spread her legs for the succubus to see the wetness that was present at her core.

"See this Bo." Lauren said as she swiped a finger through her moist pussy and held it up for the succubus to see. "This is all for you. You make me so wet and all I can think about is having you inside me, filling me till I cum. I want to feel your tongue tasting me, pushing me closer and closer to the edge until I cum in your mouth."

Bo released a breath that she had been holding in. "Fuck Lauren. That is so damn sexy."

"Well then my lovely succubus the choice is yours. Do you want to fuck me until I beg you to stop or would you rather talk to your grandfather?" Lauren asked seductively.

"Open your legs wider." Bo said as she knelt down before her lover and dived right in.

Lauren gasped as she felt Bo begin to eat her out. Her tongue was divine and applied pressure to just all the right placed. The succubus took her lover's clit in her mouth as she nibbled it between her teeth alternating between licking and sucking then running her tongue over the top of the opening at the entrance of Lauren's pussy.

Lauren's legs began to shake involuntarily and her moans got louder. Bo quickened her pace on her mate's labia as the human began to moan, "Oh please don't stop! I'm so close!"

Without another word Bo slid her hand between Lauren's legs. Feeling the puddle that was growing there was one of the hottest things about the human. Two fingers slowly circled the opening, and then danced over her clit, making Lauren cry out without meaning to.

Bo smiled as she pushed her first two fingers deep inside her; feeling her juices, hot and wet. Lauren shivered with delight and after giving her a moment to get used to Bo being inside her, she began to press gently on her g-spot. Lauren moaned again and Bo began to push in and out of her, hitting just the right places each time.

The slit parted under the pressure of the succubus' fingers and soon all three of the digits had slid firmly inside. "I love your juices sliding over my fingers... love feeling you tighten up when I make you cum." Bo breathed into her mate's ear.

"Bo!" Lauren gasped, her body tightening up like a bow string as her lover penetrated her deeply in her most private place. Bo's fingers were so nimble; Lauren was stretched so much, and it felt sooo damn good to have the succubus inside her.

"What do you want, Lauren? Do you want me to fuck you hard and fast, my love? Tell me?" Bo said passionately, slowly working her fingers in even deeper. Lauren felt so filled; she could scarcely take a breath between thrusts.

"I want... I want... to be fucked. Hard and fast," said Lauren, the words foreign on her lips yet they were so incredibly naughty. It's exactly what she wanted. The human rarely spoke out of context but here her lover was asking for the raw honest truth of what she wanted and Lauren obliged her mate by the graphic demand.

"Yes!" Bo said triumphantly. Her thrusts were hard as her fingers slid in and out of Lauren's body, taking her deep, hard and fast. "That's it... you feel so good, Baby. So wet, so tight and hot. Cum for me... CUM," commanded the succbus, watching Lauren thrash beneath her, moaning and wanting fulfillment.

As if her body were obeying her lover's command, Lauren began to cum, her hot juices pouring onto Bo's fingers. Bo shoved those fingers deeper and rougher into Lauren, prolonging the pleasure that made her mate scream her name in ecstasy. The screams echoed off the nearby walls and it carried throughout the Dahl. But Bo didn't really care who heard them.

After it was over, Lauren laid her head on Bo's shoulder and cried. The succubus didn't understand why her lover was sobbing but she would do her best to cheer her up. Bo pulled Lauren into her arms, soothing her.

"It's okay, love. I'm sorry I hurt you please believe me." She said, kissing away the torrent of hot tears from Lauren's face. "I love you... and I would never leave you, not for anything anyway. I need you by my side."

Lauren gave a little hiccupping sob, hugging Bo tightly. "I want to give you pleasure too," she said in a tiny whisper, still feeling a bit sad, but yet more than that she was infused with desire.

"I want you inside me too," Bo said, lying back on the couch and pulling Lauren on top of her. "Make love to me, beautiful. I want all of you."

Lauren kissed her way down the succubus' muscular body, pausing to nibble her neck and suckle at her lovely breasts. She then spread her kisses lower, sipping at Bo's skin. Bo purred; nothing felt as good or amazing as Lauren's kisses.

"That's it, my love, don't stop there," Bo encouraged as Lauren licked tiny erotic circles round her lover's navel.

Lauren slid down even more kissing the fragrant flesh of Bo's most private part. She was wet, musky and the taste was highly intoxicating. Lauren's tongue began teasing a very hardened clit making Bo clench her fingers through Lauren's hair, pulling at the long blond strands.

"Don't tease me... take me... NOW!" Came the harsh whisper from the succubus. Four of Lauren's fingers slid easily into Bo, taking her deeply, making the succubus arch up, opening her legs even wider for her mate. She sucked in her breath in a hiss, feeling Lauren's tongue on her clit, licking and teasing every part of her.

"Fuck... Holy shit, I'm cumming!" Lauren had only a chance for a few sensuous thrusts before Bo had come forcefully, spilling herself all over the human's face. Lauren was a little taken aback at first, and then she began licking Bo, drinking all the precious drops of her lover's desire.

Lauren had never seen Bo come undone so much before just from her pleasuring the succubus orally and it made her feel proud that she, the human could cause her lover to lose herself in their joint passion. Bo herself was amazed at the way Lauren made her feel and she knew in her heart that the human was indeed her true soul-mate.

"You're so incredible at that," Bo said, her strong arms pulling Lauren up so she could lie beside her.

Her tender kisses covered her lover's face, tasting her own desire there on Lauren's mouth. She then reached for Lauren's love-soaked fingers, licking them clean. Lauren watched in a daze as she could not believe what had just happened between them. It had been so intense and erotic.

"Bo, what was it like with your other lovers? Was it ever as good as this?" the blond suddenly asked. "And have you ever loved anyone before... like you love me?" Bo stared at Lauren, surprised with all the questions. She then sighed as a half-smile overcome her face.

"No, nothing has ever been like it is with you. With you, I feel as though I have come home... as though you are the other half of my soul. I can't live without you, Lauren. Truly, I can't," she said, looking deep into the human's eyes.

"Yes, I've had many other lovers, as you know. Men and women. Too many to count. As a succubus, I am desired by many... and I always got what I wanted through sex even when I regretted it the next morning….. it didn't stop me from my conquests. As for me being in love before, yes, I have loved before. My first love was Dyson, simply because he's the first person I was with that didn't die from me fucking him. He gave his love away so that I could win the battle against my mother and when I found out I was distraught. We were a team, love wasn't supposed to be in the equation. Yet it was. It was no secret of the fact that he loved me. He went through hell for me, but yet I scorned him. I treated him in a way which appals me now. I broke his heart, and I will forever regret that. But at the same time I was never in love with him the way he was with me." Bo said before she continued.

Lauren watched her mate as she spoke about the wolf. Yes, it was a fact that they were rivals for the affections of the succubus but hadn't she won.

"And then there's you, the first woman I ever loved. You taught me so much, Lauren. Not just about lovemaking, but about myself... and about what I desired in a lover. You healed many of the places that were broken after the loss of Dyson's love. You protected my life and you healed my soul. I'll forever be grateful to you, for your protection and for teaching me how to be in love. I never knew what it meant to be in love with someone until the moment I gave you my heart. After that, I was addicted. I love having you in my arms. Your lips on mine, on every part of my body, the feeling of you possessing me. Over the years, I have had many lovers, men and women alike and although Dyson and I have gone our separate ways. I did love him, but not in the way I love you, and certainly not the way that I am in love with you. You are everything to me, Lauren, my heart, my soul, my family. I want us to be together. When the time is right, will you marry me, will you be my wife? I have never asked another this question before and it is unheard of for a succubus to want monogamy but I'm asking you. I do not ask this lightly. I want you to be mine."

"How can I know?" Lauren asked softly. "How can I know for sure that this is what you want?"

"Lauren, I am lying here naked with you and if you want me to get down on bended knee before you then I shall. Just say the word," Bo whispered back, still aware that Lauren hadn't said "yes" yet. She was holding her breath, hoping the human would agree to her proposal.

"It's all I have ever wanted ... to be yours. I accept," said Lauren, tears shining in her eyes as she looked at Bo. "When the time comes, I will become your wife and forever I will be at your side."

Bo expelled her breath and smiled, a look of bliss overtaking her face. "I love you," she said, crushing her lover to her chest as she peppered Lauren's face with kisses. "Let's get dressed now; it's time to talk to Trick."

****Outside the Dahl****

Hale was still standing guard whilst he waited for Trick and Kenzi to return. They still weren't back even though it had only been 2 hours since they had left him here by himself. The siren was starting to feel embarrassed as he listened to Bo and Lauren as they pleasured each other again. Don't the two ever get tired of fucking each other?

As he glanced down at his watch he realized that it was late. It was already after 11pm which meant that Bo and Lauren had basically been in the Dahl for the whole bloody day. Kenzi and Bo had shown up at the Dahl around 9am this morning. Lauren pitched up about 30 minutes later.

So they had been sitting outside the Dahl for over 10 fucking hours. He was pissed. This was not the way that he had intended to spend his day and yet here he was keeping watch for the succubus as well as Lauren. He was going to say something when they eventually came outside.

Trick and Kenzi arrived 5 minutes later. They greeted the siren and the trio once again sat down on the side walk together.

"Have they come out yet, Hale?" Kenzi asked.

"Nah, they haven't yet. Don't you think we should find out what the hell has been happening in there all day? Bo has had Lauren locked up in there with her all fucking day." Hale growled.

"You have a point although I don't want to be the one to confront her." Trick cautioned.

Just then the door opened and Lauren beckoned for the trio to enter. Trick, Hale and Kenzi all walked cautiously before they went inside. Bo was seated at the bar as she sipped on a glass of whiskey. Lauren once again shut the door and joined her lover.

"Are you now okay?" Kenzi asked the succubus.

"Yeah Kenz, I'm fine. Actually better than I have ever felt." Bo said as she gazed lovingly at Lauren before her eyes flashed blue and then returned to their normal color. Kenzi flinched as she saw the flash of Bo's eyes.

"Relax Kenzi, Bo is stable. There's no need to fear her." Lauren reassured the Goth.

"So Lauren, how are you doing? Bo didn't harm you in any way did she?" Hale asked.

"I'm okay. Bo didn't do anything to me that I didn't want her too." Lauren said as she smirked at the siren just before her eyes flashed purple.

"Holy shit, Lauren. Your eyes just changed color." Kenzi gasped.

"Bo, what have you done?" Trick questioned.

"Why did Lauren's eyes just change color when she was talking about Bo?" Hale asked as he eyed the human and the succubus.

"Bo, tell me everything that happened between you and Lauren after we left you two alone in here, leave nothing out." Trick said sharply.

"What are you talking about Trick, I don't understand?" Kenzi said.

"I'm confused as well." Hale added.

"Trick, we will tell you everything but I think that Kenzi and Hale should leave." Lauren said.

"Lauren has a point." Bo replied.

"I'm not leaving until I know what the hell is going on." Kenzi retorted.

"Kenzi is right. We are part of this now so you can't just decide that we are no longer entitled to know what the hell is going on with you two." Hale said.

"Alright, fine. But you both need to be quiet so Lauren and Bo can tell me everything." Trick stated.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - So here is the 2nd chapter of the night. Let me know what you think and which direction this story should go.**

* * *

Lauren took a seat beside Bo. Trick followed her as did Hale and Kenzi. Soon all three were seated at the bar along with Lauren and Bo.

"Right start at the beginning." Trick said.

"Okay, well when Kenzi and I arrived here at the Dahl this morning I saw Tamsin. I hadn't feed for 4 weeks at that point and so when I laid eyes on the Valkyrie, I snapped." Bo said.

"What do you mean snapped?" Trick asked.

"Is that why the blue banshee decided she wanted to come out and play?" Kenzi said.

"Damn you're scary when you lose control." Hale said.

"Can you two be quiet so that Bo can continue?" Trick said sharply.

"Tell him Bo." Lauren encouraged her mate.

"I gave into my inner succubus. I was so tired of feeling like crap and losing Lauren had just driven me insane so there was nothing left to lose, I thought. After I found out that Tamsin had told Lauren about the kiss in Brazenwood, I was pissed because I needed someone to blame for the failure of our relationship. I didn't want to take responsibility for hurting you."

"Babe, I love you with all my heart and I understand why you did what you did." Lauren said as she kissed the succubus long and passionately.

"Right getting back to the incident." Trick coughed.

"I could see what I was doing to Tamsin when I held her against the wall and then when Dyson tried to intervene I completely lost it with him too. He tried to convince me that he was my rightful mate but I knew otherwise. Lauren is my mate and my succubus has claimed her. When you all tried to talk me down into letting Tamsin and Dyson go, I refused to listen because the only person who I'll submit to is Lauren. When Lauren showed up and demanded that I let them go, I did as she instructed. After I picked up your blood sage dagger, I cut my palm and Lauren then bonded us through blood first then mating. We are now joined by body, mind, heart and soul. I have claimed Lauren and she has claimed me." Bo finished.

"Do you realize that what you have done is dangerous, many that have attempted the bonding ceremony have failed and even fewer have survived. On top of this Lauren is a ward of the ash and in claiming her you have stolen her so to speak." Trick said.

"Lauren is my mate. None shall have her but me." Bo said through gritted teeth as her eyes glazed over iridescent blue.

"Okay Bobo. Calm down, no one is taking Lauren away from you." Kenzi said as she glared at Trick.

"Trick, there are some other things we need to tell you about that happened after we bonded. I was able to feed from Bo and she was able to feed from me. I can also tell what she is thinking as well as what she is feeling." Lauren added.

"Lauren, you are bonded to Bo now and as a succubus it means that you will inherit some of her abilities. This doesn't make you a succubus but it means that you are equal in power and strength to my granddaughter. Although together you are now unstoppable." Trick stated.

"So does that mean that Lauren is immortal or something?" Kenzi asked curiously.

"Wow, who would have thought that Lauren would become fae." Hale said.

"Trick, does this mean that Lauren can sustain me?" Bo asked hopefully.

"Calm down and let me answer your questions one at a time. Kenzi, Lauren will have the same length of life as Bo now. Hale, I can only presume that Lauren is fae since the bonding ceremony will continuously change her to be whatever Bo needs. Bo, Lauren will be able to sustain you just as you will be able to sustain her."

"Bobo, the Morrigan pitched up while you and hotpants were playing doctor." Kenzi said.

"What did Evony want?" Lauren questioned.

"She wanted to know what had happened with Tasmin. The ash also questioned what happened to Dyson. Hale added.

"You two realize that the shit is about to hit the fan so to speak because of what you have done." Kenzi said seriously.

"Kenzi is right. An unaligned succubus is rare but now a bonded succubus is even more rarer. Not to mention the fact that you are the first in 1300 years to bond with a human. The fae elders are not going to be happy about this when they find out. Also I don't want to even think about what the ash is going to do or the morrigan for that fact." Trick said.

"Man, the ash is going to have kittens." Hale said.

"I will protect Lauren with my life." Bo stated.

"Hun, calm down. We need to be prepared for what is about to happen but at the same time we need to keep our heads about us." Lauren said gently.

"Well we're not going to get much else done tonight so let turn in for now." Trick said.

"Goodnight, see ya all tomorrow." Hale said as he walked out the Dahl.

"I am going back to the crack shack this has been a long day." Kenzi added.

"Keep safe, Kenz and we'll catch up later." Bo said as she hugged her best friend goodnight.

"See you later, bitches." Kenzi said as she too exited the Dahl.

Trick was left with the two women. He went onto tell Laure and Bo about Evony's visit as well as the agreement he had made to meet up with her. They were both surprised to hear about this but knew that Trick must have a reason for doing such a thing. The dark fae leader's always trying to get mixed up in their business and Trick wanted to be prepared.

"I will see you both in the morning. Bo, stay here for the time being as should you Lauren until we figure out what this all means." Trick said as he led Bo and Lauren to one of his guest room in the back of the Dahl.

"See you in the morning, Trick." Bo said as she pulled Lauren with her into their room before closing the door.

Once he was sure that the two women were safely in their room Trick made his way out of the Dahl and headed to see the morrigan.

****Dark Fae Compound****

Evony was in the middle of reviewing the latest acquisitions of her business when the blood king walked into her office unannounced followed by her frightened personal assistant.

"I tried to stop him, ma'am but he insisted that he has a meeting with you." The PA whined.

"Trick, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence here so late at night." Evony asked as she waved the PA off.

"Leave us." She said before the PA scurried away in fear.

"I wanted to find out about your meeting with the ash." Trick said.

"My, my news sure does travel fast around here." Evony replied.

"What did the ash want from you?" Trick questioned.

"What business is it of yours? The meeting was between me and him."

"Don't patronize me Evony, why did you go and see him?"

"I wanted to find out what had happened to Tasmin and why she fled the country in such a hurry or do you have an answer for that."

"I have nothing to say on the matter."

"Then tell me blood king, why was the wolf beaten to within an inch of his life? You and that human pet of the succubus' were keeping a tight lid on what was happening in the Dahl. Also I should warn you that the ash had a spy following the siren." Evony smirked.

"The matter at the Dahl has been resolved." Trick said matter-of-factly.

"Funny that's not one of the patrons said. He told me that your granddaughter had lost control and was on the verge of killing my Valkyrie before the wolf intervened. You and the human pet couldn't even talk her out of it. So now tell me, is there truth to the rumor?"

"Where did you get your information?"

"Listen old man, if I know this already then so does the ash. Do you really think that an out of control succubus is something you can keep quiet for long?"

Trick was relieved that although Evony knew a little of what had happened she still didn't know about Bo performing a bonding ceremony with the human doctor.

"Evony, I won't deny the fact that Bo lost control but she didn't mean to injure Tamsin or Dyson it was accidental."

"Not from what I heard. Apparently she was ranting on about how the wolf and the Valkyrie had made her lose her mate. I know for a fact that there hasn't been a bonded succubus for over 1300 years so why did your Bo go mental over something as trivial as a love triangle?"

"I have no idea. Perhaps the ash can answer that for you since you can speak from experience on the matter of loving someone you shouldn't."

"Be careful blood king, my patience has a limit. What happened 400 years ago has nothing to do with today's events."

"Perhaps not but you can relate to what my granddaughter is going through."

"How can I relate? I don't even know who her mate is."

"But you had a mate, Evony. 400 years ago you were the young girl hopelessly in love and fighting for that love. Defying all fae laws just to be with your mate."

"Enough. Don't speak of such matters again." Evony warned.

"I am sorry for bringing up such sad memories. Please forgive me."

"GET OUT, BLOOD KING. LEAVE NOW! Evony boomed.

Trick could see that bringing up the past was not a good idea and immediately the effect of doing such could be seen on Evony's face. She was hardly a person that showed any emotions but hearing the blood king bring up her mate was the last straw. Trick left her office and exited the premises as the Morrigan sat back down in her chair.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of a life so long ago forgotten, a love lost and the memory of her mate. It had been such a long time since she had allowed herself to feel these emotions and now the blood king had caused her to relive them.

****400 years ago****

Evony raced from the cathedral as she watched the humans. It was fascinating to her because they were such fragile creatures. Her parents had warned her numerous times to avoid them at all costs but she was always drawn to them, one in particular.

The human that she had become obsessed with was enigmatic and haunted her dreams. Even in her waking moments she found herself consumed by the very essence of the person. Evony was young and ambitious. Her parents had high hopes for her.

She's beautiful and had been promised to a young warrior by the name of Vesta. He was everything that she could want in a spouse. They had met 3 years earlier and the attraction between them was instant so when their parents announced their betrothal, they willingly accepted.

But all that changed the moment Evony set eyes on the human who later captured her heart. Vesta knew of the obsession but he thought nothing of it. He trusted her and didn't feel threatened at all until Evony began to watch said human.

"Why are so consumed with this human, Evony?" Vesta asked.

"What I do and who with is my concern not yours?" She retorted.

"But it is my concern as your betrothed."

"Let it go, Vesta. I do not want to argue with you about this." Evony remarked.

"Is this why you have yet to give yourself to me?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why does everything boil down to sex with you?"

"Evony, I love you and I know you feel the same way but it has been 3 years already when are we going to marry."

"What is the hurry? We have all of eternity to be together."

"Do you love me?"

"How can you even ask me that, of course I do."

"Why have you never told me? You have been watching the human for 3 years now and I allowed it because I thought it was harmless now I see that I was mistaken."

"Vesta, the human is no concern of yours. Let it go." Evony warned.

"Perhaps if the human were out the way then you would regain focus again."

"Touch the human and it will be the last thing you do." Evony warned as she grabbed him round the throat and shoved him up against a nearby wall.

"Ev…..on…y p-p-please….." He struggled to get out as her gripped tightened until he could hardly breathe.

"Listen to me and heed my warning well. If you lay one hand on the human, I swear to you that I will destroy you." Evony hissed in his ear.

Reluctantly she let Vesta go. He rubbed his sore throat and stared at her. She had changed in the last 3 years and no longer resembled the woman he had fallen for. She was very protective of the human and he wondered why.

****Evony's office****

Evony sat back in her chair as she recalled the argument as clearly as if it had happened yesterday instead of 400 years earlier. She had nearly killed her betrothed because of an infatuation with a human that had consumed her thoughts constantly.

She remembered the moment when she had realized for the first time that she had fallen in love with said human. When she had met Vesta, although she was physically attracted to him there were no deep seeded feelings on her part.

Vesta loved her but she yearned for another. So for the very first time in her young life, Evony was confused. A fae falling for a human went against everything she believed in.

****400 years ago****

She needed to speak with someone about it and had gone to the one person who had defied rules before hoping that they could give her the answers she sought. Arriving at the blood king's palace Evony was shown to the large ball room where she waited.

Ysabeau came and greeted the youngster. She was impartial to many fae and often was called upon for advice by them.

"What brings you here, Evony?" Ysabeau asked.

"I need to ask your opinion on a delicate matter." Evony said nervously.

"What has you so upset that you seek my advice?"

"I am confused by the things I am feeling."

"Tell me, young one. What is it that you are confused about? Vesta is a good man and from what I hear has been very patient with you."

"Vesta is a good man but he is not the one for me."

"Come sit with me and tell me everything. Start at the beginning."

"Vesta and I have been promised to each other. We met 3 years ago and from the very first moment I was attracted to him but I never felt emotionally connected to him. I thought that being physically attached to him would be enough but I yearned for more. Then I met a human. From the first moment we met it was an instant bond. I have never felt like this ever before in my life. I think about the human all the time and long to be with them. Vesta knows that I have been watching the human. Today we argued and I nearly killed him for even suggesting that I have deeper feelings for the human than I do for him. He questioned whether I love him or not and asked why we have not been intimate yet." Evony finished.

"Are you in love with the human? Don't try to lie to me child, I have been around a lot longer than you have so tell me the truth."

"Yes, I am in love with the human."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Great feed back from you all. Keep them coming as I feel inspired.**

* * *

****Evony's office****

Evony wiped the tears from her eyes as she recalled the conversation with the blood king's wife. She had gone to her mother for advice and the woman had been helpful to an extent. Still seated at her desk, Evony stood up and walked over to the large window which adorned her office on the 12th floor. The city was illuminated in bright lights as darkness hid most of the unsightly areas from view.

Glancing at the wall clock, she noticed that it was now after 1:30am. She had been just sitting in her office for the last hour and a half recalling events that had taken place 400 years. When the ash had been crowned, Evony was curious as to who the new player in the game was going to be but when she had discovered that it was Vesta, all bets were off. The hatred and the anger that she had held down for so long now came bubbling up to the surface, it was what had driven her over the last 400 years. She sat on the leather couch that was placed at the opposite end of her office. Memories calling out to her again.

****400 years ago****

"Tell me child, what possible future do you see with this human? You know that fae live longer and the time you spend together will be but a dip in the well for you." Ysabeau asked.

"I don't know but I have to try. How were you able to remain with the blood king? Your story is something of a legend." Evony whispered.

"Child, I am a succubus. We were never made for monogamy but then I met Trick and we fell in love with each other. That in itself is rare. We used a bonding ceremony."

"Tell me how to bond with the human so that we can be together."

"The bonding ceremony is complicated. Many who have tried it have failed and those that have succeeded are very few. You need to be sure of what you are doing."

"I know only one thing that I love the human like I have never loved another."

"Do you know what you are risking by even asking me of such things? You are light fae betrothed to the ash's son, Vesta."

"I thought that you of all people would understand what I felt for the human. You fell in love with someone that your entire clan were against. I am sure of this."

"Then child tell me more of your love." Ysabeau asked.

"Mother, the human I yearn for is…Amazing, loyal, trustworthy, protective, loving and above all else she is beautiful." Evony beamed.

"She? You did not tell me that the human was female."

"She is. I have seen many human women before but none compare to her. She is powerful in her own right."

"Who is she?" Ysabeau asked seriously knowing that she would not like the answer.

"She is queen Helena of Assyria."

"Evony, the human queen? Of all the humans you had to fall in love with the one that we are at war with in the highlands."

"Perhaps, I am unaware of this."

"Child, you are asking for trouble. Forget the human, marry Vesta and live your life."

"I can't do that. All the things that I thought I wanted with Vesta are now the things that I want with Helena. I want to marry her, have her babies and raise a family with her. I want to be her queen just like she is mine."

"Don't speak of such things. What you are asking is impossible? Even if it were the elders would never allow such a union between a human and a fae."

"I don't give a fuck about the elders or the fae. The human will be mine whatever the cost."

"Calm down, Evony. I will help you." Ysabeau said.

"Thank you, thank you." Evony said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Firstly, I want you to take me to see this human of yours. Then I will tell you what my proposal is afterwards."

Evony took Ysabeau to the place where she watched Helena from. They were hidden from sight when Ysabeau set eyes on the human for the first time. She was tall, very tall – at least 6.2, which made her 2 inches taller than herself. The way she was walking …..no gliding, showed that she was a very confident woman. Confident, powerful and oh so sexy. Evony felt her mouth going dry the longer she stared at the woman.

Helena walked to the bathing pool unaware that she was being watching by Ysabeau and Evony this very night. She was well aware of Evony's presence since she had caught the fae watching her one evening 3 years ago. Now it was comforting to know that her admirer was nearby. Ysabeau knew that there was a subtle predatory feel about her, which added to her overall appeal, she now understood why the young fae was so infatuated with this human. Her beautiful face was frame by straight blue-black shoulder – length locks, but that wasn't the reason why Evony's mouth was running dry faster.

It's her eyes. They were ink-black and …..Sweet heavens, they were staring straight into hers. Evony stared back, stupefied. Helena slid into the bathing pool and laid her head back as she allowed the events of the day to wash off her form. Ysabeau and Evony left the human to some privacy as they headed back to the castle. Ysabeau went in first and sat down as she waited for the younger fae to join her.

"This is very dangerous, Evony. I can see the appeal of the human but at the same time you need to understand what is at risk."

"I already know what is at risk."

"Child, I don't think you do. Being with the human could cost you your life. The light fae and the dark would be after you. The elders would issue your death warrant."

"I don't care. I need her like I need air. She consumes my every moment both waking and sleeping; I will not let this go. If you don't help me I will find another way for us to be together."

"The only way that I can see for you two to be together would be to perform a bonding ceremony with her but she must be a willing participant otherwise it won't work. You need to speak with her soon before word of this reaches the elders."

"I will leave now and speak with her. But first tell me what is involved in the bonding ceremony."

"The bonding ceremony consists of a claiming ritual, blood sharing, bonding and then mating. I am not sure if this will work. It has never been tried with a human."

"Thank you. I know the risk but I have to try." Evony said as she left to seek out her love.

****The bathing pools****

Helena was relaxing in the bathing pool when she heard an unexpected noise. She was not afraid it was always someone or something after her. She had lived through many attempts on her life and this wouldn't be the last time. The war in the highlands was raging on and had been for over 10 years now. Helena herself had only been queen for 3 years about the same time that her admirer had started watching her. There had only been one interaction between the two in the course of the 3 years.

Helena had come to the throne after her brother had been killed in battle. She was 18 at the time and many suitors came to ask for her hand in marriage. All had been refused. She didn't want to marry for convenience but rather for love. So when her admirer had begun watching her, Helena was immediately taken with her. She had called Evony out one night after catching her at the bathing pools. Evony had smiled knowingly as Helena berated her with questions.

It was after this that they began their unspoken agreement. Evony would watch and Helena would entice. Tonight was no different even as Evony tried to sneak up on her love. Helena caught Evony around the throat as she held her dagger there.

"It's not very polite to sneak up on people." Helena whispered in Evony's ear as her naked, wet body pressed against that of the young fae.

"Please forgive me, my queen. I only wanted to gaze upon your beauty up close."

"What is your name?"

"Why do you ask such a thing of me?"

"Just answer the damn question. I want to know the name of the person who had been watching me for the last 3 years. The one who has invaded every part of my core."

"I am Evony."

"Evony, that is truly a beautiful name. Tell me Evony, why are you here? Do you know that to entice such feelings in another woman is wrong? It goes against everything that I believe in."

"Then tell me why you haven't walked away from me yet. Why you're still standing here before me naked?" Evony asked as she felt Helena back away from her.

"Over the last 3 years I have come to feel things for you that I have never felt for another and this frightens me. I am woman and a queen. You are a woman too. The feelings we have for each other are wrong."

"Is it wrong to be in love with you? Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend a choice but falling in love with you I had no control over. Every-thing that I am telling you is the truth and I have never felt the need to be more honest than what I am doing with you right now. I want you to know me and everything that I am, past, present and future.  
When I first began to realize that I was falling in love with you, it scared me. I was so afraid of facing my feelings for you because then I would be vulnerable and it's a horrible feeling. I have never felt so alive in all my life before, but loving you has freed me in a way that I could never truly describe.  
I used to think that it wasn't love because I'd only met you yet that once keep on replaying countless times in my mind and in my heart. Each gesture, each word magnified many times over so I tried to squash my rising feelings and when I thought about you my heart started to flip."

"Evony, you should not speak of such things like this." Helena warned.

"I didn't know how but you seeped into my imagination blurring lines of reality so I smiled a little smile savoring each bit of detail and sweetening my memories of you. I tried to snap out of it, trying to focus on the task at hand but inevitably your face popped up and thoughts of seeing you again brightened me up so I kept praying that this time it would be different perhaps something good and worthy something worth falling into.  
The words "I love you" are not enough to express how I feel about you. I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride; I love you because I know no other way. What I need to live has been given to me by the earth. Why I need to live has been given to me by you."

"Evony, you don't know me and yet you speak as if we have loved each other for millennia. I longed to know your name for many years but at the same time I have to hold myself back because feeling these things for someone I don't know is wrong."

"Helena, tell me that you don't love me and I will walk away. Tell me we have no future and I will leave this very moment."

"I can't do that Evony. I can be myself when I am with you and every time I look at you, my heart misses a beat. Love is what you mean to me and you mean everything. The fact that you are without a doubt my true soul mate and the fact that you are the first and only person I have ever truly loved. The amazing way you always seem to be able to read my mind, you bring out the best in me and just the sight of you lifts my spirits. But I don't think that is enough to build a life upon. We would face numerous challenges ahead just for wanting to be together. I am not sure I am strong enough to hand such things. I am queen of Assyria, I am expected to marry and produce an heir."

"So what if you are the queen. I love you and want to be with you. Tell me you don't want to share your life with me. I want to spend my life loving you, sharing everything with you. I want to have your babies and I want to be your wife."

"Oh Evony, above all else I would be honored for you to be my wife but having babies is an entirely different matter and one in which I do not possess the correct equipment for."

"What if there was a way that we could be together? A way for us to have everything we wanted."

"I would say yes in a heartbeat but that is only a dream."

"No, it's not. Let me tell you." Evony said as she led Helena over to a nearby bench.

The two women sat and talked for hours as Evony told Helena everything. She explained to the human about the fae, told her of the bonding ceremony and that they had to hurry if they had any hopes of completing it. Helena readily agreed because she too was already smitten with the young fae and more than anything wanted to be with her. They both knew that there would be challenges ahead but despite it all the two young lovers were prepared for whatever came their way.

"I can feel your love, because it touches my heart and soul. Your loving gaze is enough to carry me through a long day and you're the one who makes happiness happen so because of you, no matter what may come tomorrow, today my life is more complete." Helena said.

"I want to stay forever with you because I just can't imagine being me without you. Just a touch….. and I lose my heart all over again. Ever since you have come into my life, I yearn for more. You have given meaning to my existence. You are the only one who can make me smile even in my deepest sorrows and you always make me feel that anything is possible no matter what especially the way that you always look for and find the positive in everything."

"Evony, have you given yourself to another?" Helena asked shyly.

"I have not. You will be my first."

"I have been with another before you but we were not in love. She taught me how to pleasure my lover and I want to show you."

"Then take me, my queen. Make me yours." Evony said as Helena led them to back to the castle through a sealed entrance.

****Evony's office****

Evony remembered the night that she finally spoke to her beloved. She remembered the night very well indeed. It was the first time that she had given herself to another. Helena was her first and only lover. There has been no one else in 400 years.

****400 years ago****

Helena and Evony held each other close. They haven't kissed but the feeling of being with one another was all they needed for the moment.

"I am not worthy of your love, Helena, truth be told. The only way I can repay you is by offering my undying love. I love you with every fibre of my being and I promise to love you until the day I leave this earth." Her words came out raspy and Evony saw her lover's eyes becoming tender.

"Be careful what you promise me, Evony. If what you have told me is true, you will live for hundreds of years, long after I have gone. You cannot love someone for that long." Helena replied.

"I promise you that I will wander the earth in search for your soul in every human and once I've found it, I will wait for it to recognize mine and then we will continue our love." Her voice was thick with emotion.

Helena put her arms around Evony and pulled her close to her. She could feel Helena's hot breath on her neck as they snuggled. Helena pressed her lips against Evony's. Evony didn't stop her, so she slid her wet tongue deep inside of Evony's mouth. Helena then led her lover to her bed and as she laid her down, she pushed Evony onto her back and began kissing her breasts.

Evony began moaning loudly as Helena gently nibbled on her pink nipples. Helena quickly moved her tongue towards Evony's pussy. Evony grabbed Helena's long dark hair and held her in position as her lover's tongue began flicking her swollen clit. Helena hungrily sucked and licked on her lover's clit. Evony furiously thrust her hips upward grinding her wet aching pussy against Helena's talented tongue.

As Helena sucked on her hard clit, she began fucking Evony's pussy with two fingers. Helena rapidly thrust the fingers in and out of her hot pussy. Evony had never felt anything so incredible in her life. She held Helena's head and continued grinding her face against her pussy. As Evony came, they were sure she awoke every servant in the castle with her loud moaning and wailing. Helena sucked her pussy until Evony had totally flooded her mouth with her sweet pussy juices. The two lovers lay together holding each other close. Evony was awestruck by the passion that she had experienced with Helena. She wanted this woman forever.

****Light fae compound****

"Vesta, where is your betrothed?"

"Father, I don't know. Perhaps she is with her human lover." Vesta replied snidely.

"What are you talking about? Evony is your wife to be. You should know her whereabouts at all times."

"I don't give a shit about her. She told me earlier this evening that we will not be marrying anytime soon. She is infatuated with some human."

"Why was I not told of this before? Do you know who this human is?"

"No father, I do not. I thought that she was merely interested in watching but then things changed because she became obsessed with this one human. She has watched the human for over 3 years and I fear that she is in love."

"Rubbish. Fae and human together? Never. I will not allow it."

"Father, she is strong willed and won't listen to reason. Trust me I tried and she nearly killed me for speaking out of turn about her human."

"I am the ash. She is light fae and will do as she is told."

"Tell me Bacchus, why are you yelling?" Trick asked as he entered the room.

"I was merely engaged in a heated debate with my son regarding your daughter." Bacchus replied as he turned to greet the blood king.

"Which one may I ask?" Trick questioned.

"Father was simply asking where Evony was and I told him that I didn't know." Vesta said.

"Aaahhh so it is my strong willed Evony that is the center of this debate."

"My son tells me that your daughter is infatuated with a human. She refuses to set a date for the wedding." Bacchus said.

"I said no such thing. I merely stated that Evony is preoccupied with a human and that it is nothing seriously worry about." Vesta defended.

"How do you know that she is infatuated with a human?" Trick asked.

"Your daughter and my son have been betrothed to each other since 3 years ago and still I see no signs that they are ready to marry. I am concerned that Evony is merely doing as she was told and nothing more. Does she love you Vesta?" Bacchus asked his son.

"Father, she told me that she loves me. I believe her just give us some time." Vesta said.

"Bacchus, why are you in such a hurry for my daughter and your son to marry?" Trick asked.

"I simply want to solidify their union and our connection as family." Bacchus said.

"Father, Evony will marry me when she is ready." Vesta said.

"I think that is prudent to get this infatuation of hers under control." Bacchus said.

"Leave that to me. I will speak with my daughter. In the meantime, Vesta find out what you can about this human from Evony." Trick said as he took his leave.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - So I have taken quite a while to outline what Evony's past has to do with Bo and Lauren. We are getting to that but first a bit of background behind the Morrigan and her history with the ash. Enjoy!**

* * *

****Helena's bedroom****

"Evony, marry me!" Helena said as she suddenly sat up in bed.

"What?" Evony asked surprised.

"You said that you want to be my wife and have my babies. Let's make it happen and fuck everyone else. We belong together."

"Oh Helena, I will marry you." Evony said excitedly.

"So then let's do it tonight, why wait? I will summon the priest now and he will marry is immediately then we shall go see your mother about completely the bonding ceremony."

"Yes, yes, yes." Evony said as she watched her lover get dressed before leaving the room.

Helena returned a few minutes later. "I given word to my page that the priest to be ushered into my bedroom upon his arrival. Now please get dressed."

"Are you sure about this, my love?"

"Evony, you are my queen and I have never been more surer of anything in my life. I want to marry you above all else. I want you are my wife, my lover, my best friend, my soul mate and when the time is right the mother of my children."

"Majesty, the priest is here." The page said as he interrupted Evony and Helena.

"Send him in immediately and make sure that I am not disturbed for the remainder of the night."

"Yes, majesty." The page said as he left the room and ushered the priest inside.

"Queen Helena, I was summoned at this late hour by your request. May I ask what the urgency is?"

"Dru, this is Evony. She is the woman I am in love with and I summoned you here because I want you to marry here. NOW!" Helena said to the priest.

"Majesty, this is unheard of. Are you sure of this?" Dru asked.

"I am positive that this is what I want. You will marry us as I command and no one outside of this room is to know what took place here. Do I make myself clear?"

"Majesty, I will do as you ask." Dru said.

Evony and Helena stood side by side as Dru performed their wedding. The two women were in love with each other and he could see it. They were determined to defy all the odds no matter what the challenges that lay ahead.

"I pronounce you wife and wife. You make kiss your bride, Queen Helena." Dru said as he watched the queen kiss her lover.

Helena kissed Evony as though her life depended upon it. Their lips met in heated passion as they continued to kiss. Helena dominated the kiss as her tongue sought entrance into her wife's mouth, she embraced the need to possess the fae woman. They broke apart after making out for a few minutes when Dru coughed to make them aware that he was still in the room with them.

"If there is nothing else, I shall take my leave now." Dru said as he left the two women alone.

"My love, I give you this ring as a symbol of our union." Helena said as she placed her father's ring on her wife's hand.

"I love you so much." Evony said as she placed her engagement ring on Helena's hand.

"We should go see your mother now, because what I want to do to you involves a bed and some very not nice words that will be screamed from your mouth." Helena said.

"Let's go then." Evony said as they headed to her mother.

****Evony's office****

Evony recalled the wedding and the vows that they had made to each other. Helena had been so determined that even when the priest tried to question her about her decisions she had threatened to have him killed if he didn't do as she asked. Evony had been over the moon when Helena has proposed so suddenly. The human had been so sure of what she wanted and Evony agreed wholeheartedly. She walked over to her desk as she opened up the top drawer and pulled out a black velvet box.

The box contained her most treasured possession, the ring Helena had given her on their wedding day. She pulled it out and held it in her hand. The ring was simple; it was black gold and held a ruby square in the center.

"I love you so much before I had my first chance with you. Then you gave me the chance of my life time. It was only for a short time, such a short time. Then my life became filled with happiness and joy, you left me. For days I questioned why, for many nights I cried. I wanted to understand why you were taken from me. I promised myself that I wouldn't hate you or regret meeting you. But how could I? You made me feel things that I never felt before, you turned my life around and for this reason I know I will love you forever."

Evony placed the ring back into the velvet box as she was consumed with uncontrollable sobs. It had been such a long time since she had held the ring. She couldn't even remember what it had felt like on her finger for the brief time that she had worn it.

****400 years ago****

"Mother, where are you?" Evony called out for Ysabeau.

Ysabeau came hurriedly through to the entrance and grabbed her daughter by the arm as she ushered her and Helena into the nearest room.

"Quickly, we must perform the bonding ceremony. Your father knows about Helena and so does Bacchus. Hello, I am Ysabeau." Ysabeau said as she spoke to the two women before she went to retrieve one of her husband's blood sage daggers.

Evony and Helena followed Ysabeau as she led them into the sanctuary of the castle. She then went and locked the door.

"Mother, Helena and I are married." Evony said as she smiled at her wife.

"Darling that is wonderful news but now we must hurry and make your union permanent."

"Forgive me but what do we need to do?" Helena asked her mother in law.

"Give me your hands." Ysabeau said as she cut across each of the woman's palms.

"What now?" Evony asked.

"Join your bloodied hands together and repeat after me. Quickly, we don't have much time left."

"Right, what next?" Helena said.

"Repeat after me. I, Helena claim you Evony. Your bond as my mate. I claim you sexually, mentally, physically, spiritually and emotionally. I am yours just as you are mine."

Helena breathed in before doing as instructed by Ysabeau, "Evony, I claim you. Your bond as my mate. I claim you sexually, mentally, physically, spiritually and emotionally. I am yours just as you are mine now and forever."

"Evony, it's your turn my darling. Hurry." Ysabeau urged.

"Helena, I claim you. Your bond as my mate. I claim you sexually, mentally, physically, spiritually and emotionally. I am yours just as you are mine."

"What happens next?" Helena asked.

"Now you and Evony must complete the next part together." Ysabeau said as both women watched their hands as the blood receded into opposite palms. They were not bonded by blood.

"I think what my mother is trying to say is that for us to complete the next phase of the bonding ceremony we need to….." Evony whispered the last part into her wife's ear.

"Oh, I see." Helena said as she watched Ysabeau leave the room.

Evony saw the dark head of her wife come closer and closer still until their lips touched. Sensing her indecision, Helena's tongue pushed against her lips and with a soft whimper Evony granted her wife entrance. The moment the human queen's tongue slipped into her mouth, Evony felt her insides melt and her arms tightened against Helena's neck. Helena's tongue gently, but thoroughly, explored her mouth and then she broke the kiss to look down into dazed eyes. Unblinking black eyes looked at her, an unfathomable look in their depths. It was then that realization dawned.

She felt Helena pulling her closer to her to keep her from slipping out of her arms and onto floor yet still the breathtaking kiss continued. When the kiss ended her chest was heaving, while Helena was staring back at her with a burning intensity. Evony was turned on, much more so than she had been before. She wanted Helena to take her again to claim her, possess her and above all else impregnate her.

"Helena, my mother says that anything is possible during this stage of the bonding ritual so I have one request to ask of you my love."

"Tell me what you want, my beloved wife? I would give you the world if it were possible." Helena said to Evony.

"I want to have your babies. Make me yours."

She reached out her arms and Helena moved into them and held her close in a strong embrace as they stood like that for a while, simple savoring each other's touch. The kiss deepened quickly and Evony felt as if Helena was burrowing deep into her soul with the hypnotic strokes of her tongue inside her mouth. She sighed softly when she felt Helena's hand creep up to her breast. When she reached the gentle swell of Evony's breast, Helena broke the kiss abruptly and stared into the dazed eyes as if asking for permission to continue.

Swallowing hard, Evony nodded quickly. Yes, she wanted this. She wanted this intoxicating woman to conquer her body tonight then to claim her heart and soul afterwards. Helena looked down at the thin white shirt that was standing between her and the firm high breasts of Evony. She almost growled out in impatience as she noted the row of buttons running down the front of the shirt.

Ripping the shirt was out of the question. With a shaking hand, she clenched her teeth and quickly popped the buttons one by one to expose a flat stomach ribbed by muscled abs. Oh, how she was going to enjoy kissing each and every one of those muscles before dawn breaks. She rubbed her hand over the abs, making Evony gasp. Her hand moved further up to the beautiful breasts and she cradled one in her palm, she marveled at the perfect fit. Full and soft; just as she remembered. She gently skimmed her thumb over the hard nipple and smiled as she heard another gasp. She slowly bent her dark head and sucked a nipple into her warm mouth.

"Oh…," Evony exclaimed softly as she bucked her hips wildly, but Helena held her down with one strong hand on her chiseled stomach.

"From here onwards we create our own memories," Helena whispered in a dark voice and grinned lasciviously when she felt a thrill dart through Evony's body. "I want you so much, my heart. So much it hurts." With trembling fingers she traced the soft, sensual curve of Evony's lips.

The dark head arched and their lips met in a deep sensual kiss which left them both trembling with barely controlled desire. Helena hissed and arched her back when Evony pushed her hands under her shirt and traced her spine. Unable to hold back much longer, Helena quickly sat back on her knees and wiggled Evony out of her clothes. With her hand cupping her wife's core, she leant forward and flicked a rose-tipped nipple with her tongue. Her hand dipped lower and she groaned when she found Evony's already slick and ready. Moving lower still, her long slender fingers dipped slowly into the deep wet channel while her black eyes stared deeply into her wife's glittering ones.

"You know now how it is between us, my love. Don't hold back from me. If you want to scream then do so. I will make sure that no one interrupts your pleasure." She slowly extracted her fingers and greedily laved them with her tongue, not even aware that she was humming throatily as she savored her lover's nectar.

The act was so sexy that Evony almost came right then and there. Sensing her lover's battle to yield, Helena slowly shook her head. "Not yet. Please don't let it be over before I have had the chance to adore your beautiful body."

She moved downwards in a sensuous sliding action, her body rubbing over the blonde and spreading Evony's legs wide. She groaned faintly when her senses were overwhelmed by the deep musky scent coming from the heated center of Evony. She carefully stuck her tongue into the opening where her fingers had been a few moments before and smiled darkly when she heard Evony's soft cry of pleasure. Encouraged by the soft cries of her wife, she tightened her grip on her young lover's hips and thrust her tongue harder into her.

Evony was moaning loudly now, her head thrashing from side to side. A symphony now familiar to Helena's ears which made her heart constrict with infinite tenderness and deep love for this woman had stolen her heart. Helena felt the heat rising between her own legs and she could feel the wetness trailing down her thigh. With her need came a new feeling one of ever-present hunger. She found herself hungry for her lover and wasn't sure what to do.

She slowly sat back and looked into the eyes of her lover. If she continued, she might frighten her beloved and that was not what she wanted to do. Never_. _Not for as long as she existed. She didn't know how to start asking Evony if she could feed. She saw Evony raising herself onto her elbows looking at her with her heart in her eyes.

"Take what you need from me. I know we have never done this before." Before Helena could say anything, Evony smiled suddenly. "But in return I want you to do something for me too." Curious, Helena lifted her eyebrows questioningly.

"What more could I possibly offer you, my darling, that I haven't pledge to you already?"

"I want you to just watch me for a while."

Evony grinned when she saw Helena's eyes darken even further, a primal look flashing in the dark eyes. The thought of this woman overpowering her with her animalistic passion, made her whole body tingle with anticipation. She slowly laid back and keeping eye contact with Helena as she placed her own hand between her legs and began to rub herself slowly. She closed her eyes and groaned softly, extremely turned on by the thought that she was masturbating under the hot gaze of her very sexy lover.

Her one hand crept to her breasts and she pinched one of her nipples hard as her mouth opened in a long drawn out groan. The moan died abruptly on her lips and startled, her eyes flew open when she felt herself being picked up and held over Helena's lap. She wasn't even aware of when Helena had undressed as the dark woman leaned back very slightly, scissoring their legs so their mounds were pressed tightly against each other.

They started to gyrate feverishly as they struggled for a while before finding a mutual rhythm. Evony threw her head back at the sensation brought about by the intimate touch of her lover's sex against hers. The rhythm picked up until they were both moaning uncontrollably.

"You feel so good…I…I don't want this to stop. Make it last…please" Evony's eyes held Helena's as she was gasping words of encouragement, spiking the blood of the human as it called out for her to feed from her lover.

The sight of her beautiful lover gliding over her lap was so erotic, that Helena couldn't hold back anymore. She leant forward and pulled Evony into a tight embrace, her face buried in the sweaty column of the blonde's neck. Very close to her orgasm, Evony felt the soft sensation of Helena as she began to feed from her wife pulling at her life force as the chi essence flowed between them and with another drawn out cry she tumbled over the edge. Her head was swimming and her body felt like it was floating on air. She came in great gush of musky liquid and choked screams. Shaking like a leaf, her nails digging into Helena's broad shoulders.

It was all over in a few seconds and Helena gently cut of the supply. As if on cue, her body stiffened in preparation of the pending explosion. Evony moaned softly when she felt Helena's whole body starting to shake and a long hiss escaped the human's lips as she threw her head back and closed her black eyes. Her hips jerked sharply for a few seconds before they stilled. Gasping for breath and sweaty from their vigorous session, they sat holding each other tightly in complete silence. It was a long while later when Helena moved in a fluid movement, to stand next to the bed, Evony's worn-out body cradled tightly in her arms.

She bent over when Evony pulled her closer for a kiss. Their lips met and they were both surprised by the flame of passion that sprang to life immediately. Their eyes met and they both grinned. Helena wanted to go see if she was needed, but now she wasn't so sure if was a good idea to leave Evony just yet. Not when her body was already screaming for her lover's again.

"You fed from me my love." Evony said.

"It would seem so, my love." Helena replied.

"I think that the bonding has changed you. I think that you are a succubus like my mother which means that you can procreate." Evony smirked.

"Does it now my love?" Helena said as she pulled her wife to her and reversed the flow of chi as she pushed more of it into Evony.

****Evony's office****

That night had been the most precious of her short lived life. She recalled her mother helping her to achieve the impossible by bonding her to her human lover. Ysabeau had performed the bonding ritual for them but the repercussions of what they had done would not be realized until it was too late for either of them.

****400 years ago light fae compound****

"Vesta, I think that you should summon Dyson for me." Bacchus said to his son.

"Why father?" Vesta asked.

"Dyson is the best tracker that I know and he will be able to find out much faster than anyone else who the human that has caught Evony's attention is."

"Father, Trick asked us to let him speak with his daughter." Vesta said.

"Please do as I ask and don't question my motives again or you will suffer." Bacchus warned his son as he watched Vesta walk away to fetch Dyson.

Dyson and Vesta returned a few minutes later. Dyson was an excellent tracker and had become a valuable asset to the light fae ever since the war had ended.

"Ash, I am at your behest." Dyson said as he knelt before Bacchus.

"Father, I think that this is unwise." Vesta tried again.

"Be quiet. Dyson, my son's betrothed has become infatuated with a human. I want you to find out who it is and destroy them." Bacchus instructed.

"I will do as you ask." Dyson said as his eyes glazed over yellow.

"Father, please." Vesta begged.

"Enough." Bacchus said as he smacked Vesta across the face and watched his son fall to the ground.

Vesta quickly got up and left. He had to warn Evony. Above all else he still loved her and the thought of losing her to a human crushed his heart but she had a right to know. He just hoped that he was a little faster than Dyson.

****McCorrigan Residence****

"Ysabeau, where are you?" Trick said as he entered the drawing room and found his wife sitting in the dark.

"I am here." Ysabeau said silently.

"What have you done?" Trick asked quickly.

"I have done nothing but ensure our daughter's happiness." Ysabeau bit back.

"So you knew that she was infatuated with a human. What have you done?"

"Evony came to me and asked for help. I willingly gave it."

"Ysabeau, where is my dagger?"

"Trick, I used it on Evony and the human. They are bonded."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE? BACCHUS ALREADY KNOWS THAT OUR DAUGHTER IS IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN THANKS TO VESTA TELLING HIM." Trick boomed.

"Lower your tone and speak to me respectfully. I am your wife and after 1300 years together you should know that." Ysabeau hissed.

"I apologize forgive me. Tell me everything and quickly because I fear that we don't have much time before Bacchus arrives."

Ysabeau explained to Trick everything that she had done including the part about Evony marrying the human. He was angry and livid at what his wife had done. He knew the consequences of what Ysabeau had done but he would do anything to protect her. Vesta arrived a short time later thankful that he had got to Evony before Dyson. He quickly went inside where he found Trick and Ysabeau in the drawing room.

"What are you doing here Vesta?" Trick asked.

"I have come to warn Evony. My father has employed the services of a shifter to track the human that Evony loves. He will be here within moments." Vesta said.

"We must warn her." Ysabeau said as she rushed to the sanctuary.

Ysabeau called out for Helena and Evony. They answered, she asked them to meet her in the drawing room. Once the two women arrived there they found Ysabeau waiting inside with Trick and Vesta. Evony was confused.

"What is going on mother? Father, why is Vesta here?" Evony asked.

"Darling, let them answer?" Helena said to her wife calmly.

"Vesta came to warn you. His father has employed a shift to track Helena." Ysabeau said.

"Why would you do this?" Evony asked Vesta angrily.

"I didn't do anything, you did. We were happy until you became infatuated with that." Vesta said as he pointed to Helena.

"Refrain from pointing at me, please." Helena said.

"Enough all of you. We need to think about what we are going to do. I fear that Bacchus will be here within moments." Trick said.

"How could you do this?" Evony questioned.

"Me, you were the one who fell in love with a human. You are my betrothed and I love you with all my heart. I don't want to see you hurt." Vesta defended.

"Betrothed?" Helena asked her wife.

"Long story short Vesta and I were promised to each other before I fell in love with you." Evony said.

"Oh this is just so fucking great. When were you going to tell me?" Helena sneered.

"Probably never." Vesta added.

"Can you mind your own business while I talk to my wife?" Helena hissed as her eyes flashed black.

"Your wife?"

"Vesta, Helena and I are married. Mother helped me to bond with her earlier this evening." Evony said to her betrothed.

"Are you fucking insane to be bonded to a human?" Vesta growled.

"Can you three discuss this later?" Trick said impatiently.

Ysabeau turned her attention to the loud noise that came from the entrance to their home as Bacchus walked in with an army of fae including Dyson.

"Take them out of here?" He said as he indicated to Trick and Ysabeau.

Vesta, Helena and Evony were held. Bacchus approached them as he indicated for the human to be placed on the table.

"So you are the human that has distracted my son's betrothed from fulfilling her duties?"

"Fuck you?" Helena spat.

Keeping her head still, her eyes moved around the room until it settled on the shadow in the corner, the shadows moved and a figure stepped into the light. Dyson! Evony recognized him straight away because of his eyes. They were cold and empty - the eyes of a killer. He moved closer and came to stand next to table where Helena was lying on. He smiled, but it didn't reach his yellow eyes.

"It's a pleasure meeting you at last. My name is Dyson." His voice was deep and soft. He reached out to touch her cheek, but she quickly moved her head away from his touch.

She saw the anger flare up in his eyes. "You are quite beautiful. I must say that Evony has very good taste." He took stepped closer and she saw the hatred blazing in his eyes. "Killing you would be a pleasure just to see Evony break."

"You don't scare me, Dyson. You are a weak minded dog who only does what he is told." Helena was shocked to find that those provocative words came from her own lips.

Dyson's eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed to slits. "You think because you sleep with her that you are untouchable, don't you? Well, human I have a surprise for you, you haughty bitch." He leant closer, his lips curled upwards to expose his fangs. "You are a few minutes away from a very painful death and Evony will not be able save you. She will watch."

Evony and Vesta were watching the seen unfold before them as Bacchus laughed. He was enjoying himself too much.

"Evony, is your human lover really worth losing your life over. Marry my son now and all this will end on the condition that you never see the human again." Bacchus said.

"She can't marry me." Vesta said.

"And why not?" Bacchus asked.

"Because you son of a bitch, I am bonded to another." Evony spat out.

"That is impossible. How?" Bacchus replied.

"I am telling you nothing, ash-hole. Fuck you and your cunt of a son. Vesta, I promise that I will hunt you to the ends of the earth until I kill you if Helena dies." Evony warned.

"Such threats coming from you. You are not in any position to the be making threats such as those especially towards my son. Oh well then we done need the human any longer. Dyson you may do away with her." Bacchus said as he left the room.

"I'm so sorry, Evony. Please forgive me." Vesta begged as he watched her break.

Helena closed her eyes, letting what he said sink in. Yes, it might be too late for Evony to save her, but let it not be said that she, Evony's mate was a sniffling coward.

"You might kill me, but one think I know for certain, is that you will be following me shortly. She will not allow you to live." She prayed that her voice didn't sound as shaky as it did in her ears.

Dyson's eyes stared deep into her and she thought she saw a faint flicker of admiration in his yellow eyes. She'd expected him to snap at her or even slap her but the admiration she saw in his eyes was uncharacteristically warming to her. Dyson lunged for her and even as she tried to cringe from his touch, the ropes that held her didn't budge. He grabbed her shoulder so hard that his elongated nails bit deeply in her skin. Not wanting him to see her pain, she bit down hard on her teeth and absorbed the pain.

Without any preamble he sank his teeth deep into her neck and Helena screamed out at the pain as her eyes widened in terror. She felt the sucking motion and knew that he was draining her of her life force. A deep guttural growl sounded inside the room and then the lips at her neck were gone. She weakly opened her eyes and even though her sight was blurred by tears, she could barely still make out a dark shadow that was moving around the room in dazzling speed. Evony can't remember ever being so scared as when she saw Dyson bent over Helena's limp form as he drained her. All sense of humanity had left her at that moment and she allowed the predator in her to burst through. She had thrown herself at the shifter and flung him away like a worthless piece of trash.

She had been held by one of the ash's men but she never thought he would move so quickly and bite Helena. When she had heard Helena's cry of pain she had jumped into action but Dyson had already drained Helena at an alarming rate. Bacchus quickly returned to the room when he had heard all the commotion. Using preternatural speed came at Evony. Without looking at him, she stuck out her hand and with cold satisfaction and felt as her hand burst into his chest cavity. But not wanting him to die too quickly, she flung him away from her and went in search of Dyson, he quickly got to his feet as she quickly scanned the room for him, sniffing like a wild animal until she'd picked up his scent.

This time she smelt his terror and not the cockiness he'd radiated earlier. When she walked towards him, her eyes glowing red, she saw him turning on her, terror clearly visible in his eyes. Dyson went for her and Evony knocked him unconscious as she threw him into the wall. Cheated out of her chance to take revenge, she growled like a wild animal and sank her teeth deep in his throat not caring that she'd ripped open his vein and that blood was spurting over her. Dyson held his neck as darkness threatened to claim him. Vesta watched as Evony lost control over the human. He decided that this was the best time for him to leave and with that thought he fled into the night.

Ysabeau and Trick quickly entered the room after they were released by Vesta. Bacchus was holding his hands against the gaping wound in his chest staring up at Evony. She saw the hatred and pain in his eyes, his lips curved in a cold, goading smile. Trick and Ysabeau watched on as their daughter's eyes glazed over black.

"Even if you killed me, I just want you to know that I have killed your little slut too. She will not be reborn ever again and I hope the loneliness and your failure to protect her will drive you mad. I, Bacchus, have bested you."

She stepped closer to him; her eyes stiff in their sockets as they bored into his. She made sure that the inhuman side of her shown in her devil eyes. She smiled when she saw the fear in his eyes. Using one hand, she effortlessly dragged him up from the floor where he was lying in a growing pool of his own blood and held him above her head.

"You were wrong to underestimate me, Bacchus." Evony's eyes turned even blacker than they were, the irises disappearing completely. "I will hunt all who had a hand in the harming of my mate."

She took his head in one hand and wrenched it clean off before throwing his decapitated body away from her. Trick and Ysabeau were stunned. She moved cautiously over to Helena. Even before she'd reached her, Evony knew that her wife was dying, she could feel it. She gently scooped her body up in her arms and walked out of the room. If Helena was to die tonight, she wanted her to die in her arms. Her sight was blurred by the tears that was pooling in them, but she didn't wipe them away and kept on going. Trick and Ysabeau followed their heartbroken daughter.

_I've only just found you, my Angel, only to lose you forever. How am I going to go on without you? _

When she reached her room as she gently placed her wife on the bed. Trick quickly came to his feet when he saw his daughter's wife's limp body in her arms. He also saw the red tear streaks on Evony's pale face.

"Is … is she dead?" he asked softly, his voice breaking.

Evony shook her head. Ysabeau came to stand beside her daughter. It was clear to them both that their daughter was utterly in love with the human.

"She was bitten by Dyson. I couldn't do anything to stop him and I feel her slipping away from me, tell me how to save her, father." Evony begged.

"I am afraid there is nothing you can do." Trick said sadly.

"What am I going to do without her?" She gently touched Helena's cool cheek and moved away quickly towards the shadows in the room to mourn her loss.

Ysabeau gently took her daughter in law's hand in hers. "Helena, its Ysabeau. Please open your eyes." She felt her stir and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ysabeau… Where is… where is Evony? I need to.… to talk to her… urgently." Her voice was so soft; Ysabeau had to strain her ears just hear her.

Evony quickly moved closer and bent over her lover. "I'm here, Beloved. What do you want to tell me?" It was difficult to speak past the knot in her throat. The slightly unfocussed eyes of her wife searched the young fae's face intently.

"You are crying. Why?" Helena's voice was so tender it brought fresh tears to both Ysabeau and Evony's eyes.

"Because I will have to bid you farewell soon, my love. Too soon." Evony felt her throat constrict and she looked away quickly. She felt Trick gently rubbing her back. "I failed you, my love. I promised to look after you and I failed." She touched her wife's cheek lightly. "Will you ever forgive me?"

Helena grabbed her hand and placed a kiss in her palm. "You never failed me, because you showed me what it means to love and for that I will always be grateful."

"Please don't leave me." Evony begged as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'll never leave you my dearest Evony. I will be in your heart always. Remember, love that we can't have lasts the longest, hurts the deepest and feels the strongest." Helena said.

"I love you for letting me feel what it's like to have everything but I hate you for letting me feel what it's like to lose everything." Evony said.

"Forgive me, my love." Helena said just as she closed her eyes for the last time.

Evony held her wife in her arms as she finally broke. A scream tore from her throat the likes of which neither of her parents had ever heard. She was inconsolable by the loss and it took both Trick and Ysabeau to utilize all their supernatural powers in addition to strong spells to restrain their devastated daughter. She had quietly taken her lover's body to a burial place deep in the wood and upon her return, had purposefully walked passed them, went straight to the light fae compound.

The scene that greeted their eyes when they eventually went in search of her a few hours later was one of complete carnage. Thousands of bodies were scattered around the compound both human and fae alike. They found her at standing in the middle of the compound, covered in blood, her blood-stained hands exposed and with streaks of bloody tears running down her cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - So the poll was very successful and I had a lot of responses about whether Dyson should live or die. For the moment he is alive. Please review as this helps me to set the direction of the story also keep the ideas coming in. ~ Alex ~**

* * *

The weeks following Helena's death proved to be trying not only for Ysabeau and Trick but also for Evony as she shut down emotionally. On top of everything else Trick was doing his best to protect both his wife and daughter from the wrath of the fae elders.

After they had learnt of Ysabeau's part in the bonding of Evony to a human they called for her death but Trick granted her sanctuary and as long as he did, she was untouchable. As for Evony, the elders were fearful of what she had become and also for the fact that she was emotional given the death of her lover so they wanted to put her down so to speak.

Vesta has fled to parts unknown. Dyson had been taken into protective custody. Evony swore to hunt both Vesta and Dyson; she would wreak her revenge on them for the part they played in the death of her lover.

"Trick, how much longer can you go on protecting me?" Ysabeau questioned.

"I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." Trick replied.

"And what of Evony? She has already killed thousands and many more are dying each day the longer that Dyson and Vesta remain hidden."

"I will speak with our daughter." Trick assured.

"There is no need, father. I am here so speak." Evony spat out.

"Evony, please listen to what he has to say?" Ysabeau begged.

"Why?"

"Evony, I can't protect you if you keep putting yourself in harm's way especially since the elders what you dead." Trick said.

"I didn't ask for your protection. Where were you when I needed your help to save Helena? This is your entire fault." Evony growled.

"Child, how is this your father's fault?" Ysabeau asked gently.

"I am aware that you are angry with me but I had nothing to do with the humans' death?" Trick said.

"The human as you refer to her had a god damn name. She was my wife, Helena." Evony roared.

"Evony, calm yourself." Ysabeau said.

"Now is not the time to place blame….." Trick said as he was cut off.

"What better time than now? You promised me to Vesta even when I had told you of my feelings for another. You never listened to me and look where we are now. I hate you and the fucking light fae, I wanted to live my life with Helena. Raise a family and settle down not get involved in the politics of the fucking fae. I renounce my allegiance to the light fae." Evony growled.

"Child, do you know what you are saying?" Ysabeau said clearly shocked at what her daughter had said to them both.

"Evony, don't be so brash. Think about this." Trick said.

"Fuck you, father." Evony said as she left.

"I fear for her sanity. The elders will surely send a huntsman for her now." Trick said.

"Would you stop for one second? She is our daughter and all you care about are the fucking politics of the fae. She is in pain after losing the love of her life and you haven't even noticed that she needs us as her parents." Ysabeau said angrily as she too left.

Trick was shocked at his wife has said to him and it was true a fact that had not escaped him. He went to his study where he retrieved one of his blood sage daggers and the book in which he wrote with his blood. Grabbing the dagger he sliced across his palm. The blood flowed freely as he gathered up the precious liquid in an ink vial. After he was sure he had enough he covered the wound on his palm with a cloth and wrapped it around his hand.

Taking one of his quills he began to write on his book knowing full well that doing so would result in consequences that even he had no control over. He prayed that doing this would somehow ease the hurt that his beloved Evony was feeling.

**BLOOD FOR BLOOD, LOVE FOR LOVE**

**LET HER MATE BE REBORN AND RETURNED FROM ABOVE**

**THE LOVE THEY SHARE WILL FOREVER REMAIN**

**WHEN THEY MEET AGAIN AND AGAIN**

**EVONY AND HELENA A BOND SO STRONG**

**LET TIME NOR DISTANCE KEEP THEM APART FOR LONG**

**AT FIRST NO MEMORY SHALL THE MATE ENDURE**

**FOR IF THEIR LOVE IS TRUE THEN MEMORY LOSS IT WILL CURE**

**WHEN APART THE BOND WILL FORM THEM TWO**

**TOGETHER FOREVER BLACK AND BLUE**

After he's done Trick closed his book and released the breath that he had been holding in. Ysabeau is still angry with him and he doesn't blame her. 1300 years together is a long time and along the way he seemed to have forgotten the person he was. Now he could make amends for that but he prayed that the cost at which he had done to would not be too great. He now had to find where Evony had gone to because if the fae elders found her first there would be little he could do to save her.

****Dark fae territory****

Evony had been walking for hours and she was so tired of feeling empty. Her body felt numb as if the place where her heart used to be was gone. Tears of blood were streaked across her face and she didn't care that she had entered dark fae territory. She was captured by two dark fae and handed over to the Morrigan. She didn't even put up much of a fight. The fact was she just didn't have in her to care anymore. The Morrigan was shocked to see the daughter of the blood king in his sight.

"Child, why have you wondered into my territory? Should you not be home with your family?" He asked.

"Fuck my family." Evony spat out at him.

"You are the one that caused the killing spree at the light fae compound. I heard about you being bonded to a human. The elders have placed a bounty on your head."

"Do what you want with me, I don't care?" Evony retorted.

"Child, I know what it is like to lose a mate. Mine was taken from me 1300 years ago. I still yearn for her but revenge is the best outlet for your emotions."

"You don't even know what I feel. So don't talk to me of losing your mate. I held my wife as she died in my arms." Evony wept.

"I am sorry for your loss. I can help you if you want. Swear your allegiance to the dark and I will make you the most powerful fae yet. You shall have your revenge."

"What do you get out of it?" Evony asked.

"I will get my revenge. My name is Vokera and I am the Morrigan. I have been leader of the dark fae for over 1000 years but I need an heir and you shall be it. I will give you all the necessary resources you need to track down those who have wronged you." Vokera said.

"I accept your offer but I have a condition." Evony said.

"Name it." Vokera said.

"I will swear my allegiance to the dark and agree to be your heir but if any harm comes to my unborn children I will personally kill you myself." Evony said.

"Evony, you have my blood oath that no harm shall come to you or your kin. Give me your hand."

Evony did as Vokera instructed. He cut her palm and did the same to his. Then placed their hands in each other's so that they were entwined.

"My blood is your blood and from this day forward you shall be my heir. Your kin are my kin and your unborn children my grandchildren." Vokera vowed.

"Thank you." Evony said as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Vokera gathered the young fae into his arms as he held her. He was well on the road to getting his revenge for the way the blood king had wronged him. Having the blood king's daughter swear allegiance to the dark was an added bonus as was the fact that she carried the spawn of her human lover. This was just too good to be true!

****Evony's office****

Evony recalled meeting Vokera and the promises he had made her when he swore his blood oath to her. He had kept all of his promises but this had come at a cost. Her children. Evony had given birth to twins but shortly after they had been taken away from her. Vokera had told her that it was the work of the blood king but she later found out that he was the one behind it. She searched relentlessly for her children but couldn't find them anywhere that was until 30 years ago. Evony swore her revenge on Vokera for taking away the last piece she held of her mate vowing to kill him.

True to her word Evony killed Vokera 350 years ago after a heated argument. She then took the mantle of Morrigan and anyone that challenged her was dealt with immediately. She had found one of her children purely by accident but the bond was instantaneous. Her son, Vex was still young in terms of fae. He was only 30 years old due to the fact that Vokera had placed the twins in stasis. They didn't age until they were accidently found 30 years ago by humans who had then raised them as their own. The twins were separated at a very young age. Vex was sent to live with a foster family somewhere in Dallas where as his sister had been dumped in the middle of nowhere. Evony recruited Vex and once she explained what had happened, he too vowed to help his mother avenge the death of her mate and search for his sister.

As she looked out the window, Evony could see the last remnants of night give way to the day and she realized that she had been thinking of Helena the whole time. Her heart ached and she wanted more than anything to not feel but that was impossible. Her thoughts were interrupted when her spy walked into her office. He sat down and smiled at her, knowing that he would be rewarded handsomely for the information he provided.

"Why are you here? Did I not give you strict instructions to watch the blood king and the succubus?" Evony growled at him.

"I did as you said but I came here as quick as I could because something happened yesterday at the Dahl between the succubus and the human, Dr. Lewis."

"Well, then tell me everything you saw and heard." Evony inclined.

"I was at the Dahl when everything happened. We were told to leave after the succubus lost control and nearly killed the wolf. I took the wolf to the light fae compound for treatment but when I came back to the Dahl later on things had changed."

"What things, siren?"

"It would seem that the succubus had bonded with Dr. Lewis. She performed the bonding ritual and they are now joined." Hale said.

"Interesting? What does the blood king think of this?"

"He was furious when he found out. But I also have something else to tell you. I did a background check on the succubus and as suspected she is your daughter."

"Finally, what of the wolf?"

"Dyson is still in critical condition as far as I am aware. As for the ash he has had me followed by one of his spies but I ditched them in an alley after I slit his throat."

"You have learnt well siren. Take some unicorn blood and give it to the wolf."

"Why? I thought you wanted him to die?"

"I do but it must be at my hand. Please do as I say then come back here as quickly as possible."

"I will do as you ask Morrigan." Hale said as he bowed before her and left her office.

"Soon, I will have my revenge." Evony said quietly to herself.

Hale had been spying for the dark fae for a little over 200 years. Evony had taken him under her wing so to speak after he had been betrayed. He was an asset to her because she knew everything that was going on inside the light fae compound thanks to him.

****Light fae compound****

Vesta was growing impatient as he waited for the return of his spy. It has been hours since he had issued instruction but now he had heard nothing. He was anxious at the same time knowing full well that Evony would make good on her threat even if it was 400 years old. He had beefed up security round the compound and even doubled his personal guard. He was sure that she would seek her revenge for his part in the death of her mate but how? Evony had been the dark fae leader for 350 years and she had grown powerful.

None challenged her and those that did were put down. Yesterday had been the first time that she had approached him and as it turned out he was fearful of the meeting even though he had acted as if she weren't as threat to him. He had managed to evade her for 400 years but now there was nothing stopping her from taking his head. He had heard about the massacre that had occurred at the compound after the death of her mate. Thousands had died at her hand. She was not concerned with repercussions only that justice had been served but Vesta knew the only thing driving her was revenge. He knew that his time was limited as was Dyson's.

****Crack Shack****

Kenzi had arrived back at the crack shack a little after midnight. She was tired after all the drama that had played out at the Dahl. Worse was the confrontation with Evony but for some reason it had triggered something else. What she didn't know yet? Kenzi crawled into bed and quickly fell into a deep slumber. Her dreams conjured up images of stuff long past. There's images of her being crowned queen and of suitors asking for her hand. Then there her, the love of her life.

They were in bed together making love, joining together in ecstasy as confessions of love are made to each other. She was there as they performed the bonding ritual with a succubus who looked very much like Bo. There was scenes of passions as they played out before her and the attack by the light fae. She felt it the moment she died, how her mate's heart had broken. She'd heard the screams of grief. She even felt healing after her body had shut down to preserve her. She remembered being buried by her lover and how they had said goodbye to each other. She saw the blood tears as they fell down her lover's face when she shut her eyes. She recalled how after a long time of lying in the dirt she had dug her way out.

She had been met with the sun that morning. The world was very different than she recalled and it seemed that she had been to ground for quite a long time. There was only one thing she knew and that was to find her mate. Kenzi awoke shocked, as sweat beaded her brow. Quickly getting up from the bed she headed into the bathroom hoping that washing her face would clear her mind. What she saw in the mirror not only scared her but fascinated her at the same time? Her eyes were glazed over black. It was like she had been awoken from a dream. She looked in the mirror at herself once again.

"Shit. What the fuck is up with my eyes?" Kenzi mumbled.

Closing her eyes, Kenzi hoped that they would return to their natural color but when she opened them again they were still black. Kenzi was confused. Her heart felt as if a piece of it was missing; on top of that she knew she was in love. How was that even possible when she wasn't even in a steady relationship? The only thing she knew for sure was that something was calling out to her, beckoning her to reclaim what was hers. Kenzi is suddenly overwhelmed with feelings and thoughts.

Some were of intense passion, desire, longing and need. Others were of hatred, anger, frustration and grief. There was sadness and hurt along with loss. But the one that over powered them all was of an all-consuming love. The thoughts she could hear clearly as if someone were speaking to her directly. She tried to focus on them. She wasn't sure what was going on but she needed to try and find out otherwise it would drive her crazy. So she listened for the thoughts.

_I will avenge you my love. I will seek vengeance against those that took you away from me._

Kenzi felt the emptiness of her mate and she wanted more than anything to reassure that she was there and they would be together again soon.

_I am here, my angel. Don't fear for we shall be together soon. I will find you._

****Evony's office****

Evony had to sit down quickly when she'd heard a response to her thoughts. It was impossible how could someone speak with her that way. The voice had been that of Helena but how? It had been 400 years since she'd last heard it. Evony began to cry and her tears were blood red as they fell down her face. Her mate was lost to her but now she could clearly hear the voice of her beloved in her mind. Maybe she should try again to see if there would be an answer.

_Helena, is that you?_

_Yes, beloved. It is I._

_I thought I lost you. I miss you so much._

_Don't cry, angel. I went to ground for a long time whilst my body healed but when I awoke I had no memories of you until yesterday._

_I feel you. Why didn't I feel you before?_

_Beloved, I don't know. I only know that when I awoke all my memories had returned along with some of yours. I felt everything that you have gone through. I heard you cries when I left you and I even felt your grief._

_It has been so long and so much has happened._

_Beloved, tell me how long it has been? How long you have endure this pain?_

_It's been 400 years. There is so much I want to tell you._

_You will. 400 years, wow that is a seriously long time to be without me._

_If you have seen and felt everything I went through then you know about our children._

_Yes, I do beloved. I know that you have found our son and I can't wait to meet him. I look forward to seeing you again too._

_I am still searching for our daughter but I think I may have found her although she is in great danger at the moment._

_Beloved, I will do everything in my power to protect my family and know this we will be a family again this I promise._

_When will I see you?_

_Beloved, I am closer than you think. Wait for me._

_How will I know it's you?_

_You will know because my heart will recognize yours. I am never far away and now I know that you are here I will find you. You belong to me just as I belong to you._

_I have missed you so much. I have felt so empty without you._

_Beloved, I am here now and I love you. You can call on me whenever you need and I will answer but until I find you this will be our communication for now._

_I want to hold you, kiss you and feel your body against mine._

_Beloved, control your thoughts. I yearn for you as well but be patient. I have to go but we will speak again soon._

_Goodbye for now, Helena._

****Crack Shack****

Kenzi was in awe. She had just had a full telepathic conversation with someone who was supposed to be her mate. Yet as they talked Kenzi felt herself drawn in. She knew that the person she'd been talking to was a woman. The woman had sounded so broken and Kenzi had done her best to reassure the unknown lover of her existence promising that they would meet soon. But she didn't even know where to start and what was this about kids? She had kids with this woman. A son and a daughter. Bloody hell. She needed to speak to Bo about this and soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - So I have had some great reviews about how this story is progressing with a few not so happy people. I wanted to write something different and not everyone will like what is written or where the story is going. Thanks for those that have R&R I really appreciate it. Enjoy ~Alex~**

* * *

****Evony's office****

Evony was stunned. Helena was alive and they had just spoken telepathically. She was excited at the prospect of seeing her mate again. Would her wife still look the same? Helena had said she loved Evony which meant that had not changed. She had also mentioned that she had no memories of them until yesterday. How's that even possible when she couldn't recall anything that had happened which was significant? All she knew was that her mate was looking for her. She couldn't wait.

****Light fae compound****

Hale snuck into the lab as quietly as he could after he disarmed the security protocols long enough for him to get in and get out. He went over to where Dyson lay. Pulling out a syringe of unicorn blood he administered it to the wolf quickly. Evony had told him that the results would be fast and that the wolf would recover in a matter of hours. Unicorn blood was rare and he wondered why she was wasting it on Dyson. Evony simply told him that she wanted to deal with the wolf herself.

He did what he was told and left before anyone suspected that he had been there. He discarded the syringe in one of the medical waste bins and headed to his car as he made his way back to the dark fae leader's offices.

****The Dahl****

Trick had returned to the Dahl after the confrontation with Evony. He's angry with Bo for putting not only herself in danger but Lauren as well. Although he'd little regard for humans it felt like history was repeating itself. Trick had done everything in his power to ensure the safety of his family but eventually the elders had grown tired of waiting and had taken Ysabeau by force. He watched as they killed her in front of him. Evony had disappeared and it was only recently that they had met up again.

He could tell that she resented him for not saving her mate. He had also assumed that Bo was Aife's offspring not knowing that she was really Evony and Helena's. Whenever his granddaughter asked about her mother he didn't know what to tell her so instead remained silent.

****Bo & Lauren's room****

"AAAHHHH FUCK…BBBOOOOO….. RIGHT... THERE… DON'T STOP…." Lauren husked as she pushed her hands down on Bo's shoulders in an attempt to get the succubus to fuck her harder and faster than she already was.

Bo's lips curled upwards into a smirk as she pressed her body down onto Lauren's. They had been making love all night and after drifting off in the early hours of the morning Lauren had been woken up by her lover going down on her again. She'd already had three mind-blowing orgasms and was well on her way to a forth as the succubus began to feed when she brought their lips together. Lauren thrust her hips up as she tried to keep up with her lover but it was in vain.

"Bo, please baby….I need to cum….." Lauren panted.

"Lauren, I am well aware of what your body needs my love and I will make sure that you get it but be patient." Bo said as she went back to feeding on Lauren's chi.

Lauren's fingernails dug deep into Bo's back as the succubus continued to thrust her fingers in and out of her lover's soaking wet pussy at a furious pace. Hips bucked against each other as Bo used her pelvis for extra leverage.

"Is this how you want it, Lauren?" Bo husked into her mate's ear as she ran a series of kisses up the side of her throat until she could bite down on the soft exposed earlobe as Lauren threw her head backwards and moaned loudly.

"Yes," Lauren cried out as she lifted her leg onto Daryl's hip, moving with the woman's encouraging hands to tangle her legs around the dark haired woman's waist. "Please, yes… Bo… I need it… I need you."

"Cum for me, Lauren." Bo husked as she felt her lover's walls tighten and constrict around her fingers.

"FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK…. UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…. SHIT…" Lauren screamed.

The succubus pulled away long enough to look into Lauren's face as her eyes swam with desire and need. She felt the breaking point approaching in her lover's gaze, the moment that Lauren begged for release. Bo loved watching Lauren as she came undone feeling as her lover's inner muscles clenched hard around her fingers as her head slammed back into the bed, her back arching upwards and her hips moving briskly against the succubus' hand.

They held each other close as Lauren's breathing returned to normal. Bo could not have loved her mate any more than she did at this precise moment in time. Lauren was her world and watching her come undone was the most intimate thing that they shared as lovers. There was nothing and no one that compared to what she felt for her mate in this very moment or beyond.

"God Bo, that was amazing. It was incredible the first 3 times but that last round was something else it was fucking wonderful." Lauren panted.

"Such dirty language from such a beautiful mouth, doctor." Bo teased.

"I love you, succubus."

"Lauren, I love you too."

"Can we sleep for a little bit? I am so exhausted." Lauren whispered as she laid her head on Bo's shoulder.

"Yes we can my love. Close your eyes." Bo said as she pulled Lauren closed to her.

The two lovers fell into a deep slumber and were content to just ignore the outside world for a little bit longer as they reveled in their bonding.

****Outside Bo & Lauren's room****

Kenzi had just walked into the Dahl when Trick greeted her. He wasn't his usually cheery self but she decided to let it go for now. She had enough of her own problems to deal with right now rather than trying to help with his as well.

"Yo Trickster where is Bobo and her lady love?" Kenzi asked.

"I think that they are still in their room. Probably sleeping now since the ground has stopped shaking now that they have stopped fucking." Trick retorted.

"Wow, I have never heard you swear before." Kenzi laughed.

"Well at this point in time I think swearing is called for given the recent events that have transpired in the Dahl."

"Yeah I totally agree with ya."

"My granddaughter is foolish for doing what she did. To bond with a human goes against everything that the fae stand for." Trick growled.

"Trick, for someone so old and wise you sure are a fuck up. Dude, it is time to move with the times and let the old ways go."

"Kenzi, you do not understand what challenges that they face now. The light and dark fae will be hunting them for loving each other."

"Dude, they love each other shouldn't that be enough."

"It didn't help my daughter when she tried it. She lost her mate and then I lost her."

"I'm really sorry. Maybe you need to hear what Bo has to say before you condemn her for bonding with a human." Kenzi said.

"Humans are feeble. Fae are meant to be with other fae not humans. Bo doesn't know what she has done. Lauren as well. This is stupidity on both of their parts."

"Why are you so biased against humans?"

"That is not your concern. I have some errands to run please tell Bo I will be back in a little while."

Trick left the Dahl in a huff. He was furious with Bo. She had been impetuous and instead of seeking his advice she had done her own thing as had his daughter previously. Kenzi's left sitting in the Dahl alone still trying to reconcile what had happened to her earlier.

_Helena, can you hear me? _

_Yes, beloved. I can hear you. _

_Where are you? _

_Why are you asking, my love? _

_Can you show me? _

_Tell me how? _

_Close your eyes for a moment just as I close mine then open them. _

_Very well, beloved. _

Kenzi did as Evony had instructed her. Her eyes were closed as were Evony's and then Kenzi opened hers. Evony's looking through the eyes of her mate as she took in the surrounding environment. Her mate was somewhere familiar but she couldn't place it.

_Beloved, can you see where I am? _

_Yes but I don't recognize it. _

_That is amazing. Can I try the same thing with you? _

_Yes you can. _

So just like before Kenzi closed her eyes again as did Evony. Then Evony opened her eyes as Kenzi kept hers closed. She was shocked to see that she could see everything that her mate was looking at and even amazed at her surroundings.

_Beloved, I can see where you are? _

_Helena, I miss you. _

_Beloved, is there are mirror close at hand? _

_Yes why? _

_I want to gaze upon your beauty. Will you show me? _

_I will do anything you ask of me. _

_Thank you. Please look at yourself in a mirror so I can see your reflection. _

Evony walked over to the full length mirror that stood in her office closet. She opened up the closet and stood in front of the mirror as Kenzi took in the view. Kenzi was shocked to see that the woman she had been communicating with is the Morrigan.

_Evony! _

_Yes, love. _

_You are just as beautiful as I remember. _

_Is it my turn yet to see you? _

_I can do this yet with you. Please give me some time. _

_Helena, what is wrong? I can feel that you are in shock and you are hiding something from me. _

_Beloved, I'm not ready to reveal myself to you yet._

_Why? _

_Please don't ask me that. _

_What are you ashamed of? I have been waiting 400 years for you and frankly I am growing impatient. I don't care what you look like just that I love you. _

_Evony, you may say that now but things change people change. _

_That's bullshit and you know it. _

_I can't do this with you right now. Remember I love you. _

Kenzi broke the link and put up her mental shields so that Evony would not be able to contact her. It was cruel but she was scared after finding out that the love of her life is the Morrigan.

****Evony's office****

Evony found herself alone as Helena had cut the mental link. She was crying as blood red tears fell down her face. She didn't understand why her mate refused to reveal her identity. It wasn't too much to ask was it? Evony only wanted to look upon the face of her wife but the request was denied. Vex came in a short time later and found his mother crying at her desk. His heart broke for her. She was usually a strong woman but when it came to her mate, things were different.

"Mother, why are you crying?" Vex asked.

"I don't know if I can explain it to you." Evony said.

"Why don't you try?" Vex said as he sat down across from her.

"I have found your mother. She spoke to me through our bond yesterday for the first time in 400 years."

"Well isn't that good news?"

"It is except for the fact that she won't reveal to me what she looks like. Remember I told you that we were bonded."

"Yeah I do."

"Well there are certain things we can do through the bond."

Like what?"

"I can feel what she feels, hear what she hears and see what she sees."

"That's amazing."

_Evony, is that our son there with you? _

_Yes it is. _

"Mother, are you okay." Vex asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Vex. Your mother is just asking about you." Evony reassured him.

_Can I see him? _

_Yes, my love. I will show you what he looks like. _

Vex watched his mother as she closed her eyes and then opened them again. Evony's eyes were blazing red but there was a hint of black in them as well. Kenzi looked through her mate's eyes as she took in the form of her son. Vex was 6'2 and had short blue-black hair just like Helena did. He had black eyes just as she did as well. He was handsome and Kenzi could see that he held many of Evony's traits as well. She felt tears form in her eyes amazed at the life she had created.

"Mother, what is she seeing?"

"She is looking at you through me and I am sure she is impressed." Evony smiled.

_He is a very handsome young man._ _I can't believe he is ours. What of our daughter? _

_I am still searching for her but I have a very good lead. _

_Please let me know what you have found out. _

_I will do but I am still upset with you. _

_I know beloved but please understand that it is for the best at this time. _

_Very well, Helena. _

"Mother, can she hear what we are talking about?"

"Yes she can."

"I have things to attend too. Please tell her that I look forward to meeting her." Vex said as he left her office.

"I will do." Evony replied.

_I must go. I will talk to you again soon, beloved. _

Kenzi cut the link. Evony smiled to herself knowing that Helena had glanced at their son through her eyes. She felt the woman's emotions. Hale walked into Evony's office and reported everything that he had done.

****Light fae compound****

"Why have I been paged to the medical labs, doctor?" Vesta asked the nervous physician.

"Sir, I wanted to inform you of Dyson's condition." The doctor replied nervously.

"Fine, be quick about it." Vesta said.

"Actually sir, you might want to see for yourself."

"Okay, show me then."

The physician led the ash into the room where Dyson had been placed so he could be monitored due to the extent of his injuries. Dyson was sitting up in bed, frustrated at being confined to the medical lab unable to leave until released.

"Dyson." Vesta said as he looked at the wolf.

"Vesta, er….. I mean ash." Dyson replied.

"Leave us." Vesta said to the physician.

"As you wish sir."

"I see you are doing better than you were yesterday. You do realize that you were brought to the compound half dead." Vesta said.

"I know that." Dyson said.

"Care to tell me what happened and how the hell you have healed so quickly?"

"I don't actually know how I have healed so quickly but am grateful. As for what happened to me that I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?" Vesta questioned.

"It's personal and I'd really like it to stay that way."

"Very well but if I find out that the succubus had anything to do with this I will take action. Speaking of which I think we have a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Evony came to see me yesterday. She knows that you are here and I think she is just waiting for her chance to strike. Be careful." Vesta warned.

"I'm not afraid of her. I'll put her down just like I did with her pathetic human lover." Dyson growled.

"Don't ever underestimate a heartbroken lover. I know that you heard about the massacre that she was responsible for at the compound 400 years ago."

"Yeah so what?"

"Dyson, do you know how many fae she killed single handedly?" Vesta asked the curious wolf as their eyes met.

"No, I only heard that it was a lot."

"It wasn't just a lot. There was over 5 000 fae who were killed because of you killing her mate."

"So what?"

"Dyson, you are a fool. How you have managed to stay alive and avoid detection from Evony is still a mystery to me but I warn you she will hunt you down."

"I'll be ready for her. I am not afraid of her."

"You have been my friend for a very long time and I am trying to save your life but if you insist on being foolish there is little I can do to help you."

"Vesta, I have other things to worry about rather than an old woman with a revenge vendetta against me for something that happened 400 years ago."

"Have it your way Dyson but remember I did warn you." Vesta said as he walked out of the medical lab leaving the wolf alone.

****Evony's office****

"Hale, thank you for coming back so quickly. I need you to find Dr. Lewis for me."

"That's easy; she's at the Dahl with Bo." Hale said.

"Well, fortune is smiling on me." Evony said as she smiled.

"You may go now siren. Thank you for all your help."

"I check you later, Morrigan." Hale said as he left her office.

_Evony, what are you doing? _

_I'm not doing anything yet. Just getting ready to deal with a personal matter. _

_Beloved, be careful. There are many who are plotting your demise. _

_I know. I just need to deal with the human doctor and the succubus. _

_Why? _

_I've recently found out from a reliable source that they have performed the same bonding ritual my mother did for us. _

_Ah, I see and what do you hope to do by getting involved? _

_I don't want the same thing to happen to them that happened to us. They deserve a fighting chance we never got that. _

_Evony, I am always with you._

_Do you not agree with me helping the succubus? _

_Help where you can but be careful. I will destroy any that try to harm you. Why is this succubus so important to you? _

_I have been informed that she might be our missing daughter. _

_Very well, do what you must. _

_Thank you my love. _

Evony was grateful that Helena supported her decision to help Bo and Lauren. She would make damn sure to support the young lover in any way she could and everyone else be damned. The blood king would not get in her way this time.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - So a couple of things before we get into the chapter. Thanks to those who pointed out the error I made with the character names, greatly appreciated. A little bit more of Helena/Kenzi will be revealed as the story progresses but just to answer the question. Kenzi is the reincarnation of Helena so she has all her memories and what not. Hope that makes sense if not PM me and I will do my best to try explain it. As always R&R also don't forget to keep your ideas coming in. ~Alex~**

* * *

****Bo & Lauren's room****

Bo was still sound asleep when Lauren crawled out of bed. She was in the process of putting on the clothes that they'd found in Trick's study when her lover awoke.

"Where are you going?" Bo asked sleepily.

"I need to get back to the compound before the ash suspects something." Lauren said.

"Lauren, you have already bonded with me and I am sure that other fae can tell. Whether you like it or not you have been marked by me just like I have by you."

"Bo, we need to figure out what all this means."

"I know babe and we will just come back to bed for now."

"Bo?" Lauren said as her eyes flashed purple.

"Lauren, do you want to try and see what powers we have gained since we bonded."

"I'd like that very much but right now I need something else." Lauren said as she lunged at the succubus.

****Outside Bo & Lauren's room****

Kenzi was still sitting at the bar trying to understand what was happening to her. Trick's restocking the shelves of his bar with fresh booze since the last lots were destroyed when Bo threw Tamsin into the liquor cabinet.

"Fucking Bo, she is so stupid. Bonding with a human." Trick mumbled to himself.

"Sometimes we can't help who we want or why? Least of all why we love them." Kenzi replied.

"Kenzi, you know nothing of what the repercussions are for what Bo and Lauren have done? This is such a mess." Trick said.

"So stop being such a fucking dick and help them, blood king?" Kenzi said as her eyes flashed black.

Trick stumbled backwards in shock as Kenzi walked over to where he stood. She watched him as they stood face to face.

"Are you afraid?"

"Yes."

"Good. You best remember that once upon a time I was in a similar position to Bo and Lauren, back then you refused to help me. Don't make the same mistake again."

"Kenzi, what is wrong with you?" Trick asked the Goth after she'd made the questionable statement and he didn't understand what she meant by it.

"I am merely stating a fact, blood king."

"Are you possessed or something?"

"Must you insist on be so stupid right now, Trick. Can you not see what is right in front of your eyes? I have waited 400 years for this and I shall wait no longer."

"I don't understand."

"Then let me make it very clear for you. How long has Evony mourned for her mate? You stood by and watched as the fae destroyed your family because of ancient beliefs. Now you have lost not only your mate but also your children."

"How do you know of such things?"

"That is enough for now. Reveal what we have spoken about and it will be the last thing you do. Are we clear on that?" Kenzi asked as she picked up the blood king by his neck.

"Y-yy-es." Trick barely breathed out.

Kenzi let him go and went back to the seat where she had been seated previously as she continued to watch Trick. Trick was stunned by what had just happened with the little Goth girl and couldn't for the life of him understand it. Kenzi walked to the back of the Dahl confused as to what was happening to her. She was Helena that much was true because she remembered her coronation, the day her father died, the suitors who came to her doorstep asking for her hand in marriage then she recalled meeting Evony and the war that she had been fighting. As Helena, Kenzi knew that she'd had this whole other life but what did that mean for the life she had lived so far. It wasn't that she didn't embrace her destiny as Evony's mate but she needed to reconcile it with who she was now. Could the two coexist?

****Light fae compound****

Vesta is sitting in his throne room go through some documents as he reviews various requests and petitions that have been made to him.

"Where is Dr. Lewis?" He asked.

"No one has seen her since yesterday morning sir."

"Find her."

"Yes sir, we will get someone on it immediately."

Evony chose that exact moment to burst through the doors of the throne room. Vesta quickly stood from his throne as she walked over to where he was standing.

"Sir, shall I call for security?"

"No, leave us." Vesta responded.

"Vesta, really all this security and for what? If I wanted you dead you would be already. Now, I have come to ask for a favor." Evony smirked.

"What do you want now?"

"Be careful how you talk to me, Vesta. You are on borrowed time as it is?" Evony said as she stalked over to him in a predatory manner. Vesta was nervous but he wasn't about to show that to Evony. Even if she had threatened him about the fact that she could kill him at any moment.

"What do you require?"

"I want Dr. Lewis to come work for me. There is an outbreak amongst the dark fae and none of my physicians have been able to come up with a cure as yet."

"Dr. Lewis is my property. What makes you think that I would just hand her over to you?"

Evony liked the fact that Vesta tried to portray braveness even though she could feel the fear as it rolled off him in waves. She walked over to him as he stepped back to get away from her. He was stopped as he fell back into his throne.

"I am not playing games with you Vesta. I am not asking for your permission to use Dr. Lewis, I did it out of respect for tradition but frankly I don't give a fuck. So I am telling you this only once and you better listen. Dr. Lewis is going to be reporting to me for the foreseeable future until I say otherwise if you've a problem with that then you need to talk to my blade." Evony said as she drew her blade from its sheath and held it against his throat.

"Aaaahhh, okay Evony." Vesta said nervously.

"Glad that we got that out the way. Now what of Dyson?" Evony said as she put her blade away.

"What about Dyson?" Vesta said as he rubbed his sore neck.

"Really, Vesta. You are going to play the ignorant fool now? I will deal with Dyson because he is to blame for the death of my mate and if you get in my way, be warned."

"Evony, how much longer do you think you can continue to threaten me? The fae elders will not take this lightly and you will be dealt with."

"Vesta, when I'm done with you. I will deal with them. Last time I didn't manage to get all the elders but it won't happen again. That I promise you."

"I am really sorry for what happened to your mate, please forgive me." Vesta pleaded.

"Vesta, the only reason you are still alive for the time being is because I need you. Once you have outgrown your usefulness then I will have no need for you."

"But I had nothing to do with Helena's death?"

"Do not mention her name? You're not worthy to speak it." Evony said as her eyes blazed blood red.

Vesta was frightened. He had never been scared before in his entire life but something about Evony caused his very breath to hitch in fear. She grabbed him by the neck as her grip slowly tightened on his throat.

"E-e-e-e….vony…. p-p-p-l-l-l-e-a-s-e…." Vesta begged.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR PART IN HER DEATH; IT IS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME." Evony boomed. Vesta could feel as his body struggled for air. Evony's gripped tightened around his throat and her eyes blazed an even brighter red.

_Evony, let him go._

_I am so angry right now. He is to blame for your death and he must pay._

_Beloved, I understand how you feel but if you do this now Dr. Lewis will be endangered. Think of the repercussions._

_Helena, I will do as you ask for now but when the time comes I will kill him._

_Very well, Evony._

Evony released Vesta without another thought. He rubbed his throat and could barely speak. She walked away from him and then turned around.

"It is only a matter of time now, Vesta. You death at my hand is inevitable." Evony said as she left the light fae compound.

Vesta sat rubbing his throat continuously when Dyson walked in. He was completely healed from his wounds thanks to the unicorn blood. He saw Vesta sitting on the throne holding his sore neck in both hands.

"What's wrong with your neck?" Dyson asked.

"Evony almost killed me but thanks for your concern, dickhead." Vesta rasped.

"Why did you allow her to enter? You could have easily had the security team deal with her."

"Dyson, I don't think you understand what she is capable of. Ever heard the saying hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Let me refresh your memory. You killed her mate thereby scorning her then ignited her fury when said mate died. She is now going to make our lives hell until she decides to kill us."

"Vesta, you are a coward just like you were 400 years ago."

"Dyson, I really don't like you. You're an egotistical arsehole who thinks that the world revolves around him. I'm going to throw myself at Evony's mercy and pray that she takes pity on me."

"Fuck Evony. I will deal with her after I have sorted out my mate."

"Stay away from the succubus. We have other issues to worry about and I don't want to see you get yourself killed."

"I don't need your concern, Vesta. I have been taking care of myself for over 1500 years what makes you think that it's different now?" Dyson sneered.

"Dyson, I may not be as old or as stupid as you but please listen to reason."

"Stay out of my business and I will stay out of yours." Dyson said as he walked away.

"Dyson." Vesta called after him.

"What?"

"Evony will kill you it's only a matter of time." With that Vesta watched as the wolf stomped out of his throne room headed for who knew where. Vesta's sure that Evony was going to kill him when she'd grabbed him earlier but something seemed to have made her stop. He didn't know what but he was grateful nonetheless.

****The Dahl****

Kenzi is still sitting in the same position she had been for the last hour or so when she felt Evony's rage. She had closed her eyes and seen through her mate's. She saw her mate holding the ash by his throat, her grip tightening little by little. Kenzi knew she had to stop Evony from killing him. So she'd contacted her mate through the mental link and asked her not to kill the man. It's touch and go for a few seconds as Evony decided whether to listen or not. Luckily she had listened to Kenzi. Bo and Lauren came out of their room around lunch time. Both women took a seat near Kenzi. Lauren was hungry and went to grab some food from the kitchen leaving Bo, Kenzi and Trick alone together.

"Kenz, are you okay?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The Goth replied.

"Bo, we need to discuss this bonding of yours and Lauren's." Trick interceded.

"I know Trick. Lauren wants to know what this means for us as well as the fae and how they are going to react when they find out." Bo said.

"Bobo, who gives a shit about them just focus on you and Lauren." Kenzi said.

"Bo, you don't understand what you have done?" Trick said again.

_Bo, if he mentions the fucking bonding one more time I swear to god I will put him out of his misery myself._

_Lauren._

"Bo are you okay?" Kenzi asked.

"Ah, yeah Kenz. I am fine." Bo replied.

_You are not fine, my love. I can feel the waves of arousal all the way over here._

_Lauren, how are we able to communicate like this?_

_I don't know babe, but I think it has something to do with the bonding._

_That is so awesome._

"Bo, did you hear what I said." Trick asked her angrily.

"Trick, calm down okay. I was just talking to Lauren." Bo replied.

"Lauren isn't even in the same room as us. How are you speaking to her?" Kenzi asked.

"We are speaking telepathically." Bo said.

"Only bonded mates can communicate through a mental link it is how their mental bond is formed as well as being able to feel each other's emotions and read their thoughts." Trick said.

"So a bonded mate can basically feel, hear, see and think what their mate does?" Kenzi asked.

"Does that mean Lauren can feel everything I can?" Bo asked as well.

"It means that once the bond has been formed between two mates it becomes unbreakable even by death. The bond gives each mate powers that are immense hence why so few have succeeded in the ceremony. Those that have lived through it are given the opportunity to do wondrous things such as creating a family or becoming unstoppable." Trick said.

"Okay so let me get this straight. A bonded mate, say like two women can impregnate her partner as well as take on her powers?" Kenzi said.

"I don't know if that is what Trick said, Kenz." Bo retorted.

"It is exactly what I said." Trick replied.

Lauren walked back into the room with two plates of food for her and Bo. She watched curiously as the blood king watched her.

"What are we talking about?" Lauren asked.

"Trick was just telling us about how the bonding thingy works." Kenzi said.

"Yeah, babe." Bo added.

Lauren looked between Trick and Kenzi before closing her eyes. She focused her mind on Bo's thoughts searching for the information she required. When she absorbed it all, she opened her eyes again. Bo looked at her.

"Have you found what you were looking for?" Bo smirked.

"Oh baby, I haven't even begun looking yet?" Lauren replied seductively.

"Okay, cool it down." Kenzi said as she witnessed blue eyes meeting purple.

"Bo, now is not the time to be losing focus on the situation." Trick warned sternly.

Bo and Lauren were locked in a lovelorn stare that neither wanted to break. The succubus could feel her lover's arousal as it peaked when her eyes grew darker.

_Keep looking at me like that Bo and I swear to god I will take you on this table right now. I don't give a shit if Trick and Kenzi are in the same room._

_My, my doctor, such big words for a human._

_I'm not human anymore, lover._

_Lauren, I want you so badly. I want to feel you inside me. I want you to fuck me._

Bo last statement caught Lauren off guard and the normally composed doctor lost it. She got up from her seat and walked over to the succubus as Trick and Kenzi watched. Lauren's eyes darkened to an even deeper purple as she grabbed her lover and pushed her onto the table. Bo was taken by surprise as Lauren ripped her shirt open and began to kiss the succubus like her life depended on it. Trick and Kenzi were shocked.

It was as if Bo was pulled into a trance, her eyes slowly cracking open as she pulled closer to Lauren, the blonde looked into the succubus' iridescent blue eyes, her own dark and heavy with lust. All she wanted to do was kiss her lover until she was left without air. Bo was fed a kiss a moment later, the embrace making her completely weak in the knees. It's deep, passionate and so incredibly hungry. Lauren kissed her long and hard, her tongue not even asking for entry. She slipped it into Bo's mouth effortlessly, penetrating her lover's lips in the most delicious and slow way possible. Bo groaned and met Lauren's tongue with her own, her desire for the blonde growing with each roll of their tongues as her face flushed, her heart raced, her nipples hardened. Most of all, she ached. Trick and Kenzi were awestruck as they watched the two women. Bo and Lauren were oblivious to everything around them even when Hale arrived at the Dahl.

"Damn, what the hell did I just walk in on?" The siren said loudly.

"Don't know but I really don't think that they care whether we are here or not?" Kenzi said.

"Bo, Lauren. Can you please do that in your room?" Trick asked sarcastically.

Bo was on fire. Her body needing release. Most of all, she ached. An intense throb settled between her legs, one that she wanted Lauren to make better. Always, only Bo. Lauren slipped her hands underneath Bo's torn shirt and hastily lifted the material, chuckling when it clung to her girlfriend's perfect body. Bo smiled once it was lifted over her head and let it fall off her right arm onto the floor at her feet. She attacked Lauren's lips once more, kissing her hard and deep before pulling back to remove the blonde's shirt as well. Lauren gasped when Bo pressed their bodies together; the low temperature of the room was rising.  
Bo moaned when she felt Lauren's slender fingers tugging at the button on her trousers, kissing her deeper as they suddenly became loose around her waist. Lauren pulled back from the embrace and pressed her lips to Bo's neck teasingly tracing circles with her wet tongue as she pushed the trousers down over her girlfriend's hips.

"Lauren." Bo whispered breathlessly as the blonde's lips trailed down her body, a kiss for every inch the trousers were pushed down her legs. Trick couldn't believe that his granddaughter was completely ignoring him as she willingly gave into her mate. He was uncomfortable and decided he'd see enough.

"Tell me when they are done." He said angrily as he went to his study.

"Hale, why don't we go to the back and leave the two love birds alone." Kenzi said as she ushered the siren to the back with her.

Lauren kissed down from Bo's neck to the valley of her breasts, gently sucking on the tender area there. Bo's fingers tangled in her lover's blonde hair as her eyes rolled back, it all felt so good. Once the pants reached Bo's knees, Lauren let them fall the rest of the way down on their own. The material pooled at Bo's feet as Lauren licked a trail up her lover's body, eliciting a deep moan from the brunette. She reached for the button on Lauren's jeans, more than excited to remove them but was pushed backwards before she even had the chance. Lauren's fingers went to the waistline of her jeans and Bo lay frozen on the table, watching intensely as the blonde popped the button free. She looked on with parted lips as Lauren swayed her hips side to side, pushing the material over them.

It was the hottest way Bo had ever seen anyone remove their jeans and she enjoyed every bit of it, eager to have her girlfriend now more than ever.  
Lauren had barely kicked herself free of her jeans before Bo leaned forward to take her hand tugging hard enough for the blonde to fall on her lap. Lauren chuckled low and sexy as she adjusted her body to a comfortable position on top of Bo, a knee on each side and her hands lost in the brunette's thick curls. Their lips met a moment later, resuming that same passionate embrace from before. Desperate for more, Lauren's hungry fingers slipped round to her lover's back and quickly unclasped Bo's bra. She broke free of the kiss to remove the pesky garment, her eager eyes waiting for the big reveal. She slipped the straps down Bo's arms, groaning the moment her lover's luscious breasts are exposed to her. She threw the bra over her shoulder and immediately leant forward to sample one of the delectable mounds, pressing her tongue to Bo's hardened nipple.

"Oh fuck!" Bo gasped as Lauren gave it one hard suck. She let her head fall back onto the table for a moment, lifting her head to watch as Lauren's skilled tongue rolled around her nipple. It's the sexiest thing she'd ever felt.

Bo's hands slid down Lauren's bare back to cup her ass, the lace material of her girlfriend's panties tickling her eager fingers. Bo squeezed Lauren's round cheeks, moaning as the blonde sucked harder on her nipples.  
It wasn't long before Bo was panting, both of them grinding as Lauren tended to her lover's breasts. She kneaded the mounds and kissed the hard nipples, licking them, sucking them. She even bit them softly.

"Shit." Bo breathed, completely crazy with lust for her girlfriend. She had completely soaked through her panties, the way Lauren had been grinding into her proved that enough. Bo felt the wet material pressing into her clit each time, it fueled her on.

Lauren's eyes glazed purple and Bo blazed blue. The succubus removed a hand from Lauren's ass only to grasp her lover's chin, lifting it so that she could feed her a scorching kiss. Once their lips and tongues had set a rhythm, Bo brought both of her hands to Lauren's panties and ripped the material as if it was nothing more than a piece of paper. Lauren took the opportunity and began to feed from Bo. Her lover's chi taste amazing and it caused her head to spin in ecstasy as she pulled more and more of it into her. Bo could feel as Lauren took her chi from her. It felt amazing, the feeling was indescribable and then Lauren reversed the flow. She began to push more and more of the chi into Bo.

"Mmm." Lauren moaned into her lover's mouth, her body tingling with excitement. She continued to grind on Bo as her hands cupped the brunette's breasts, her fingers teasing the hard nipples.

Bo eagerly slipped a hand in between her lover's legs and broke the kiss the moment as her fingers touched Lauren's folds. She's so wet. They both gasped at the feeling, their breaths become shallow as Bo began to rub Lauren's clit in slow circles. She wanted more and so she took more, pressing her fingers harder, rubbing faster.

"Oh god." Lauren whispered breathlessly, her hands trailing up to wrap around her lover's head and held her close. She began to grind her hips against Bo's hand, her head pressed against Bo's as she moaned out every breath.

Bo rubbed until Lauren started to grind faster and harder into her, her breaths more shallow. That's when the succubus slipped her fingers inside her lover, two at once and pushed them so deep inside Lauren's achy core. Bo slid her free hand up Lauren's back and cupped the nape of her neck as she pumped her fingers inside her lover, driving the blonde completely crazy with the rhythm. It started off slow but each thrust was hard, hitting Lauren exactly where she needed it. She moaned into Bo's ear and it spurred her girlfriend on, moaning louder when the pace increased.

****In the back****

Kenzi and Hale were sitting in awkward silence. They could hear each moan, each scream and each cry that Lauren or Bo made as they fucked each other with restless abandonment.

"Hale, I need to tell you something." Kenzi said.

"You can tell me anything little mama." The siren replied.

"I think there's something wrong with me."

"Why do you think that?"

"Let me show you."

Kenzi slowed her breathing to calm herself. She then thought of Evony and the times that they had shared intimately. Her cheeks blushed red as she closed her eyes and focused on her mate. Hale sat watching the Goth curiously. It was only when she opened her eyes that he jumped back in fright. Her eyes were glazed over pitch black as dark as night. He didn't know what the hell was going on but it freaked him out.

"Aahh Kenzi, what the hell is up with your eyes?" Hale asked gently.

"Siren, you need not fear me. My name is Helena and I am the bonded mate of the blood princess."

"Right okay, Kenzi can you hear me?"

"I mean you no harm, siren. I merely wish to rejoin my mate. It has been 400 years."

"Okay can you please return your eyes back to their normal color cause I am seriously freaking out here." Hale said.

Kenzi slowly calmed herself down and her eyes gradually returned to their normal color. She looked at the siren as he continued to watch her.

"What the hell was that, Kenzi?"

"I don't know Hale. I only know that I seem to be the reincarnation of a bonded mate. I even know who my mate is."

"Okay, so what does that mean?"

"It means that I can communicate telepathically with my mate, feel what she feels, see what she sees and read her thoughts."

"Your mate is female?"

"Yeah she is. We even have children together."

"What?"

"I know it's crazy. I felt her sadness at losing me and I couldn't bear her feeling like that so I spoke to her through our mental link."

"And?"

"I reassured her that I am fine."

"So who were you before?"

"My name was Helena and I was queen of Assyria. We are at war for about 3 years before I fell in love with my mate."

"Okay, does this mean that this Helena person has taken over your body or what?"

"No, I am Helena as well as Kenzi. My past life is trying to integrate itself into my subconscious and as such I need to merge my current life with the past. I am merely reborn."

"This is so confusing."

"Hale, I know it is but trust me I am still the same person you know and love. Nothing has changed except for the fact that I have a mate who I am bonded to and a family."

"Are you going to tell Bo?"

"Yeah I will eventually. She needs to know because this affects her too."

"Did your mate ask you for anything else?"

"Yes. I asked her to show me what she looks like and she did but when she asked me to do the same I refused."

"Why would you refuse if you have been waiting 400 years for her?"

"Because my mate is… Evony."

"The Morrigan?" Hale said in shock.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Hey all thanks again for the reviews greatly appreciated. I am glad that a lot of you are loving the direction of this story and although there are a few who have many questions I have tried to address these as best as I can. Please continue to R&R ~Alex~**

* * *

****Inside the Dahl****

The creaking of the table could barely be heard over their heavy breathing, the sound of Lauren's moaning dominating both. She clung to Bo desperately as her hips moved to match the rhythm the brunette had set, a thin sheen of sweat covering her soft skin.

"Close….." Lauren whimpered, moving her hips harder and faster than before. She felt that familiar tingle spread through her body, her short, heavy breaths tickling the skin on Bo's neck.

Bo responded simply by curling her fingers inside her lover as she kissed the blonde's neck, nipping at the exposed flesh. She could feel Lauren's inner walls close tightly around her fingers and Bo could not help but feel how much she loved the feeling, how much she missed it.

She swiped her thumb over Lauren's swollen clit and felt the velvety walls squeeze her fingers even tighter, smiling as she felt the blonde unravel in her arms.  
She heard Lauren's sharp intake of breath as her orgasm hit and continued to move her thumb until the last spasm subsided. Lauren moved her hips until she couldn't anymore and relaxed on Bo with a tired yet satisfied sigh.  
They stayed that way for some time, holding each other while they tried to catch their breath. Bo then placed soft, innocent kisses on Lauren's neck and shoulder, lovingly stroking her lover's back as they lay still for some time.

Bo smirked into the warm skin as she felt the blonde tremble lightly in her arms, a wave of pride washing over her. She had done that. She felt a series of kisses being placed on her neck and slowly trailing to her jaw, then to her cheek. Each wet kiss heightened Bo's excitement, her arousal and desire for the blonde stronger than ever. As tired as she was, Bo still found her body responding to Lauren. It always responded to Lauren.  
She turned her head just as Lauren placed her lips on the corner of her own and immediately leant in for a deeper kiss. Their tongues met before their lips and they both moaned at the sweet taste as they inhaled deeply through their noses as they found themselves lost in the embrace again.  
The kiss is heated and wild both women clearly ready for another round. They started to grind again, their hands roamed once more, their soft moans refilling the air.  
Lauren wrapped her lips around Bo's tongue and sucked, moaning when she felt her lover arch into her. With a smirk she sucked again, groaning as it yielded the same result.  
Her heart began to race the moment she felt Bo's fingers graze her belly shivering as they made their way back down her body.

She grasped the succubus' wrist just as those slender fingers tickled her thigh and pulled back from the kiss to see her girlfriend's questioning gaze. She shook her head playfully as she slowly lifted off Bo's body, a sexy smile spreading across her face.

"My turn."

Bo nearly fainted upon hearing those two little words, her chest quickly rising and falling with each shallow breath. She watched as Lauren seductively removed her bra, tossing it aside before slowly dropping to her knees. That's when Bo stopped breathing and even spread her legs instinctively, the sight causing Lauren to lick her lips.  
The blonde smirked as she tucked her fingers into the waistband of Bo's silk panties, pulling them off quickly with the help of her girlfriend. She threw them over her shoulder to the floor as they joined the rest of their discarded clothing before placing her hands on Bo's inner thighs and spreading them even wider.  
She inhaled her lover's unique scent and looked up to her as she leant forward watching the excitement in Bo's dark blue eyes. She gave the brunette one slow, long lick up her slit and moaned at the sweet taste. Bo's hands immediately went to Lauren's head, tangling her fingers into the soft blonde hair. She saw the smile in her girlfriend's eyes, groaning as she licked again.  
Completely lost in the task, Lauren closed her eyes and enjoyed her lover. She lapped at the swollen clit circling it with her tongue and sucked it in her mouth. She set a rhythm licking Bo exactly where she liked it and took great pleasure in it.

She gripped her lover's thighs and licked harder, her head matching the movements of her swirling tongue. Bo groaned as she arched her hips, grinding into her girlfriend's face. She gasped and panted her eyes even rolled back at the feeling of that talented tongue.  
She felt her orgasm approaching rapidly, each hard suck on her sensitive clit bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Bo shut her eyes tightly as she tried to prolong her orgasm but the moment her lover's tongue slipped inside, Bo lost it. She let go, coming so hard she saw stars.  
Lauren continued her ministrations and licked at Bo's clit until she felt the brunette collapse against the table, giving the sensitive nub a soft suck and then a tender kiss before leaving it be.

Lauren crawled back onto her lover's lap, smiling to match the smile already present on Bo's satisfied face. She straddled the brunette and then leant in for a languid kiss, sharing Bo's taste on her lips with her lover.

"Mmm." Bo moaned with a wide smile once their lips parted, "You're good at that."

Lauren winked, "You're not so bad yourself."

Bo chuckled at the glistening sight on her girlfriend's chin and lifted a shaky thumb to wipe it, "You have me all over you."

"Couldn't help myself." Lauren smiled unabashedly and shrugged her shoulders, "You taste so good."

"God." Bo chuckled again, shaking her head at her girlfriend. "You're so bad."

The blonde winked again and finally took notice to how dry her throat was. She remembered the pitcher of iced tea she had seen in the refrigerator and lifted off Bo to pour two cupful's when the brunette grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bo asked huskily, the twinkle in her eyes unmistakable.

Still, Lauren decided to play innocent and gestured her thumb in the direction of the kitchen. "I was just going to -"

"You're not going anywhere." Bo said simply and placed her hands on Lauren's bare back, her fingers splayed in an attempt to touch as much of her lover's skin as possible.

"I'm not?" Lauren asked playfully, raising an eyebrow in tease at her lover as her heart began to race with excitement. She wrapped her arms around Bo's neck.

"Nope." Another simple reply followed by a shake of Bo's head her hands slipping around to Lauren's front and cupping her breasts. "I'm not done with you yet."

****In the back****

"So let me get this right, the Morrigan is your mate?" Hale said.

"Yeah she is." Kenzi simply said.

"Man, that is some fucked up shit. How did this happen to you?"

"It started yesterday after Evony came to the Dahl asking about Bo."

"Maybe something she did triggered it."

"I don't know. All of a sudden I have all these feelings, some of them are intense."

"Like what?"

"I am in love with her. I don't know why since I, me being Kenzi can't stand her nor am I gay but as Helena I am lost without her. She consumes me."

"Wow, sounds like you are in deep."

"It's not the only thing that I am feeling. I love her with everything that I am and when I am not with her I am lost. I want to possess her in the most wicked way possible and I want to hear her scream out my name as I make her cum."

"Woah, I think I have heard enough."

"Sorry, Hale. I just needed someone to talk about this. It's consuming me and I don't know what the hell is happening to me."

"Sounds to me like you need to get laid. As in get it on with your lady love."

"What do you think is going to happen when she finds out I am her mate?"

"Kenz, from what you have told me. I don't think Evony cares about how you look only that she wants to be with you."

"Promise me that you won't say anything to her."

"How did you know?"

"Hale, remember when I told you that I can see everything she sees, hear everything she hears and feel everything she feels."

"Yeah I do."

"Then I don't need to say anything more."

"Okay, I promise. I have to go as I have things to do." Hale said as he made his way out the backdoor of the Dahl. Kenzi lay down on the bed. She thought of Evony and arousal shot through her body as she recalled the last time that they had made love.

_Evony, can you hear me. _

****Evony's office****

Evony was in the middle of a meeting when she heard Helena call out to her. It was very difficult trying to listen to the humans as they presented their proposal to her and why their artist would be best represented by her.

_Evony, I know you can hear me. _

"Gentlemen, would you excuse me please. I have some important matters to attend too please reschedule with my assistant on the way out." Evony said as she watched the human grumble about being brushed off again.

_Answer me, beloved. _

Once she is sure that she is alone in her office, Evony tells her assistant that she doesn't want to be disturbed then locks the door before responding.

_What do you want, my love? _

_I miss you, Evony. _

_I know, my love. _

_No, beloved. I mean I miss you. _

_Really, show me. _

Kenzi wasn't prepared for the bold request from Evony but her body responded in kind as she slipped her hand into her jeans.

_Close your eyes. _

Evony did as she was told one she had sat down at her desk. The sight that greeted her made her body yearn for Helena. She had closed her eyes as her mate had instructed and then Kenzi had opened hers to show Evony what she was doing to herself.

_I remember what it feels like to have my hands on you. _

_Helena, fuck? _

_That's precisely what I want to do, beloved. I want to show you what you do to me. _

Just as Kenzi had slipped off her jeans, she laid down on the bed that was in the back room of the Dahl and tilted her head back, closing her eyes. The Dahl was so noisy, filled with Bo and Lauren's cries of pleasure as they made love to each other, and she couldn't seem to resist touching herself to show Evony just how much she needed her. Kenzi hadn't even had the time lately to imagine sex, never mind have it. She breathed in as she let her hand slip gently between her legs, massaging the material of her panties onto her hot skin. She was sensitive, but it felt so wonderful that she couldn't stop; even knowing it wouldn't take her long to climax.

She moaned gently and imagined Evony's fully on top of her, thrusting into her with fingers as warm as her tongue. Kenzi licked her lips and slowly slipped the panties down her thighs so she could really touch herself. She needed it. Evony had walked quietly into her office after she'd made the request to Helena because she hated being disturbed knowing what her mate was about to show her. It made her feel strange. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a familiar moan, her eyes widening at the sound. It can't be….… Helena?! Evony had to wonder, quietly stepping up to her desk, glancing inside to where to her complete shock, she saw her wife touching herself.

Even though she was watching the scene unfold through her mate's eyes it was still breathtaking and completely erotic. She's never thought Helena would be the one doing the shocking, but that was simply a misplaced thought when confronted with such a sight. Not often did she get to see the stroke of her wife's hand in action – always too close to appreciate the rhythm and need that it possessed. Evony felt pubescent, watching through her lover's eyes as a woman pleased herself but this woman was her wife.

Uncharacteristic as it was, Kenzi enjoyed her own touch, even allowing herself to moan in the otherwise empty and silent space of the back room of the Dahl. She couldn't help but fantasize about being seen in such a scenario, as she knew just how strange it was for her to lurch herself into such an erotic display. Uncharacteristic was one way to put it, or completely irrational altogether. It made no sense, but Kenzi wasn't working off of sense. She's touching with the need that she felt burning through her – a need she hadn't even realized until she'd given herself the time to think of it. The need for her mate. It was as if her fingers were not her own, the long, black hair alien to the shoulder it swept over. She couldn't believe the thoughts fuelling the twisting and squirming igniting her need for more. The tips of her fingers felt more capable than her hands.

Her lips parted not for breath, but to whisper to herself the one thing that came easier than all the rest: "Evony…"

Taking a half step back to gather her thoughts, Evony held onto the door frame of her office door as tenderly as she wished to touch her wife. The moment was strange, but she didn't want to be found out. She wanted – no needed – to watch what happened next. Helena's miraculous curvature had her entranced, even if it hadn't been for that hypnotic voice. Evony… Kenzi had whispered her name. Evony's fingers pressed into the oak of the frame, pressing her lips together to keep the subtle moans inside. The scene of watching her wife was incredible and it felt as if she were really there.  
Instead of trying to keep her wants and desires hidden from Helena, as she'd thought at first, she let them out as her efforts to quiet herself were more inspired by the fact that she wanted to hear each and every sound from her wife's lips. It's all so important that effortlessly Evony began holding her breath for small patches of time. The figure on the bed was something more than the image of her wife. It was the surrender of physically sexual need. It was wild and untameable. It was beautiful.  
For some reason or another, Kenzi didn't quickly bury her hand between her legs, madly rubbing or moving inside herself. It was so much more than that. She started to rake her fingers down from her knees, then moving up her stomach to feel the material covering her upper body.

_Touch yourself!..… Why aren't you doing it? … Let me do it. Pleeease … let me do it._

Evony was gripping harder onto the door frame, letting her breath escape as she realized she'd been holding it, only to do so again with the same foreign carelessness. Helena's body called out to her, begging for her to come closer, and yet she couldn't even if she had wanted too. They were separated by distance and space. She was bolted to her place, desperate to watch what had started before her – keeping all of her attention on Helena. She ignored the reaction between her own legs for the time being. She couldn't even listen to her body, not when another's was calling out so clearly to her.

_Watch me … take me … see me_.

And she did see her lover in all of her exquisite beauty. She saw every lovely curve, every turn of her head, and every hesitant move of her hands.  
Suddenly feeling empty, Kenzi shifted her head to the side and arched, bringing her fingers to her lips. She wanted to lick them, and could think of nothing else than where they would be. She closed her eyes and imagined the fingers were Evony's. She sucked on the fingers, as if coaxing out a moan from her wife, and in the distance, it was as if she heard it.

Bringing her hand back down her stomach, she moved her knees apart and brought her other hand up to her chest. She remembered how Evony always loved her breasts, and loved to play with them. She wished Evony could have been kissing them, biting on her lip to imagine just that. She closed her eyes tighter.

_What is she doing to me …? Oh god …_

Evony licked her lips, wanting to step forward with the new power she felt surging through her body – the same power that gave her dominance when Helena was weak and vulnerable. She wanted that now, but held back for some reason. She needed to see more. The sight was like a drug, and she was hopelessly addicted. Evony continued to watch her wife but at the same time she was growing frustrated that she could not be the one to make her moan in pleasure. She could only watch.

She watched the sight with her strength building up, and her love promising Helena's safety at the same time. Her eyes were heavy, closing wantonly as she gazed at the fingers as they disappeared between her lover's legs. Evony's toes curled impatiently on the hardwood, her stomach tightening at the arousal she felt, breathing heavy.

_Helena, you are so damn beautiful._

Kenzi's head flew back at the first touch, her fingers pausing just over her swollen clit before they were pressing down onto it again, and rubbing there. The friction was wonderful, and then she understood why she had been in such a terrible mood for the last few days. Her body was carving the touch of her mate; it was like an ingrained need inside her since in her past life she'd grown quite accustomed to the sexual attention. However, in this moment, her body's immune to the issues in her life. She was as sexual as anyone, and as free as anything. It was wonderful.

Evony was speechless. All she do was stare and will her own body not to cum at the sight of her wife pleasuring herself. s legs spread wide before her, all else forgotten. Sense and even caution were substituted for the strong sexual feelings that Evony allowed herself to feel for the first time in 400 years. Kenzi quickly discarded her panties that had slipped to her knees and the sight had Evony biting her cheek.

"No … Mmm n …" Kenzi moaned, thinking of what others might say to such an erotic display, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered.

Turning with the thoughts that mulled in her subconscious – the judgements – Kenzi forced her fingers inside herself. The feeling's intense as Evony even felt it and it drove them both crazy. With her knees still apart, her right hand worked slowly, in deep circles. The satisfactory friction had her moaning again, unabashedly. Her left hand squeezed at her breast on instinct. She found her thoughts drifting to Evony. Kenzi bit her lower lip – her eyes still closed – and imagined Evony taking her that way. She moaned again.

Evony's mouth had dropped in shock at how vulnerable her mate had just made herself; unknowing, of course. And because of the vulnerability and the position Kenzi had put herself in, Evony forced herself to wait. The opportunity would come, she told herself. She watched between Kenzi's legs. The fingers slipped over the wanton orifice, then inside again as they slid in and out with ease. She could see how wet her wife was and the sight alone was driving her insane especially when she couldn't even touch her. As Kenzi's fingers thrust deeper and faster inside of her, Evony could feel the beginnings of her wife's orgasm as it built. Her breathing was labored and before she knew it, she came. Her climax breaking through her as a crescendo.

"UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH…EEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…"

Passion and desire blended as her reality shattered into millions of pieces. Evony felt the moment when her mate climaxed. It was amazing, wonderful and incredible all at the same time. Evony still seated at her desk was in shock at what she had just witnessed. Helena had made herself cum at Evony's expense and even screamed out her lover's name when her orgasm broke. Breathing was difficult as she tried to get it under control.

_Beloved, are you still there? _

_Yes, I am here. _

_I am so turned on right now and all I can think about is you and me in a bed. _

_Helena, that was amazing. _

_Did you enjoy it, beloved? _

_Yes I did. I felt everything and it was exquisite. _

_I am glad beloved. _

_I love you, Helena. _

_I love you as well, Evony. _

_When will you reveal yourself to me? I ache for you and this waiting is killing me. _

_Be patient with me, beloved. _

_I will try. _

_I must go now but remember that I am with you always. _

_I know._

Kenzi cut the mental link as she straightened her clothes out. She wanted more than anything to reveal herself to her mate but she was afraid of Evony's reaction. As it was they could barely stand each other. What was she to do?

****Inside the Dahl****

"UUUUUGGGHHHHH…..GOD BO…FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK I'M GONNA CUM… AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…"

"Cum for me baby. Tonight I'm going to show you how much I love you." Bo whispered. "You, only you." She moved forward and kissed her softly.

Lauren softly kissed her back allowing Bo to push her tongue into her mouth as she moans out when Bo thrust deeper and harder into her. She moans when Bo pulls away. Lauren is teetering on the edge and she's not sure how much longer she can hold on. Bo is in between Lauren's open legs. She kisses Lauren's lips as she feels her lover's hands softly shaking hands resting in her hair. She smiles and starts kissing her way up Lauren's neck, running down to her lover's amazing pert breasts. She licks around the nipples not taking them into her mouth yet simply teasing her lover as she eggs her on closer and closer to her climax.

"Uh, Bo," Lauren moaned her hands going into Bo's hair as she Bo slowly ran her tongue around her lover's nipple. Suddenly Bo took the hard nipple into her mouth sucking, making Lauren's head fall back and she moaned in pleasure.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH…YYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…"

Bo paid attention to both of her nipples, enjoying the fact that she had the love her life below her. She was going to enjoy this. She moved down kissing Lauren's gorgeously taut stomach, she kissed her before moving down. Smiling when she takes in Lauren's smell. Seeing her perfect pubic area, she kisses the hairs before taking Lauren's clit into her mouth and sucking gently, Lauren arched her back.

"Fuck, Ugh… Bo… Wow… Ahhhh," She moaned as Bo used her skilful tongue, moving slowly as she made love very slowly to Lauren with her mouth.

Her hands holding Lauren's legs apart, she felt her lover grip her hands. She could also hear the sexy moans of her mate. Something she loved hearing. She pushed her tongue inside of Lauren, making the woman almost scream, as she came hard in Bo's mouth, making the succubus grin.

"FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…UUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…BBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOO…"

Bo licked for a few moments more as Lauren's body shook around her. She kissed her way back up her woman's body and looked into Lauren's eyes as she opened her eyes.

"Your eyes are purple." Bo smiled

"So yours are blue."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"God, that was amazing."

"I love you, Lauren."

"I love you too, give me a minute and I'll show you."

"Take your time." Bo said as Lauren's foot rubbed the back of her leg. "We've got all night, babe."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Wow didn't expect to get such a overwhelming amount of reviews. I am hoping to reveal a bit more about the characters as the story progresses by if you have any questions PM me & I'll do my best to explain. Just watched episode 9 of season 4 & I must say the writers have done a really shitty job with the Bo/Lauren storyline. As always R&R ~Alex~**

* * *

****Inside the Dahl****

Lauren turned to face Bo just as the brunette reached for her, their lips connecting immediately in a passionate embrace.

"I'm in love with you, Lauren." Bo whispered against Lauren's lips each time they parted for a second of air, cupping her girlfriend's face as her tongue easily slipped into Lauren's waiting mouth.

The blonde groaned and wrapped her arms around Bo's neck, angling her head in order to feel more of her lover's tongue. She flicked her own against it, teasing it before wrapping her lips around the warm tongue and gently sucking.  
Bo released her own groan into Lauren's mouth, a rush of warmth traveling through her body. With each suck from Lauren, Bo felt a hard throb pulse between her legs. It made her dizzy. It drove her crazy.

"Fuck, Bo." Lauren rasped out. Bo chuckled softly and teased Lauren's lips for another kiss that came just as easily as she expected. Lauren liked for her to steal little kisses here and there almost as much as Bo liked to take them.

"Mmm," Lauren smiled again, looking up at Bo and coaxing out the naughty side of her lover that came so easily in her presence. She squeezed her legs against Bo's sides, telling her mate just how much she needed to feel that take-charge attitude. It was a physical conversation.

Bo's hands moved Lauren's wrists up as she pinned them to the table, pressing down a little harder as she looked into her eyes. "Does that feel good?"

Lauren's heart picked up its rhythm, but she tried to calm herself. To remain in control. She didn't want to confess what she was really feeling.

"Yes ..." She heard herself whisper, tugging lightly at her arms to test the movement allowed to her. She could hardly move them at all. Bo was staring down at her, smiling because she liked to play with Lauren.

"How about…... this," Bo whispered, kissing Lauren so hungrily that their teeth bumped together for a moment.

But even with the shock of the unexpected, the kiss was so sensual and so physically-involving that it's only moments until they've both forgotten themselves and got lost in each other. Their bodies seemed to melt together, touching and pressing.

The feeling was so heavenly that Lauren pulled her lips away to turn her head, panting. "Talk dirty to me…"

Bo kept kissing Lauren, all along her neck and then seeking out her mouth again - still conscious of the fact that Lauren was naked like herself. But even with all of her distraction, Bo focused on her lover's desperate plea. It was exciting them both, and so Bo responded in kind.

"Do you like spreading your legs for me?"

"Bo..." she moaned, closing her eyes as she felt the succubus' kisses down the length of her neck, finally returning just under her ear. She squirmed her hips with the orgasmic sensations.

"Do you want me to go down on you again?"

"Bo... more…... tell me more…..."

Bo smiled next to Lauren's ear, taking the earlobe between her teeth just to hear her lover gasp out in pleasure. And the sound of it drove her on, grinding purposefully between Lauren's legs with her forceful thigh. The sounds were like their own playful song, motivating the succubus to be more courageous - to try and whisper something so naughty that she wasn't quite sure how her mate would respond, but that was the effect Lauren tended to have on her.

"You're such a bad girl... you want me to punish you?"

"Bo!" Lauren whispered, squirming a little harder, which only motivated Bo. She knew her mate well, and held stronger.

"Kiss me."

And without any struggle, Lauren did as Bo commanded, and allowed the kiss - as deep and forceful as it was. She found herself reacting well to it, wanting to close her legs because of the proof Bo was sure to find there if she looked. If she touched.

****Trick's Study****

Trick sat at his desk. He was so angry with Bo for what she had done but most of all it was history repeating itself again. Writing in his book to save Evony's mate had been fraught with consequences as a result of the power in his blood. At the time Trick wasn't thinking about what would happen and what the repercussions of doing such a thing would be. Aife had ignored his warnings as had Evony and both of his daughters were lost to him.

Aife was at least a few years older than Evony but both sisters loved each other very much. Their bond compared to no other. When Aife had learned of her sister's desire to bond with a human she supported her without any questions and did everything in her power to help. When Evony had gone to the dark fae, Vokera had asked Aife to claim parentage for Bo but at a price and she agreed. Trick didn't know that Evony had been pregnant or that she had given birth. Vokera had made sure of that.

Years later when Bo was found Aife claimed that Bo was hers even though nobody could vouch for her so Trick accepted it. After Dyson had killed Evony's mate, Trick was angry for a long time at the light fae for what they had done to his family but after a heated argument with his wife, the blood king knew he was too blame and no one else. For a long time afterwards, Dyson was considered an enemy of the blood king's family but Trick came to finally understand why the wolf did what he did. Humans were feeble and had no place amongst the fae.

When Dyson met Bo, Trick thought that finally his granddaughter had met a worthy mate. When the wolf imprinted on her and became her mate (in his eyes at least), Trick was happy. Bo would be protected and loved by Dyson. That didn't last long when she met Lauren though. Dyson believed that Aife was Bo's mother and no one denied the fact even when she showed up many years later.

Bo defied fae law and fell in love with a human. Dyson was angry as was Trick and no matter what either said to the stubborn succubus she did her own thing. She was determined to have Lauren as her mate even if it meant bonding their souls together. And so here was Trick in this conundrum. He still didn't know what to do so instead sent word to Aife so that maybe she could talk some sense into Bo. It would only be later that he would learn why she never cared maternally for the young succubus.

****Outside the Dahl****

Hale had been standing outside the Dahl for over 20 minutes after he had finished speaking to Kenzi still going over in his head everything that had happened between them. Kenzi knew that he was a spy for the Morrigan, what he didn't know was how? He was contemplating telling Evony but couldn't as he had promised Kenzi that he wouldn't until she was ready to do it herself. His mobile rang alerting him to an incoming call. Picking up the phone he checked the caller id before answering.

"Hello."

"Hale, it me. Evony."

"What can I do for you?"

"Are you at the Dahl?"

"Yes, I'm just about to leave."

"Please can you bring Doctor Lewis with you?"

"I'll try but I can't promise that she will come willingly."

"Hale, she needs too. It is very important that I speak with her immediately."

"Okay, but what if Bo wants to come as well."

"Let her."

"Alright see you in a little bit."

"One more thing, Hale."

"Yes."

"Dyson is on his way there and you need to get Lauren to me ASAP."

"Thanks for the heads up."

Hale ended the call with Evony. She had already warned him about Dyson coming to the Dahl which meant that the wolf was prepared for a fight. He needed to move fast. Walking back into the Dahl through the back door he spotted Kenzi asleep on the bed in one of the rooms.

"Kenzi, wake up. I need your help and quick."

"Hale, what's up?" Kenzi responded sleepily.

"Evony just called me. She wants to speak with Lauren and Bo ASAP. Also she warned me that Dyson is on his way here."

"Oh shit that can't be good."

"We need to get Bo and Lauren to Evony's now."

"Hale, I can't go with you to see Evony. I'm not ready but I'll help you get Bo and Lauren there."

"Alright, let's do this."

****Inside the Dahl****

Bo and Lauren were still on the table kissing when Kenzi walked into the room. They didn't seem to notice the Goth as the two lovers were lost in each other.

"Bobo, Hale needs to speak with Hotpants. It's urgent." Kenzi said.

"Not now Kenz, come back later." Bo said as she looked at the Goth.

"Babe, I think we need to listen to what Hale has to say." Lauren said as she moved from under the succubus and began to put her clothes on.

"Damnit, fine." Bo said as she too began to dress.

Once both Bo and Lauren were fully dresses, Kenzi called Hale. He came into the room and all three women sat down.

"What is so important you had to disturb us?" Bo said angrily.

"Lauren needs to come with me." Hale replied.

"Where do I need to go with you too?" Lauren asked.

"Evony has requested your services from the ash for an assignment for the dark fae." Kenzi added.

"No, fucking way." Bo said sternly.

"Bo, Evony wants to speak with Lauren urgently. We need to go now." Hale replied.

"Why?" Lauren asked.

"Dyson is on his way here and Lauren is not safe. Please listen to the siren and let hotpants go with the man." Kenzi pleaded.

"If Lauren is going to Evony then so am I?" Bo said adamantly.

"Very well but we must leave now." Hale said.

"Okay, let's go. Are you coming Kenzi?" Lauren asked.

"No, I need to speak to Trick about a few things." Kenzi replied.

"Alright, see you later." Bo said.

"I'll let you know what is happening." Hale said to the Goth.

"Be careful, Kenz." Lauren said.

Lauren, Bo and Hale made their way out of the Dahl. Quickly heading into Dark fae territory as they left for Evony's offices. Kenzi remained behind because she wanted to see what Dyson wanted and also to confront the wolf about her death at his hand.

****Evony's office****

Lauren, Bo and Hale arrived at Evony's offices half an hour later. The Morrigan was in a meeting when they got there but were quickly ushered in once she knew they were there. They walked in and took a seat on the couch. Evony came walking into the office a few minutes later. Hale stood up as he greeted her and they acknowledged each other as Lauren and Bo watched in confusion.

"Evony, I brought Lauren and Bo as you requested." Hale said.

"Thank you, Hale. You have done excellent work." Evony replied.

"Woah, hold up here. You work for her?" Bo asked as she pointed at Hale and then Evony.

"Hello Bo." Evony said.

"Yeah I do work for Evony and have for the last 100 years." Hale replied.

"But you're light fae why would you work for the dark." Lauren asked.

"The light betrayed me and my family paid the price for it. So when Evony offered me a chance for revenge I took it." Hale said.

"That will be all, siren." Evony said.

"See yawl later." Hale said as he left the Morrigan's offices.

Bo and Lauren were confused by what had just been revealed to them by Hale as well as Evony. They didn't know what to think. They wanted answers and Evony was going to give it to them one way or another.

"Why are we here Evony?" Bo asked.

"I need to speak with you and Lauren about a very important matter but first I need to ask you a couple of questions. Is that okay Bo?" Evony said.

"I'm sure she'd be happy to answer as long as we can do the same." Lauren added.

"Very well. You may ask anything of me and I will do my best to tell you the truth. I swear this on my blood oath." Evony said.

"Okay, I agree. I also swear on my blood oath to hear you out." Bo added.

"I will stay by Bo side as long as she needs me." Lauren said.

"Alrighty then. Tell me Ysabeau what do you know of you parentage?" Evony asked.

"I only know what I have been told by Trick." Bo replied.

"What does this have to do with anything Evony?" Lauren asked.

"It has everything to do with this. I want to tell you everything and if you need proof Lauren can run the paternity tests for confirmation." Evony said.

"Why would she need to run paternity tests?" Bo questioned.

"I am confused as well Evony." Lauren said.

"Ysabeau, I am your mother as was my mate Helena." Evony stated.

"How is that possible? Who told you my name was Ysabeau? Is this some sort of trap?" Bo asks angrily.

"Calm down, love and lets here her out." Lauren soothes.

"Very well continue." Bo says.

"My father is Trick. My sister is Aife and my mother was Ysabeau, who you are named after. I was bonded to a human named Helena. She and I fell hopelessly in love with each other. At the time she was queen of Assyria." Evony said.

"I have heard of her. She was legendary." Lauren said.

"On the night that she admitted loving me, we married in her private chambers at the castle and then we spoke with my mother about a bonding ceremony. She performed the ritual for us but the light fae found out and ordered her execution. I had to watch as my mate was murdered in front of me but there was nothing I could do." Evony said tearfully.

"I'm so sorry. Do you know who killed her?" Lauren asked.

"Why should I trust you?" Bo said.

"I only had one night with my mate and she was taken away from me. I was pregnant as a result of the bonding ritual but my mate was gone. I murdered over 5 000 fae because they took what was most important from me. My father refused to help me so I sought help from the dark fae. I wasn't always dark and when Vokera offered me his help I took it. He lied to me though and took my children from me and placed them in stasis. I only recently found them. You're my daughter and Lauren can confirm this. I'll give her access to my labs for her to run the test on myself and your brother."

"Who is Bo's brother?" Lauren asked.

"I have a brother." Bo retorted.

"Yes you have a brother. You are a twin. Your brother is Vex." Evony said.

"Okay say everything you're telling me is true. Why are we here?" Bo said.

"I would like to know as well." Lauren added.

"I know about the two of you bonding. What do you think is going to happen when the fae elders find out that the unaligned succubus had bonded with the light fae human doctor? I too bonded with a human and know exactly what you'll be up against. I can help if you let me." Evony said.

"Why should I trust you?" Bo said.

"Because Ysabeau, I have nothing left to lose." Evony said.

"Evony, how long ago was your mate taken from you and by whom?" Lauren asked.

"Lauren, my mate was killed 400 years ago. I betrothed to Vesta at the time and his father Bacchus ordered the death of Helena. Dyson was the one who killed her. I will have my revenge on them both for their part in her death." Evony said.

"Dyson is the one who murdered my mother." Bo asked.

"Babe, we don't know anything for sure. Let me run the tests." Lauren said.

Lauren was shown to the lab where Evony and Bo took a seat as she drew their blood. Tests came back confirming that Evony was indeed Bo's mother. The two lovers were shocked by all the recent information that they'd been given. So they returned to Evony's office with her and decided to chat a little longer so they could find out some more stuff. Evony happily answered all their questions and she even showed Bo a picture of Helena that had been painted over 400 years ago. Bo's overcome with emotion at the thought of finding her family but angry at Trick for lying to her about it.

Vex arrived a few hours later and he too sat down with the three women. They talked long into the night about everything and nothing. Evony wanted to show Bo that Helena's still alive but she didn't know how. Evony thought that maybe contacting her mate would yield an answer to her predicament but when she tried to contact Helena through their bond, she was met with silence. The mental link was closed off and she was worried.

****The Dahl****

After Dyson had left the light fae compound he was angry. The time for pussy footing around was over he was going to make Bo understand that she was his mate. The human doctor was nothing to the succubus and he would make sure of that.

As he neared the Dahl, Dyson grew eager in anticipation and his wolf growled with excitement at the thought of taking what was his. Kenzi was sitting at the bar sipping on some neat whiskey when the wolf entered the establishment. She continued to finish her drink even when he came near her and he waited for her to acknowledge his presence.

Dyson's blazed yellow as he took in the scent of the Goth. Something was different about her but he didn't know what. Kenzi finished her drink and didn't even look at the wolf.

"Kenzi, where is Bo?" Dyson growled.

"That is not your concern, wolf." She replied.

"I am not playing games here Kenzi. Tell me where Bo is now."

"Or what?"

"Don't challenge me, human. I have been around a lot longer than you have been alive."

"Your threats are empty."

Dyson was beginning to lose his patience with the human. She was really riding his last nerve and it was close to snapping.

"Kenzi, I don't want to hurt you."

"You don't want to hurt me yet you let my mate watch helplessly as you murdered me."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Dyson, really? Are you going to play the stupidity card right now or were you always a dumb mutt?"

Dyson moved away from the Goth as he looked at her. She still had blinked in his direction as yet and didn't even bother to face him.

"Kenzi, I am very close to snapping and you will be sorry when I do."

"Dyson, I wasn't scared of you 400 years ago and I certainly am not now."

"Fucking human." Dyson sneered as he grabbed her by the throat, his eyes blazing yellow.

"Be very careful wolf. I have been patient for 400 years but you are slowly testing me." Kenzi said as she turned to face Dyson. Black eyes meeting yellow.

Dyson jumped away from the Goth when he saw her eyes. He was confused at what he saw but something about them was very familiar to him. He'd seen those same black eyes just before Helena had died of that he was sure but why did Kenzi's eyes look the same. Kenzi stood up from her seat and walked over to Dyson. Her eyes were dark, they were blacker than night as they stood face to face.

"You don't remember me, Dyson."

"Should I?"

"It's been 400 years and yet you stand here idle wolf. I wanted you to see me before I dispatch you."

"Kenzi, I don't want to hurt you."

"Kenzi? Do you even remember my name?"

"You are Kenzi, Bo's pet."

"Bo's pet? That I am not. Let me remind you of who I am." Kenzi said as she moved the collar of her shirt to reveal bite marks.

"That's impossible. You are not her?"

"I am not who, wolf."

"You are not the feeble human I killed 400 years ago."

"My name is Helena, wife of Evony McCorrigan, mother to Vex and Ysabeau and mate to the Morrigan. You remember now don't you Dyson."

"I killed you. You're dead?" Dyson said fearfully.

"Let me remind you of something wolf. I can't be killed."

Dyson grabbed Kenzi round the neck, his grip tightening as she did the exact same thing. Black eyes bore into yellow as they stood holding each other.

"I will kill you." Dyson growled.

"I'd like to see you try."

Kenzi squeezed a little harder as Dyson struggled for air. He stood tall over the Goth but she refused to give into him again. Dyson bared his teeth at her but Kenzi was not at all impressed and instead shot pulse of pain through her hand into the wolf. Dyson felt the most intense pain he had ever felt in his life as his knees gave out. He's now kneeling before Kenzi. His grip on her throat somewhat loosened whilst hers remained tight. Kenzi could feel Evony's anger, hatred, hurt and betrayal in that moment.

It seemed to consume her as she continued to stare at the wolf. Dyson tried to escape her grasp but he couldn't pry her hand away from his neck. Trick came into the room at that moment and saw the Goth with her hand on Dyson's neck.

"Kenzi, what are you doing?" Trick asked.

"Help me, Trick." Dyson rasped.

"This is not your concern blood king." Kenzi said as she looked at him through blackened eyes.

"Kenzi, let Dyson go. Killing him is against fae law." Trick stated.

"She isn't Kenzi." Dyson rasped again.

"Blood king, what I do is my business and not a concern of the fae. Those who get in my way will be punished." Kenzi warned.

"For fuck sakes. What is wrong with you humans?" Trick asked angrily.

Kenzi lifted her head at his statement. Her anger brimming to boiling point. "You are ignorant blood king. I am no feeble human."

Trick was taken aback by the statement that Kenzi had made and he knew it was in his best interests not to interfere. He wanted to help Dyson but the blackness in Kenzi's eyes warned him not to even contemplate such a thing.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - So I just caught up on LG 4x10 & I am seriously getting peed off with the writers. This season is a complete joke & as for the Bo/Lauren storyline, fix it please. Thanks for the reviews it has been amazing the amount received. So awesome that my story has become so popular. As always let me know what you think ~Alex~**

* * *

****Evony's office****

Evony is still talking to Bo, Lauren and Vex when she is suddenly overcome with a wave of strong emotions. Her eyes glaze over red as she becomes overwhelmed with the intensity of the feelings that are washing over her.

"Mom, are you okay?" Vex says as he rushes to her side.

"Evony, how do you feel?" Lauren asks as she gets up from the couch and moves to examine the older fae woman.

"Vex, what is happening to her?" Bo asks with concern.

"I think that she is experiencing a rush of strong emotions from our other mother, Helena. From what mom told me of their bond she can feel, see and hear everything that her mate can. I was confused by it at first but when they communicate telepathically her eyes glaze over red and then they talk to each other." Vex said.

_Helena, what are you doing? _

_Beloved, why are you contacting me right now? _

_Because I can feel your anger, your hurt, your fury. Tell me who has made you so made that you are willing to kill them. _

_That is not your concern, beloved. _

_Everything about you is my concern. Tell me? _

_Evony, I am barely holding on to restraint right now and my emotions are all over the place. What I need is to deal with this by myself? _

_Show me _

"She looks like she is communicating with someone. Her vitals all look normal except for the spike in her heart rate which I can only attribute to the emotions she must be feeling." Lauren stated.

"So what do we do in the meantime while she is like this?" Bo asked.

"Why don't we chat and get to know each other a little better?" Vex suggested.

_Evony, I can show you what I am doing because it will anger you. _

_For fucks sake, Helena. Just show me. _

_Very well but you asked. _

Evony closed her eyes as did Kenzi before she reopened them. Evony was greeted with the sight of Dyson kneeling before her whilst her mate's hand was tightly wrapped around his throat. Evony did not want to see this but it seemed Helena's dealing with the wolf for his part in her death.

_Helena, what are you doing to Dyson? _

_Beloved, the wolf took my life from me. He took the time I should've had with you and our children but instead I was laid to ground for 400 years whilst the world moved on including you. _

_I never moved on. _

_Tell me the truth, beloved. _

_I have waited 400 years for you and now that you are here I don't want to wait anymore. It is time to reunite our family. _

_Evony, are our children safe? _

_Yes, my love. As is the human doctor. _

_I will come to you soon. Keep them safe. _

With that the mental link was cut and Evony's eyes returned to normal. Vex noticed that his mother was present and he called out to her.

"Mom, are you back?" Vex asked.

"Of course, dear. Where was I supposed to have gone?" Evony asked.

"We were just worried about you after your eyes turned red we didn't know what to do?" Bo said.

"I was concerned." Lauren added.

"I am fine. I was just communicating with my mate because I was suddenly overwhelmed with so many strong emotions that weren't mine." Evony said.

"What was she doing that made you feel them?" Vex asked curiously.

"So you can feel everything she feels?" Bo asked.

"Can you read her thoughts, see what she sees and hear what she hears?" Lauren asked as well.

"Okay slow down. I will answer your questions. Vex, your mother was in the middle of an altercation from what I saw. Bo, yes I feel everything that Helena feels. And Lauren ever the curious doctor I can read her thoughts just as she can mine. I also see what she sees, hear what she hears." Evony said to them.

"Interesting?" Lauren stated.

"So you saw what she was doing at this precise moment?" Bo asked.

"Yes Bo, I saw exactly what Helena is doing." Evony retorted.

"Mom, what kind of fae is our mother?" Vex asked Evony.

"Well, my father is a blood sage and my mother was the first succubus to bond successfully to him using his dagger. My sister Aife is also a succubus whilst I am a Clíodhna." Evony said.

"What is exactly is a Clíodhna?" Bo asked.

"A Clíodhna is a creature of myth. A fae thought to equal a succubus on many levels. Clíodhna are powerful with the ability to do exactly all the same things as succubus does except for the fact that they cry blood instead of normal tears." Lauren finished.

"Very impressive Dr. Lewis but you are forgetting one key element. As a Clíodhna, I'm able to sustain my lover without the need for them to feed elsewhere. Also like a Valkyrie I can kill with just a look but again that is only if I feel threatened." Evony said.

"So if you're a Clíodhna and I am a succubus, what is Vex and Helena?" Bo asked.

"I am inclined to ask the same thing." Lauren said.

"Mom, should I tell Bo what I am?" Vex added.

"Dr. Lewis as you know there are many variations of Clíodhna. Bo's a succubus because she inherited the dormant gene from my mother. Vex is a Mesmer as is Helena. Helena became a Mesmer after we bonded." Evony said.

"What exactly does a Mesmer do?" Bo asked again.

"Though the precise mechanism of the Mesmer's power is unknown, a Mesmer takes over a victim through the use of hand gestures, controlling the victim as if he or she were a marionette. So long as a Mesmer's hands are not bound they can use their abilities. Outside of external forces – such as the use of a Siracon – it seems impossible to break a Mesmer's grip on a victim unless they willingly let them go, or if they can be distracted. Shifters are immune to the powers of a Mesmer when in wolf form. Also a Mesmer has the ability to inflict pain upon their victims simply by touching them and pulsing them exactly as a succubus would when enthralling someone." Lauren added.

"Dr. Lewis, I am thoroughly impressed with your knowledge of the fae." Evony said again.

"I am a Mesmer just like our mother, Helena. We both have the same abilities but she is much more powerful than me. I still have many things to learn." Vex said.

"Okay that is interesting but how do you know what kind of fae your mate will become when you bond with them?" Bo asked again.

"Bo, your mate becomes what you need her to be in order for you both to survive. The power shared between bonded mates is beyond compare. That is what the fae fear those that succeed."

"So what kind of fae am I?" Lauren asked.

"Of that I am not sure as yet. Tell me some of the things you have noticed that changed since you have bonded yourself to Bo?" Evony asked.

"My eyes are purple when we make love or if we communicate mentally." Lauren said.

"Also she can take chi just like I can and return it." Bo added.

"Aaahhh I see." Evony said.

"Mom, what does that mean?" Vex asked.

"It would seem to me that Lauren shares your abilities as a succubus although she is not one herself but still I wonder…." Evony said.

"Wonder what?" Bo asked.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Lauren retorted at Evony.

"Can someone please tell me what the fuck it going on?" Bo huffed.

"What kind of fae is Lauren?" Vex asked.

"It would seem that Lauren is an elemental but one who can control the four elements. She is an Arkan." Evony replied.

"What the fuck is an Arkan?" Bo asked.

"An Arkan is a rare fae. In the past there were many but after the Great War many were hunted and killed by the elders because they feared the power that the Arkans possessed." Lauren stated.

"So what does that mean?" Vex questioned.

"Lauren as an Arkan has the ability to control fire, earth, air and water. She can literally control the weather at will. She is rare and as such will pose a danger to the fae elders but also because she is a human who bonded with the unaligned succubus." Evony said.

"Okay, so I can protect her." Bo said boldly as Evony burst out laughing.

"Bo, I don't think you understand what this means?" Vex said.

"It means that Lauren is equal to a fae god now and is more powerful than we can even imagine."

"Really, does that mean she is my equal?" Bo asked.

"It means that I am your mate." Lauren said as her eyes glazed purple.

****The Dahl****

Kenzi cut the mental link with Evony and put up her shields so that her mate would not feel the intense fury building with in her. She released the wolf but held him in Mesmer thrall.

"Kill me already you fucking bitch." Dyson rasped.

"All in good time wolf. All in good time." Kenzi retorted.

"Kenzi, please release Dyson. This is not you." Trick pleaded.

"You don't know me, blood king. I was not good enough for your daughter simply because I was human. Even now I can see that you still think it."

"You nothing but a weak human." Dyson added.

"Dyson, for once in your life shut the fuck up." Trick warned the wolf.

"You will die wolf but it shall not be by my hand rather yours." Kenzi said as she flicked her wrist at the wolf.

Dyson found he could breathe again once he had been released from the choke hold but now he found himself walking towards the kitchen of the Dahl in search of a knife. Kenzi turned her hand as she controlled Dyson. He picked up a huge meat cleaver and walked back to where Kenzi was seated. Her eyes black as night looking back at him as she smiled. Trick watched as the helpless wolf did as the human wanted without even touching him.

"Kenzi, stop this at once." Trick shouted.

"Who are you to command me?" Kenzi said as she gave a flick of her wrist towards Trick.

Trick found himself pinned against the wall and try as he might he couldn't escape the Mesmer's control no matter how he tried. It dawned on him now that Kenzi was no ordinary human and that she was indeed powerful. Dyson stood before Kenzi holding the meat cleaver. He refused to give into this pathetic human even if she's the same one he had killed 400 years ago. He's an alpha wolf and a proud one at that there is no way he will show her fear.

"Are you afraid, wolf?" Kenzi sneered at him.

"Fuck you?" Dyson retorted.

"Pity and here I thought we were having fun."

"Just get it over with already and stop fucking around."

"What's the hurry?"

"The moment you release me I will kill you." Dyson spat.

"Down mutt. I have every intention of playing with you be patient."

"If you think I am scared of you then you're sadly mistaken."

"Are you sure of that?" Kenzi said as she pulsed Dyson until he fell on the floor groaning in pain.

Dyson lay on the floor in a fetal position as his body adjusted to the intense pain that's now coursing through it. Just one touch from the human had him in agony. He'd been in many battles and fought against numerous enemies sustaining various injuries but nothing compared to this. In all his 1500 years there was nothing that made him feel anguish quite like the pain he was feeling right at this very moment. The adrenalin in his body was fighting to keep the pain at bay.

"UUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH….." Dyson groaned.

Kenzi flicked her hand again and Dyson found himself on his feet with the meat cleaver still in his hand. He gritted his teeth all the while watching the Goth.

"Does your body hurt?"

"Fuck you."

"Such filthy language. I would have thought in 1500 years you learnt how to speak better."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Have it you way then." Kenzi said as she flicked her wrist again.

Dyson took hold of his tongue between his thumb and forefinger then brought the meat cleaver to it before cutting into his flesh. He groaned in agony as the cleaver cut cleanly through his tongue. He saw it drop to the floor after he'd cut it. He screamed in pain as blood poured from his mouth. His tongue lay on the floor at his feet and the Goth did nothing but smile at him.

"See now I have granted your wish. You don't need to speak to me." Kenzi smirked.

"UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH…THU…..CKING…..HUM…IN….." Dyson spat out.

"Sorry what was that? I couldn't quite make out what you were saying."

"Kenzi, please stop this. Dyson is already in pain." Trick pleaded.

Kenzi flicked her wrist in Trick's direction as his hand came over and covered his mouth muffling his voice so no sounds came out.

"Blood king, it is not your place to speak out of turn."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Hey all sorry for the delay in updating just been completely swamped with deadlines & publisher meeting. Also wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who had reviewed this story so far. I will be sure to update again soon. As always let me know what you think & if you have any ideas / suggestions you want included in this story R&R ~Alex~**

* * *

****Light fae compound****

Vesta is in the throne room still reeling from the conversations he's had with Dyson and Evony when he is interrupted by the presence of a fae elder.

"Elder Kline, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Vesta inquired.

"There are rumours flying around that there was an unprovoked attack on the shifter, Dyson by the unaligned succubus." Kline replied.

"I have heard no such thing."

"Vesta, it has come to the attention of the council that certain events have taken place in the last few days that you have no knowledge of or that you are ignorant of."

"I assure you elder Kline I have everything under control."

"Really? Then why is it that the shifter was brought to the compound near death whilst one of the dark's revered Valkyrie has fled in fright."

"I am aware of the attack on Dyson as well as the Valkyrie's whereabouts."

"I doubt you've any ideas of anything that's going on in your territory. Now tell me why the Morrigan has requested the services of Dr. Lewis and why you agreed to hand her over no questions asked."

"What I do as ash is my business? I don't answer to you, Kline."

"No but you do answer to the council."

"Fuck you and fuck the council."

"Need I remind you Vesta that you are only ash at our behest?"

"You know what Kline I don't give a fuck. The Morrigan is out for revenge and the first place she will be calling at is the council so good luck with that."

"What are you rambling about?"

"Oh did you forget all about the little human hunt we had 400 years ago."

"I don't understand what this has to do with the current situation."

"It has everything to do with the current situation. The Morrigan is Evony Fleurette Marquise or you might know her as Evony Fleurette McCorrigan."

"That's impossible she was dealt with."

"No she wasn't or did you forget the little massacre that occurred here. 5 000 fae lost their lives because the council wanted to send a message to any fae thinking of bonding with a human and look what happened. She's already told me that I will die. When I don't know but it is only a matter of time and then she will come after you too."

"I am not scared of one little fae."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"Grow some balls for once in your life, Vesta. No wonder you couldn't hold onto the McCorrigan girl and she bonded with a human."

"Fuck you Kline."

****The Dahl****

Trick was still pinned against the wall and his mouth was covered by his own hand to prevent him from speaking. Meanwhile Dyson was standing before Kenzi as blood continued to pour from his mouth due to his self-inflicted injury.

"My, my wolf. Look at the mess you are making."

"Th….uck…you…."

"Sorry what was that? I didn't quite catch what you said."

Kenzi was growing tired of the defiance of the wolf and would surely break him it was only a matter of time. At the moment he was determined to fight and she respected that in him but it made her all the more angrier.

Dyson would bend to her will as would the blood king. She'd 400 years to wait for this and she's not about to let her anger get the better of her. It seemed a lifetime ago since she'd last encountered the wolf and back then it was a painful reminder.

She was going to return the favor only this time she would be the one doing the hurting. Dyson spat at her and Kenzi merely laughed at his arrogance. Even knowing that he's going to die the wolf stood proud and refused to give in.

"You'll beg me for your life, wolf."

"Ne…ver…."

"Defiant as always I see."

Kenzi flicked her wrist at Dyson as he punched himself in the face breaking his nose in the process due to the velocity of the hit. He growled at her in pain.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH…TTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHH….UUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK…"

"How much longer do you think you can last?"

"UUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"

"Nothing to say wolf."

"TH…UCK…YOU…"

"Dyson really. I can make this all go away. Beg?"

"Ne-e-e-ver…"

"Very well have it your way."

With another flick of her hand Kenzi twisted Dyson's arm into a position that one couldn't even get into even if they're a contortionist. He felt his bone crack the moment his arm broke and he howled in agony at the searing pain.

****Evony's office*****

Evony had noticed the moment Lauren's eyes had changed and she knew what it meant better than anyone. The succubus could feel the pull towards the Arkan and her eyes blazed iridescent blue as she took in her mate's form.

"I think we need to leave these two alone." Evony said to Vex.

"Why mother?" Vex replied.

"Because my dear boy, if we don't then we will get caught up in their sex palooka."

"Oh I get it."

"Good now let's get out of here. Bo, Lauren we'll be back later to check on you both."

"See you later girls." Vex said as he walked out of the office with Evony.

Lauren and Bo had not heard a single word that Evony or Vex had said because they were too caught up in each other to notice anything else.

_Lover, I am so ready to take you again. _

_And how would you do that doctor? _

_Anyway you want my dearest succubus. Tell me what you want? _

_I want you on me, in me and fucking me. _

_As you wish, lover. _

"Lauren…... I'm so wet…..." She couldn't believe she was confessing it, but the words rolled off Bo's tongue before she had the time to think.

Lauren was sucking on her neck, and her wrists were pinned above her head. She was getting off on feeling powerless. She couldn't believe what it's doing to her, even knowing that Lauren would stop if she asked it. She felt trapped, but she also felt safe. It was a beautiful place to be. Lauren's jeans were pressing into her thigh, and she could feel what Bo was trying to explain to her - and she was glad for it. The reaction was encouraging, so she licked under Bo's ear again and held her still.

"Is that what you want? You wanna be my bad girl?" Lauren asked the succubus as she hovered over her mate.

"No!" But she did. She even moaned as she answered.

"Quit moving so much," Lauren moaned into her ear, trying to get hold of herself. Was this Bo's way of asking for a rougher exchange between them?

"You like it when I struggle?" Bo whispered, stilling herself for only a moment before tugging at her arms again and pushing her feet over the couch. "Do you like it?"

Words had never sounded so erotic to Lauren – was Bo asking her if she liked it? Was she allowed to be honest? She knew it was the only choice. "Yes..."

"Are you gonna fuck me?"

Lauren felt tingles all down her back, wishing just then that she and Bo were already on their way to climax. She didn't know how long she would have lasted with the way Bo asked that question – she sounded so wanton as she writhed beneath her mate. "Yes."

"Hard?"

"Jesus," Lauren whispered back, having to fight to keep Bo's hands held to the couch.

And by the time she'd secured them there, they'd both shifted over to another angle, and away from the cushions. Lauren moved Bo's wrists up above her head, looking down at her lover as she caught her breath.

"Are you gonna do what I want?" Lauren asked, releasing one of Bo's wrists to push the thin tank top up Bo's stomach so she could feel the soft skin there. "I wanna touch you and kiss you ...and fuck you ...hard."

Bo moaned, turning her head away again. "Are you gonna be my bad girl? My bad ... bad girl?"

Bo shifted and let herself succumb to everything she'd been fantasizing about. She wondered what Lauren had in mind. "What do I have to do?"

"Just don't tell me no," Lauren smiled, nudging her nose over Bo's lips. "And I'll do everything else."

"Lauren," Bo moaned, gasping when she felt Lauren take both of her wrists under one hand, leaving the other free. Was she going to be touched? She was wet.

"Keep your legs open for me ..."

****The Dahl****

Trick watched from his position as Dyson self-inflicted injuries on himself at the behest of Kenzi. He was afraid for the wolf but he's powerless to do anything to help. He himself was under the control of the Mesmer.

He'd refused to see what was right in front of him when the human had first spoken to him and she had shown him her black eyes. He should have done something then to prevent what was now going to be a catastrophe.

Dyson's arm hung loosely at his side and the wolf's teeth were gritted as he held in his groans of pain he refused to give the Mesmer any satisfaction of knowing that he feared her.

Kenzi was impressed with the perseverance of the wolf given that she'd inflicted some very painful on the wolf. He was standing before her looking smug even though she could feel the fear as it rolled off him in waves.

In the 1500 years Dyson had been alive he's sure that almost if not all the Mesmers had been dealt with during the Great War when he was part of a cleanup crew. He and a number of other light fae had been ordered by the ash to rid the populous of unwanted vermin.

Mesmers were considered a threat and needed to be exterminated. An agreement was reached by both the light fae and the dark fae who both hunted Mesmers because they were feared by all as a result of their powers.

Mesmers were killed by having their hands cut off; robbing them of their ability to feed and resulting in their starving to death. Dyson had put many to ground but he's shocked to find that Kenzi or was it Helena was by far the most powerful he had encountered.

"Are you in pain, wolf?"

"T-h-h-h….uck you." Dyson managed to say even though it was hard trying to speak with half his tongue on the floor.

"I remember what it felt like when you sunk your teeth into my neck. How quickly my life drained away as the blood poured into your mouth? I was in so much pain and all I could think about was if Evony was watching as I died."

Dyson smiled knowingly at Kenzi and her anger peaked. It was getting harder and harder for her to gain control over it when the wolf kept pushing her.

"Th-k-k-k…ill…ing you thwas…good."

"Fucking wolf, you are arrogant. Have you learnt nothing in your 1500 years? I know of your failed attempt to mate with my daughter and frankly I am glad. I'd never want you as a son in law."

"D-d-d-d…au…..ght…er."

"Oh did I forget to mention. I knocked up my mate and she fell pregnant with my children, talk about virility. Blood king?"

Trick looked at Kenzi as did Dyson waiting for her to reveal the information about who her daughter was but both had their suspicions when she mentioned the wolf mating.

"Did you know that Ysabeau is my daughter?" Kenzi smirked.

Kenzi flicked her hand at Trick and his hand moved away from his mouth. He looked at the Goth and as he opened his mouth to speak.

"How is that even possible? She is the daughter of Aife." Trick said arrogantly.

"Who is my daughter?" Aife replied as she smiled when everyone looked in her direction.

Aife had received word from her father that he needed her to come see him urgently but nothing more had been said. So she had arrived quietly without anyone seeing or hearing her. She entered the Dahl and saw a human who had her father pinned against the wall whilst Dyson was standing before her bleeding profusely.

"Aife, you need to leave now." Trick said to his daughter.

"And miss all this fun now why would I do that." She said as she took a seat at the bar.

Kenzi watched the succubus as she sat down. Her curiosity peaked as to why Trick's eldest daughter would be here.

"Why are you here?" Kenzi asked.

"And who would you be? I have never seen an aura so delicious in all my life." Aife smirked.

"She claims to be Helena." Trick added.

"You are the human my sister bonded with 400 years ago?" Aife asked.

"I am indeed." Kenzi replied.

"Fucking human, doesn't understand the repercussions of what she is doing?" Trick spat out.

"Father, shut the fuck up. What is wrong with you?" Aife retorted angrily.

"I mean no disrespect to you but I am in the middle of something here." Kenzi said.

"Pffft." Trick spat.

"By all means carry on but first I must ask what did Dyson do to you to warrant such injury?" Aife asked Kenzi.

"The wolf killed me and then took my family from me. All who were involved will pay dearly with their lives." Kenzi warned as her eyes peaked blacker.

"Do something, Aife?" Trick asked.

"I am not here to interfere father. Let the human dish out the justice she feels is deserving of you and the pathetic wolf." Aife said.

"Silence blood king." Kenzi said as she flicked her hand at Trick and his hand covered his mouth again preventing him from saying anything further.

Dyson relieved that Aife was here perhaps the succubus could deal with the Mesmer and free him from this torture. But hearing Aife say she wouldn't interfere was a blow to the wolf because Kenzi would surely kill him now.

Aife watched in fascination. Kenzi was a remarkable fae and her aura was calling out to the succubus like a cool drink on a hot summer day. If this was indeed Evony's mate Helena, Aife knew that there would be no chance for her to sample the Mesmer.

Kenzi could feel the spike in Aife as she saw the succubus' eyes glazed over. She really didn't want to fight with her sister in law but if push came to shove she would.

"Dyson, beg for your life." Kenzi said to him.

"Th-f-f-f…uck you."

"Let it not be said that I didn't give you a chance to plead for mercy."

Kenzi was tired of the wolf and his petulance. Aife watched as the Mesmer flicked her wrist and Dyson brought the cleaver to his throat. He refused to beg even as he felt the first cut on his skin as his hand moved across his neck.

Pressing the cleaver deeper into his neck, the wolf cut longer and harder. He was powerless to resist the pull of the Mesmer even whilst he's killing himself. Trick watched on Dyson dealt the final blow and seared his jugular.

The cleaver dropped from the wolf's hand as Kenzi finally released her hold on him. Dyson fell to the floor dead as blood pooled around his body. Aife was in awe as what had just occurred.

"That was impressive." Aife complimented Kenzi.

Kenzi looked at the succubus and smirked. She knew that her sister in law wanted something from her but what she didn't know. The Mesmer released Trick as he rushed over to Dyson and checked on the wolf.

"Do you realize what you have done?" Trick growled at Kenzi.

"Tell me blood king." Kenzi retorted.

"I'd like to hear this as well father." Aife said.

****Evony's office****

Bo moaned and did exactly as Lauren asked, comfortably lying on her back with her knees apart. She twisted and moved under her mate, moaning when she felt contact between her legs. She loved the way Lauren touched her. "Yes ... oh god…"

"Tell me how it feels," Lauren moaned, slipping two fingers into Bo just to hear her mate gasp and to feel her tense with the excitement of it all.

Lauren couldn't believe the incredible effect it's having on them both, and so she pushed her fingers as far as they would go, and she started curling them up while she licked and kissed Bo's neck. That's all she ever needed to do – kiss her neck – and Bo was putty in her hands.

"Lauren ... no ... not yet ..." Bo whimpered when she felt Lauren's thumb circling up to her clit. She's so aroused she couldn't hold back.

"Not yet ...?" Lauren teased, pressing over Bo's clit with her own moan at how swollen it was. She moved her whole body with the slow motion of her hand, slowly moving in and out of her mate. She knew how it tormented Bo that way, but she also knew that didn't matter. Bo was cumming.

"Lauren…... please ... please…..." she whimpered, not even attempting to move from her spot. With Lauren kissing and touching her that way, there was no pretending – they both knew how much she was enjoying herself.

Still, she didn't want to cum so quickly. She wanted at least the pretense of some self-restraint, but Lauren only rubbed with more purpose. Her fingers slipped in and out of Bo with ease, because she was so wet. "Lauren... I'm cumming ..."

"Good ... cum for me," Lauren whispered, feeling that Bo wanted her hands to climax, but she would not let her go so easily.

This was different from the way she usually let Bo have her way close to the end, but that's because Lauren wasn't finished with her. Not even close. "Cum for me, baby ..."

"Lauren ..." Bo gasped, her legs tensing at Lauren's sides uncontrollably as the orgasm fired through her. As the pleasure coursed all through her body to finally settle between her legs again, spreading little tingles to her toes. "Lauren ... oh my god ... what are you doing? Uh, it feels so good."

"You like when I fuck you, baby?"

"Yes ..."

"In and out? ..."

"Like that ..."

"Do you want it harder? …..or deeper?"

"Both," Bo moaned, bringing her knees up as she arched her back. It all felt so good. "Ughh ... uh, Lauren ... keep talking ... tell me something ..."

"What should I tell you?" Lauren smirked, getting off on her lover's exciting reactions.

"Tell me ... what you wanna do to me ..."

"Like ... how I wanna blindfold you?" That wasn't something they often did, but Lauren knew what it did to Bo. "... Tie you to the bed?"

Bo went very quiet, focusing on the fantasy in her mind as her eyes closed, still squirming. Lauren's fingers were relentless, making her feel how much she wanted it.

"Maybe one of these days I can tie your legs apart ..."

"Lauren! ..."

"Only if you're a very bad girl ..."

"I am ... ugh, I am ..."

"I don't know …if you can't see and you can't move ... I don't know if you'd like that ..."

Bo moaned aloud, easily turning her head to the other side when Lauren nudged it over. She's easy for Lauren, her entire body aching for another release. "Not my neck ..." she was losing control again as Lauren started sucking just over her collarbone, working her way up.

"No? ….. You wouldn't like it? …... Not that I'd care …..." she grinned, getting a surprisingly positive reaction from it. So with her raised eyebrow, Lauren continued to watch Bo writhe beneath her.

"Would you ask me to stop?"

"Yes!" Bo moaned breathlessly, her mind having lost the battle with her body.

Lauren watched Bo very carefully, getting off on all the sounds her lover was making – what a beautiful woman Bo was. And how daring! Lauren was taken aback by the instigation, but she was enjoying the effects it had on them both, so she pressed on. "I would kiss you and lick you and touch you ... I'd fuck you just the way I want ..."

"Mmm ... you'd fuck me?" she whimpered, stuttering on the curse word she didn't often use outside of their bedroom. To Bo, the term carried an intimacy she shared only with Lauren. "Like that ...?"

"Just like that."

By then, Lauren's fingers had worked such magic that Bo was holding back another orgasm. She was confused, because she didn't usually cum so quickly but the dirty talk was bringing her over the edge a second time. The fantasy was pleasing her. Just as Bo's distracted with the fantasy, Lauren laid down on the couch beside Bo, pulling her close so that Bo was on her side. And with little energy needed, she pushed Bo onto her front, doing so gently enough that she knew she wouldn't hurt her beautifully excited mate.

"I'm gonna blow your mind."

"Mmm," Bo moaned, thoroughly surprised when Lauren took one arm behind her back, and held her wrist, so that she really couldn't move. The feeling was paired with another touch on her inner thigh, working its way up. "Lauren, what're you doing?"

"Close your eyes, baby."

Bo did as she's told, smiling to herself at the way it felt for Lauren to order her around. She moved her knees apart with as much subtlety as she could manage. Lauren enjoyed that she didn't need to say a thing – Bo was spreading her legs of her own volition. Maybe it was instinct.

"Good. Now imagine me holding you down like this ... while you squirm and beg me to let you go ... but you love it all the while ... you naughty girl ..."

"Baby ... keep talking," Bo moaned, pushing off from the couch until she felt Lauren's body cover her own. She wanted to feel surrounded. "Tell me more ..."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - Wow the response to the last chapter was truly overwhelming. Things are finally moving along so as always R&R ~Alex~**

* * *

****Light fae compound****

"I have heard a few disturbing things lately and frankly the council is very unhappy with how you have been handling things, Vesta." Kline said.

"What things have you heard?" Vesta challenged.

"Things about the succubus and her pet. I have informed the council and we will give you one last chance to redeem yourself." Kline said.

"Oh really and how would I do that."

"You will be given an army of the best fae around. Take them and eradicate the succubus and her pet as well as anyone associated with her."

"Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Extreme or not it is what the council has decreed."

"And what do the dark fae elders say of this?"

"They are not your concern just do as you are told. I need to speak with the blood king in the meantime but remember what I said this is your last chance."

"Fuck you Kline."

"Vesta, tell me why you are so hesitant to deal with the Morrigan apart from the fact that she has a vendetta against you for killing that pathetic human lover of hers."

"I don't wish to die."

"We cannot allow fae no matter who they are to break the law otherwise everyone will begin to think it's okay to do so. Bonding with a human is an abomination to all fae kind and I will not have Evony flaunt it to the council."

"Tell me Kline, are you afraid of Evony? From what I heard you barely escaped from her 400 years ago." Vesta sneered.

"I am not afraid of her."

"Oh but I think you are just as I am. The only difference between us is I know now to beg for mercy from her when the time comes and just pray that she takes pity on me. One thing I know for sure is that she will kill us it's only a matter of time."

"Rubbish Vesta. She is not that powerful."

"That's what you think but you forget that she is a bonded mate."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Plenty or did you forget what you were taught?"

"I remember but please enlighten me."

"Bonded mates are bound to their mates for eternity not even death can separate them although I know for a fact that Evony's mate is no longer alive but if she was. Then I'd shit my pants because her mate would be more powerful than any fae in existence."

"Those are merely myths nothing has ever been proven. There has not been a bonded mate for over 1300 years."

"Kline, don't ignore my warnings. This will end badly for you."

"Just do what you're told." Kline said as he exited the throne room leaving Vesta to contemplate what he should do next.

****Evony's office****

"Close your eyes and imagine what it would feel like to really take it ..."

"Are you gonna do that to me?" Bo asked so timidly that Lauren just had to satisfy the request. It was so gentle, so wanting.

"Yes, baby. But I'm not gonna hurt you. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes ..."

"Good. Now tell me how this feels," Lauren whispered, slipping her hand quickly up between Bo's legs, sinking her fingers into her.

"Oh god! Lauren ..."

"How is that?" Lauren moaned, getting up onto her knees to watch what she was doing to her mate, pulling her fingers out just to push them in again. It felt so satisfying to be inside Bo so aggressively knowing her lover's enjoying it just as much as she was – possibly even more. "Lift your hips for me."

Bo immediately pushed up from the couch, just enough to give Lauren an easier angle. She wanted to be easy for her mate, and she found that she liked being told what to do. "What else?"

"Tell me how it feels ... tell me ..."

"It feels really good ..." Bo whispered, falling forward when Lauren reached under her, slipping a hand under her shirt. Sometimes it felt like Lauren was everywhere at once.

"Louder."

"It feels good!" Bo moaned, getting up again to encourage Lauren to touch her again.

Lauren was pushing into her so roughly that she jerked forward each time, slowly awaiting each and every move that the Arkan would make. And still, she couldn't believe how quickly she was climbing to that second orgasm. No matter how Lauren tormented her she would climax despite it or perhaps that was the very reason. "Lauren ... please don't stop ... please, baby ..."

"I'm not gonna stop," Lauren smiled, pleased with herself as she shifted around behind Bo. Getting ready to really take her. "Tell me you want it harder."

Bo swallowed hard, bracing herself. "Will you do it faster? ... If I beg you?"

Lauren was shocked at her own excitement at the things flying out of Bo's mouth. If I beg you was something new, and Lauren had to admit that she liked it. She loved it. "Yes …... are you gonna beg me? ... Now?"

"Lauren, please," Bo moaned looking over her shoulder. "Please fuck me ... do it faster ... please, baby?"

There was nothing that could have stopped her from satiating Bo's desperate desires. Bo could have begged for anything, and Lauren would still have done it – realizing in such moments why people did ridiculous things for those they loved.

That look was undeniable and it sent Lauren into a frenzy, getting up behind Bo to hold onto her and take her just like that. Bo moaned at first forced all over the place with the way Lauren moved in and out of her, and then she melted a little lower. With her cheek to the couch, Bo whimpered with the incredible rhythm. It wouldn't be much longer.

"Lauren! ... Oh ... god ..."

"I'm gonna ... tie you up ... and fuck you ... like this ..." Lauren panted, one hand over Bo's back. The other pleasing her.

"Yes ... Yes! ... YES! ..."

"You're so easy," Lauren growled, giving all of her strength to the task as Bo started to tighten round her fingers. It was all happening so quickly and so perfectly.

"Just for you ... just ... for you! ..." Bo whimpered, her knees slowly moving together again, which didn't worry Lauren. She knew that Bo often liked to push her legs back together when she was so close to cumming.

Lauren smirked because she knew it would only be tighter. With a smirk, she added a third finger, and continued fucking her.

"Oh my god!" Bo gasped, wanting to scream, but having no energy. All she could focus on was the incredible feeling building up inside of her. "Lauren!" She held her breath, all of it crashing through her.

"Cum for me, bad girl ..."

And as Bo came, she finally let all of her breath out, clawing at the couch. It's the most empowering moment for her, to see that Lauren was perfectly willing to indulge such interests and desires, and to see them through.

She relaxed her body on the couch, still trembling when Lauren laid on top of her, holding her. "For the record ... that was ... fucking amazing." Bo moaned back her approval, smiling into the couch as she felt Lauren lift the hair off of her face.

She smiled harder when her expression was revealed to such curious eyes, and she was glad. Lauren deserved to see how well she'd pleased her mate – Bo knew that.

"Jesus ... I can't believe how quickly that escalated. I hope you're okay."

"Mmm . I'm better than okay," Bo smiled, showing Lauren that she's feeling better than ever. It took some effort, but finally she flipped onto her back to better assure her beautiful lover that it's every- thing she had expected.

To assure Lauren that she hadn't been hurt. "I love you so much ... and thank you for just sort of ... daring yourself to do something a little different. I know it might have seemed scary ..."

"A little, but I could tell how much you liked it right away," Lauren smiled, giving Bo another kiss. "It was actually easier the more I said."

"Really?"

"Mmm ... you're so beautiful, Bo," Lauren whispered, finally lying next to Bo. Closing her eyes to rest.

"I love you so much. I'm so glad that you trust me, baby."

"You know ... one of these days I want you to tell me what's on your mind, too ... You know. When I'm touching you."

Lauren chuckled and held Bo tighter. "I promise."

"And it'll be a surprise? ... But you'll say it in a nice, romantic way?"

Lauren just smiled that time, completely exhausted. "Okay, hunny."

"And there won't be any pressure, but you'll believe in me?"

"Bo, sweetie. I'm dead."

Bo laughed and cuddled in next to Lauren, keeping the strong arm across her body to feel just as protected as ever. She felt so loved. "Okay, let's have a good sleep together."

"Mmm."

"... And baby?"

Lauren tried not to laugh, so she just smiled again. "Yes, Bo?"

"I'm sorry I didn't let you finish going down on me ... it was really, really good."

"Bo –"

"I almost came! I did."

"I believe you," Lauren chuckled, despite herself. She tightened the hold of her arm, keeping her chest pressed to Bo's back. "Hunny, I'm not worried. I'm just tired. Really."

Bo was feeling tired herself, yawning and then settling. "But you're so quiet ..."

Lauren yawned in response, quickly giving Bo's neck a kiss. "Goodnight, baby." A few moments passed in relative silence before it was interrupted again.

"Hey, Lauren?"

"Go to sleep, Bo," she said with a big smile that Bo could hear through her tone. They both smiled for another moment, until Bo let out a big, long sigh. That was her cue, as she had on her way to climax, to obey what Lauren was telling her. So with both eyes closed and with relaxation setting in, she did.

****The Dahl****

"You're a fool if you think that you are going to get away with murdering Dyson." Trick warned.

"I didn't touch him." Kenzi retorted.

"She's got you there father. Where's the proof that she killed him?" Aife said.

"Fucking Mesmers, that's why the lot of you were eradicated." Trick said.

"Be careful blood king. My patience has a limit." Kenzi warned.

"You really are quite intriguing." Aife smirked at Kenzi.

"The light and the dark will be after you for this. Killing a fae is punishable by death." Trick said.

"So what? I've already died before doing it again won't make a difference." Kenzi replied.

"She has got a point there father." Aife added.

"Aife, shut the fuck up. What are you even doing here anyway? This matter doesn't concern you or anyone else for that matter." Trick snarled.

"And you wonder why you lost your family." Kenzi said.

"Father, I came because you asked me. Something about Bo." Aife replied.

"What does my daughter have to do with the succubus being here? My family is my business and not of your concern blood king. If you interfere be warned." Kenzi said as she flicked her wrist at Trick and his hand gripped his throat in a choke hold.

"Woah slow down, human. Bo is your daughter, how?" Aife questioned.

"I already told you she is Helena." Trick rasped as he struggled for breath.

"But Helena was killed 400 years ago by Dyson. I saw how it destroyed Evony. She went on a killing spree and slaughtered thousands of fae. How are you alive?" Aife asked.

"I have been reborn." Kenzi said as she exited the room leaving Aife and Trick alone together.

"So she is Helena?" Aife said.

"Yes, I've been trying to tell you that all along." Trick said after he was finally released.

"Fuck! Does Evony know?"

"I don't think so but it is not our place to intervene." Trick stated.

"So you summoned me here to talk about Bo. What has she done this time? I really don't have time to deal with your shit."

"Aife, why are you so angry with me?"

"Father, you basically sold me to the highest bidder when Raul asked for my hand. You knew that I was in love with Stefan but you didn't care."

"The human wasn't worthy of you. Raul was the leader of the Kyzan clan and he made you a good husband. Didn't he?"

"He raped me repeatedly every single day and night. I only managed to escape after Vokera helped me thanks to Evony. You never cared for any of us did you?"

"That is not true. You're my daughter and I love you very much."

"You have a really shit way of showing it. Mom died trying to protect us and you…you decided that we needed to be set straight. You married me off against my will to a fae who I despised and even when I begged you not too. You didn't listen. Then you allowed Bacchus to kill Evony's mate because she was human."

"Aife, I did what I thought was best for my family."

"No, father you did what was best for you. Even mom could see that you had changed since the Great War. All you cared about was power and position."

"We are pure blood and to mix with human would dilute the perfection."

"Do you hear yourself? You are fucking insane. I was in love with Stefan and yes he was human but he loved me for me even when I couldn't be faithful to him. Lord knows I tried. You just couldn't see beyond the fact that the people we chose weren't fae."

"Humans are feeble. I did you a favor."

"You did me a favor, how? By taking away everything I had ever wanted."

"Aife, listen to me. I only did what I thought was best for you."

"I hate you with everything I am. You took away everything that was precious to me. Stefan was what I wanted. To have a family with him and settle down."

"Stop being so naïve. What would you do when he died? You would have outlived him by several hundred years then what? Would you spend the rest of your life mourning him?"

"That was not your decision to make it was mine."

"Why are you still so angry?"

"Why am I angry? Are you fucking serious? You took away my freedom and I became a slave to a madman who took pleasure in my pain. No wonder Evony wants to kill you."

"You girls should be grateful to me for the heart ache I spared you."

"You didn't spare us heart ache you caused it. What did you do to help Evony as she watched her mate die before her eyes? What have you done over the last 400 years to ease her pain?"

"She didn't want my help?"

"Of course not, I wouldn't either and you wonder why we haven't spoken in over 30 years."

"Aife, please I am trying to help Bo."

"Help her with what? Are you going to hurt her the same way you did with Evony?"

"No I promise. She has bound herself to a human and I am afraid that once the council members find out they will kill her."

"Father, stay out of this. It doesn't concern you. I'm going to see Evony. Please heed my words." Aife said as she exited the Dahl.

****In the back****

Kenzi was growling with anger at the audacity of the blood king. She should have killed him just like she had done with the wolf. Evony could feel her mate's anguish so she opened up the mental link and contacted her.

_Helena, I have been trying to contact you for a while now. What have you done? _

_Beloved, I was taking care of the wolf. _

_What did you do? _

_Dyson got what he deserved. He won't bother us again. _

_Helena, what did you do? _

Evony searched her mate's thoughts and found the relevant memories she needed. What she saw shocked her but at the same time it relieved her? She watched the scenes unfold before her eyes as she saw Dyson take his own life at the behest of her mate.

_You let your anger get the better of you. _

_Beloved, I did what I had too. Do not judge me so harshly? _

_I have only just found you, Helena. Please don't risk you safety._

_I won't beloved I promise. _

Kenzi cut the mental link. She was exhausted and knowing that her mate was upset with her was an even worse feeling. Evony was upset because her mate had risked her safety not for the fact that she had killed Dyson.

****Evony's office lobby****

Evony and Vex were sitting in the lobby of her offices when Aife walked in. She had just finished speaking with Helena when she saw her sister. It had been over 30 years since they had seen each other and even longer since they'd last spoken.

Vex felt his mother tense up by his side and he wondered why? He saw the woman his mother was looking at something was familiar about her. Evony stood up abruptly as Aife neared her as did Vex because he was very protective of her.

"Evony, long time no see." Aife laughed.

"What do you want?" Evony asked.

"Mother, who is this?" Vex enquired.

"Mother?" Aife questioned.

"Why are you here Aife? Did father send you here to do his bidding?" Evony asked.

"Mother, do you want me to handle this?" Vex inferred.

"Back down sunny boy, I have at least 500 years on you. Evony, I am here to help in any way that I can if you'll let me."

"Why would I trust you?" Evony questioned.

"Mother, we need all the help we can get if we want to help Bo and Lauren. Speaking of which who are you?" Vex asked Aife.

"I see you didn't tell him about me. I am your mother's sister. So I guess that makes me your aunt doesn't it?" Aife smirked.

"Why do you want to help? I can take care of my family all by myself." Evony said.

"Mother, please listen to her." Vex pleaded.

"Evony, I met Helena. She told me about Bo and Lauren. The whole bonding thing and what not? So tell me everything." Aife said sincerely.

"You saw Helena?" Evony asked gently.

"You met my mother." Vex asked as well.

"Yes to both your questions. I can't tell you who she is because it is not my place. Now tell me what your daughter has been up too." Aife said.

"Bo has bonded with the human who is owned by the ash. The bonding took place 2 days ago and I don't think it will be long before word spreads. We're trying to keep it as quiet as possible for now that's why I brought them here."

"Mother, we need to help the doctor to gain control of her powers if they are to survive this." Vex added.

"What does he mean by that Evony? Has the human changed? From what I saw of Helena it seems that she has changed as well." Aife said.

"The doctor has changed due to the bonding. She has become an Arkan." Evony replied.

"Correct me if I am wrong but aren't Arkan's rare?" Vex asked.

"They are indeed. I thought that they were all destroyed during the war how did she manifest into such a powerful fae?" Aife asked.

"We don't know but she is more powerful than we imagined." Evony said.

"So what happens now?" Vex questioned.

"Now we need to speak with Bo and Lauren." Aife said.

"I agree." Evony seconded.

"Very well. I think that they are done anyway for now." Vex said.

"UUUUURRRRRGGGHHHHH…..FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK…"

"Or maybe not?" Aife said as she sat down.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - Wow what a final episode of Lost Girl. Not happy about the doccubus storyline but hopefully the writers will fix that in the next season. Anyway back to the task at hand. Thank you to everyone who has R&R greatly appreciate the enthusiasm, keeps me inspired and as always enjoy ~Alex~**

* * *

****Inside Evony's office****

Bo had woken up a few minutes ago. She kissed Lauren trying to rouse her lover gently from her sleep so that they could continue. Her eyes were blazing blue when Lauren opened her eyes and looked at the succubus.

"Why are your eyes so vibrant?" Lauren asked as hers changed to purple.

"Lauren, I want to get married tonight." Bo said.

"What?" Lauren said not fully awake.

"Babe, I want to marry you here and now. Tonight?" Bo said again.

"Are you sure?" Lauren queried.

"Lauren, I have never been more sure of anything in my life." Bo replied.

"Fuck Bo. That is the sexiest thing I have ever heard you say." Lauren said as she kissed her lover.

"What if I said I want to have your baby as well?" Bo said.

"Damnit Bo." Lauren said as she lunged for the succubus.

Lauren was so turned on hearing her mate say that she wanted to have her baby. Something inside the Arkan awakened and her eyes changed color. They were purple but suddenly there was a swirl of green and red in them as well.

Bo saw the change and knew that something's about to give. Was she prepared for it? Lauren's lips met Bo as she began to pull vast amounts of her lover's chi into her. The succubus felt the moment Lauren began to feed and she gave into the feeling.

The Arkan reversed the flow of chi and began to push so much more into Bo. The succubus felt like she was on a chi overload. The chi swirled around in her body and caused her to cry out in pleasure as she lay beneath Lauren.

Lauren moved Bo's wrists up above her head, looking down at her mate as she caught her breath in a hitch. "Bo..." She didn't know how to vocalize how excited she was, so she just kissed the succubus again. It was all the explanation Bo would ever need.

As she sucked on Bo's tongue and forced her own in her lover's mouth she felt her mate weakening even further. She could feel all of Bo's fight melt away, quickly replaced with want. Bo's more than ready for her.

"Bo, you're making me crazy. I want to fuck you," Lauren moaned, lifting her leg so that she could flip Bo onto her stomach.

Lauren was quickly on top of her again, the wrists still pinned over Bo's head. To a certain extent, they even covered her ears, but Bo could fully understand Lauren's next words: "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes," Bo breathed, moving her leg apart when Bette tapped at her thigh.

It was all happening so quickly and yet she wanted to remember every detail for later. The scenario would be quick to please her and Lauren's touch was heavenly. She moaned, Lauren's fingers tracing their way up her leg. "Lauren ... please ..." she muttered under her arm, feeling exposed and loving it. "Please, baby ... please ..."

"Please what Bo…?"

****Evony's office lobby****

"How much longer are they going to be?" Vex asked impatiently.

"Who knows? Succubae can go for hours on end." Aife smirked.

"Just fucking great. We need to deal with an urgent matter and my daughter and her lover can barely keep their hands off each other for even 5 seconds." Evony groaned.

"Stop complaining you were exactly the same with Helena." Aife said.

"Okay, I don't need to hear about the activities my parents got up to." Vex said.

"Sorry darling. Your aunt forgets her manners sometimes." Evony replied.

Vex was tired and they had been sitting in the lobby for a very long time as it was. He decided that it was time to get something to eat.

"Hey Aife, wanna go get something to eat with me?" Vex asked his aunt.

"Sure sunny boy, why not?" Aife replied.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on these two. Bring me back something as well." Evony said as she pointed to the closed office door.

Evony was left on her own sitting in the lobby of her office building as Aife and Vex took off to go and get food to eat.

****Inside Evony's office****

Lauren arched beneath her mate as she brought her to another orgasm. Bo growled her pleasure as Lauren pulsed around her fingers.

"Are you trying to fuck me senseless?" Lauren gasped.

"Am I succeeding?" Bo stroked deeply inside her again. Her need for her mate was still strong.

"Yes." Lauren cried. "Yes…" She took all that Bo was giving her and it still was not enough.

Bo had taken her with her lips, with her fingers and now she was spreading her wide and her clit was pressed against hers and she's riding her. It's the best sex she had ever known. Bo pulled her closer still and entered her soaked passage from the rear. She spiralled into ecstasy clinging helplessly to her lover.

"You can't be parted from me, Lauren? I do not think you can manage days. Your sex tells me hours are too long. Right now I think minutes are too long. You crave me still, even though I've taken you over and over again."

"Yes, I need you again." Lauren confessed.

"I cannot get enough of you, damn it. Come inside me this time. I need you to come inside me. It is the only thing that will satisfy this ache." Bo growled.

Lauren stilled in shock. "Are you ready for a baby?"

"Yes, I am. My body is crying out for this. I need you inside me."

"You're ready for me to impregnate you."

"Yes, please just give yourself to me." Bo begged.

"Bo, be careful what you ask for?" Lauren resisted the pounding need to take or be taken. "I need you to myself just a little while longer but when you talk to me about wanting my baby how am I supposed to control myself?"

Lauren spread her mate's legs as she fitted herself between Bo's thighs. Her clit was sealed by Bo's open vulva. "Oh yeah…" Lauren growled out as she pressed into the succubus and the seal grew tighter. Bo was too open to stop as her vulvae lips sucked Lauren's clit as firmly as her mouth would have. They were joined.

Lauren looked at her in amazement. It was the most astonishing sensation of her life. Bo was sucking her clit with her vulvae lips. The deeper she pressed the harder she sucked her till all she was, was on fire set aflame with passion.

A switch inside her flipped and she was coming inside her, filling her with her essence. Bo did not let a drop escape, she took her essence deep inside and they both knew that they had just created their first baby.

"That was amazing." Lauren declared once she's able to speak again. "You are amazing." She looked deep into the blue eyes of the succubus.

"You understand that you just impregnated me?"

"I hope so." Lauren swallowed hard. She did not know how much she wanted that to be true.

"What happened, it was so different than anything we shared before?" Lauren asked curiously as she traced aimless lines over her lover's body.

"I only know that my body is aching for yours and more than anything I want your baby."

"I read somewhere that there's a chance of procreation with a succubus when the giving and sharing of chi happens but there is another state of connection between bonded mates where the merging of essences goes deeper.

There is no other place to discharge these energies other than to procreate and infuse an embryo with what is between them. The energy is too great to be absorbed by any other means. It is called infūzija or translated as unbridled life fire."

"What does it mean? Bo asked curiously.

It means that a bonded mate can impregnate her lover with their chi even if they aren't a succubus simply because the bond allows them to do so." Lauren replied.

"That is what happened with us." Bo nodded she felt it to be true.

She felt herself becoming aroused yet again. As she moulded her body closer to Bo's she became aware of their baby forming within her lover's womb. She instinctively touched her belly and the sensation grew. "You could really be pregnant?" Lauren exclaimed in wonder.

"I might be."

"You asked me to come inside you. I didn't know I could."

"Yes, you did." Bo said. "You knew as you took me. You knew as I opened myself up to you what was happening. I wanted you to fill me with yourself and you did. "

"If I fuck you again will you welcome me?" Lauren asked wanting her more with each second. She wanted to savour the feeling of filling her yet again.

"Yes." Bo's breath was already shortening feeling Lauren's desire for her again. "If you fuck me now I won't want you to stop."

"Really?"

"Really. Do you want me to show you? I need you to be filled with me as much as I needed to be filled with you."

"Fuck Bo! I am too hot to think right now. I need to be inside you again." Lauren said as she rolled them over.

This time she was almost prepared as she spread Bo's thighs and pressed her clit to her nether lips. Clit rubbed against clit, their combined need made the space between them so slick they could not maintain the contact needed to gain satisfaction. The attempt made them both crazy.

"Wait." Lauren stilled, needing to be in her.

Bo closed her eyes and focused on calming her breath. Lauren left her and she fought not to protest, as she lay there so aware of her loss.

Lauren returned with a basin of warm water, a cloth that she bathed her sex with and a towel to dry her. Even though she throbbed she returned the courtesy. She bathed Lauren and dried her as her breath became uneven again.

Quickly they merged their sexes before it became too slick to do so again. This time Lauren moved more slowly savouring Bo enfolding her clit with her nether lips, sucking her until she cried out and spilled her essence inside her yet again. Bo pulsing around her clit was a sensation she knew she'd cherish forever.

"Aaaahhhhh fffffffffuuuuuuuuccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkk…." Lauren growled out as she continued to thrust her hips harder and deeper into Bo. Their bodies moving together as if perfected harmony was at the centre of their joining.

****The Dahl****

Trick sat in his study inwardly growling at the last words Aife had said to him. He didn't bother to even try moving Dyson's body he would wait until Hale arrived. Kenzi remained in the back and when he checked on her earlier she was asleep.

The siren arrived a few minutes later and is greeted by the blood king as he entered the study. They walked into the bar area of the Dahl where the wolf's body lay. Hale was in shock at what he saw, his best friend lay dead at his feet.

"What the hell happened here, Trick?" Hale asked.

"Kenzi made him do it. She manipulated him into taking his own life."

"Do you know the reason why she would do that?"

"I think it has something to do with the fact that Dyson was the one that killed her 400 years ago."

"That could drive anyone to revenge."

"Her death was partly my fault."

"Why do you say that?"

"I was the one who spoke to Bacchus about her when Vesta came and told his father that my daughter was infatuated with the human. I refused to listen and when Bacchus came to my home with an army of light fae I let them in."

"So you were the one that caused Evony's pain?"

"Yes but I thought that by writing in my book with my blood I could prevent her heartache and maybe save her mate but I failed. She has been in mourning for Helena for 400 years."

"Yeah but now they have a chance to be happy again."

"I hope you are right."

****Inside Evony's office****

Her mind became a blur as she followed her hand between Lauren's thighs with her hips. She felt the need to desperately fuck her with her clit. She wanted to spill inside her. Lauren responded to her need by opening herself further and taking her hand deeper within herself.

Bo heard herself whimper and knew the cause was lost. Lauren wrapped her legs around her waist and the next thing she knew her hands were above Lauren's head and their bodies joined. Lauren arched beneath her. She answered her clit growing harder. Lauren would not release her and she ground herself into her.

The sensation grew more urgent with each moment. Bo's close to coming. She eased her clit inside just for a taste and Lauren hissed "Fuck me please."

Bo's clit swelled in response. Lauren was bathing her clit with her slick wetness. It was so easy and good to touch her in this way. With each thrust she grew harder and the sensation more pleasurable. She was quickly reaching the point of no return. If she swelled one more centimeter she would irrevocably join with her. With all the discipline Lauren could muster she broke the contact with Bo.

She rolled away and scrambled to her feet. Her robe covering her aching need as Bo struggled to calm herself. She was unprepared for Lauren's abrupt withdrawal. The air which suddenly felt cool on her fired skin both aroused and sobered her.

"I need you here," she spread her nether lips and Lauren looked mesmerized by her mate's swollen glistening sex.

"If I take you now I will not stop until I have filled you over and over again." Lauren warned with eyes that burned with need. "I'll fuck you until you've been impregnated with my baby it's now only just a matter of time."

That information caused Bo to pause. Pregnant! She's not sure if she's ready to be pregnant but the way Lauren's talking makes her want it more than anything else in the world. She wanted Lauren's seed and she wanted her baby with an ache that was so deep it surprised her.

"Lo, I want your baby more than anything else in this world besides being your wife. So please quit talking and get to doing." Bo husked seductively.

"Bo, I have very little control over my body right now." Lauren looked at her mate pointedly raising a single slanted eyebrow. "I suspect you simply wanted me to have to say it."

The smile that lit up Bo's face caused Lauren to raise both brows in mock disapproval.

"I need you Lo." The pure need in Bo's voice pierced her. "I yearn to be impregnated by you. Take me and fill me. I want your baby to grow within me. I burn for you."

Lauren bowed her head unable to continue to meet the succubus' gaze. "I want to fill you Bo. I want you full with my baby. I want to watch you as you come undone knowing it's me who filling you with my essence. That it is I whose baby you want."

"Lo, just fuck me already." Bo said desperately.

"Since you are asked so nicely I will do as you say." Lauren murmured.

She hitched up her robe and mounted Bo's clit with her core. She rocked gently at first and the hiss of pleasure from her lover told her that she had the right spot. Slowly she felt Bo's clit grow harder and wider. She rocked hard and as slow as she could so that she could feel her swell and fill her core. They're both crying now at the unbelievable unity of body and soul which they shared. Bo thrust upwards as Lauren pressed down and sealed them together. The flame was too high and the need too great to hold back.

"I am coming inside you…" Lauren groaned rolling them over at the last second as her seed flooded Bo's core.

Bo pulsed round her taking her essence within her body. "Give it all to me." The brunette whispered into her lover's ear. "I want every last drop of you."

Bo was still pulsing and pulling her deeper inside. Rising up on her elbows she pressed just a fraction deeper. Her clit swelled to fit Bo's core ring perfectly. "Oh my god…" breath deserted her.

"Yes…" Bo cried out. "Yes…yes…yes…"

They could barely move the intensity of their joining was so profound they did not want to miss a single second of this experience. Blue eyes sought purple and locked. They pressed as close as they could together and for once it was enough. They came in the same moment. They lay joined together for quite some time. Bo continued to pulse and Lauren felt her squeeze her clit with the ongoing contractions. Every now and then she felt a convulsion even when she thought she had no more to give.

"You feel so good inside me in every way." Bo held her close. She gripped her ass and rocked just a bit triggering another series of pulsing contractions of orgasm.

"If you keep that up we are going to die of dehydration because we won't be able to stop fucking." Lauren warned.

"Why do we have to stop?" Bo quizzed as she wrapped her legs around Lauren opening herself more in the process.

The more they fucked in this way the deeper into one another they fell. Each time they joined their bodies the more Lauren seemed to expand and the tighter Bo's walls became to enclose her.

****Evony's office lobby****

Aife and Vex came walking back into the building after being gone for over 2 hours. Evony watched them as they neared her.

"Here mother, I brought you some fries and a burger." Vex said as he handed her the food.

"What no drink?" Evony questioned.

"Stop whining and just eat your damn food." Aife sniggered.

Evony opened up the bag of food and practically scoffed it down as Aife and Vex watched her. She just ignored them and continued to eat.

"So are those two done yet?" Vex asks.

Suddenly Aife's eyes change color as her inner succubus came out. The blue of her eyes glowed brightly as Vex and Evony watched her. Evony could only guess as to the reason why her sister's eyes would change so dramatically.

"Aife, what do you feel?" Evony queried.

"Mother, what's going on? Why did her eyes suddenly change color?" Vex questioned.

Evony and Vex continue to watch the older succubus as she nears the door of the office. Aife feels as if she is possessed as she feels the sexual energy coming from the other room. It had dramatically increased in potency.

"Evony, your daughter's lover. What is she?" Aife asked quickly as she spun around to face her sister.

"She is an Arkan, why do you ask?" Evony replied.

"What is going on?" Vex says.

"Your daughter's mate has entered the procreation phase. I can feel the sexual energy between the two of them from here. It is delicious." Aife murmured as she licked her lips.

"What does that even mean?" Vex asks again.

"It means that one of them is ready for a baby. Is there any way we can stop them before anything can happy?" Evony asks quickly.

"I fear that if we interfere now it will not be well received." Aife replied.

"This is dangerous. Mother, you need to do something." Vex added.

"Aife, we need to stop them before they do something stupid. I will need your help to contain them because I fear the response we'll receive." Evony.

"I don't think this is such a good idea Evony." Aife said.

* * *

**A/N2 - I really am on a roll this week 3rd chapter already up...yippee**

"Mother, just go in there right now and stop them." Vex hinted.

"C'mon you two let's go." Evony says as she grabs the handle of the office door.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - Wow the reviews from the last chapter have been overwhelming. Thanks to everyone that posted their little bits it greatly helps with keeping me inspired. Things are about to start getting interesting now. Let me know what you think & as always keeping reviewing. ~Alex~**

* * *

****The Dahl****

"Trick, we need to move Dyson's body." Hale said as he looked down at the wolf.

"I fear that things are about to escalate." Trick said to the siren.

Trick and Hale moved to where the wolf's body lay as they each grabbed hold of it. The wolf by no means was a light weight. The blood king and the siren struggled as they maneuvered Dyson's body down the stairs into Trick's study.

Breathing harshly they dragged the body behind Trick's desk until they could get rid of it later. Hale was breathless already and Trick watched on. He was angered by the recent situation and more so at the fact that nobody seemed to be listening to him.

"Fuck, the wolf is heavy." Hale said as they headed upstairs to the bar.

"We can't leave the body down there for much longer. It won't be long before it begins to decay and I really don't need the fae elders on my back." Trick said as he poured himself a drink.

"You don't need the fae elders on you back about what blood king." Kline said as he entered the Dahl only hearing the last little bit of Trick's last sentence.

"Elder Kline, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit." Trick asked nervously as he looked over at Hale who only shrugged his shoulders.

"Siren, it is good to see you. The years have been kind considering the last run in we had almost 200 years ago." Kline sneered at Hale.

"Kline, I would say it's a pleasure to see you but then I'd be lying." Hale said through gritted teeth.

"Hale, please calm yourself." Trick reprimanded.

"Call me when you need me to help you with that project." Hale said as he stood up and left.

"What project are you working on now?" Kline enquired.

"Oh, it's nothing worth mentioning. Tell me why you are here?" Trick deflected.

"Can we talk in your study? Also why does your establishment look like it had been through a war zone? Is that blood on the floor?" Kline asked as he pointed to the very spot where Dyson had lain mere minutes before.

"Ah well you know how rowdy the crowd can get in here when they have a few drinks in them."

"Yeah I suppose but that doesn't answer my question."

"Well if you must know there was a fight here earlier and the fae involved were dealt with."

"Okay. Now onto more serious matters."

"Serious matters?"

"Yes! I have just come from seeing Vesta and that pathetic fool is under the impression that Evony is out to get him for killing her mate."

"I think there is some truth in the rumors, don't you?"

"Nah, he is simply making excuses for being a fuck up. He should never have been made ash that was a mistake that the council will not make again."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"It means that the council have heard some very disturbing rumors about your granddaughter and her human pet. They are not happy with things as they are. I have come to warn you that as we speak a fae army are being assembled to find the succubus and deal with her."

"Why?"

"Because she is a threat to all of fae kind and I will not take a chance on risking our safety for an impetuous youngster who can't control herself."

"Kline, my granddaughter hasn't had the proper training she should have had if she'd been raised by fae parents instead of humans."

"That is neither here or there. The council has already decreed the matter a priority and as such she as well as all who are associated with her will be dealt with to the severest form."

"This is bullshit and you know it."

Kline watched as Trick fought with his emotions. He was angry at the council for making such a hasty decision where Bo was concerned but the same time he was furious at her for being so impetuous by bonding with a human.

Kenzi had heard most of the conversation and she was angered by the arrogance of the fae elder as he basically told the blood king that her daughter was to die. She chose this very moment to enter the room where Kline and Trick had been chatting.

"Tell me elder Kline, why is it that where my family is concerned you are at the heart of their demise even when it doesn't concern you?" Kenzi asked.

"Human, this is not your concern." Kline retorted angrily.

"Actually it is her concern Kline." Trick stated.

"Blood king, the human is interfering in matters that do not concern her."

"Speak to me directly, coward."

"Helena, Kline here was telling me that the council thinks Bo is a danger to them."

It was at this moment that Kenzi's eyes blackened in fury at the thought of the fae elder wanting to harm her daughter. She was not about to let any harm befall her mate or her children. The blood king watched on as the Mesmer slowly began to lose control of her emotions and he was glad that for the time being she was concerned with other matters, not him.

Elder Kline was mesmerized as he watched the human's eyes change color but at the same time something warned him that this was truly fearsome. He was a very old fae and in all his time he had never been put on the spot where fear consumed him but now it did.

Kenzi flicked her wrist as she controlled Kline. The elder struggled against the compulsion but there was little he could do as the Mesmer did what she wanted.

"You will learn very soon that I am not a person to be messed with."

"What are you?" Kline enquired fearfully as he felt himself being pinned to the wall before he was flung onto the bar.

"I am your worst nightmare. I am a Mesmer and the mate of the Morrigan."

"That is impossible. The human was dispatched over 400 years ago. I was there so I should know."

"For an elder you truly are stupid."

Kline crashed into the bar with a loud thud before he was raised up again and the same action followed the one before. Kenzi was losing her cool very quickly. The fae elder was hurt and he tried to stand when the Mesmer approached him.

She grabbed him by the throat in a harsh manner that left little to the imagination about what her true intentions for him were. Kline was amazed at the strength with which the Mesmer held him and even more so at the fact that her gripped tightened on him.

"When I am finished killing you I will dispatch every last member of the council and they will join you in hell for the pain you have caused my family." Kenzi whispered in Kline's ear as she held him near to her face.

He could feel the breath of each word as it was spoken. Kenzi pulsed him with the full force of her power and he groaned in anguish as wave after wave of pain engulfed his body. She released him suddenly and stepped away from him.

Kline fell to the floor as the blood king watched on in horror. Kenzi took the opportunity to look over at Trick before he gulped at her in fear. She turned back to face the fae elder just as he had gotten to his feet thrusting her hand directly into his chest as she held his heart in place.

He was mortified by the actions of the Mesmer as their eyes met for a brief second. Standing still with Kenzi's hand deep in his chest cavity, Kline took hold of her arm.

"I am out of patience today. Goodbye Kline." Kenzi said as she ripped his heart from his chest and watched as the fae elder fell to the floor dead.

The Mesmer threw his heart next to his body. Trick was truly frightened for the first time in his life and didn't know what to expect from Kenzi.

"Do you have anything to say blood king?" Kenzi asked as she wiped the blood off her hand.

"No… I have nothing to say." Trick gulped.

"That is truly amazing that for the first time you are speechless."

"What do you want me to say?" Trick asked as Kenzi came to stand before the blood king, towering over him with her black eyes.

"Give me one good reason that I shouldn't kill you."

"I don't have any so you must do what you must. The things I have done in the past and even now have cost me my family."

"Blood king, I am angry at you for your part in my separation from Evony but at the same time if I kill you she will never forgive me."

"I don't understand what you are saying."

"I think we should talk."

"Very well. What do you want to talk about?"

Kenzi took a seat at the bar as she poured herself a drink indicating to Trick if he wanted one as well but he declined as he sat down with her. She gulped down the alcohol in one go as she came and sat next to the blood king.

"Tell me why you are so hateful of humans?"

"I don't hate humans."

"That is bullshit and we both know it."

"I knew that you disliked me from the moment we met and yet you continue to deny that you hate humans. My father was a very strict man towards me and my brother. After my mother died he was lost. Everyone could see it even us. My father was the king of Assyria and ruled the land with an iron fist. When the war began in the highlands with the raging armies, he left with the army to defend our lands. My brother and I were left to fend for ourselves."

"I don't understand what you're telling me."

"When word reached us of my father's demise, I was truly thankful that he was dead but at the same time worried because of the burden my brother now had to carry. He was crowned as king not even a month later. He was only 17 at the time. For the first few months things were pretty tense as the ministers and advisors tried to talk him into surrendering to the opposing armies. He asked my advice and I told him that we are a strong nation who would not bow down to an outside force. He took my words literally and the next day rode out to fight on the front lines with the army even though he had no military training. I sobbed for a week whilst he was gone. I heard nothing from him for months afterwards."

Why are you telling me this?"

"I am telling you these things because I want you to understand who I am and why I fell in love with Evony. Word came 6 months later that my brother had been killed in battle and I was next in line for the throne. I met your daughter the night after I was crowned. She was watching me as I marched with my army. I was only 18 at the time and we spoke only once when I caught her spying on me as I bathed. We had an unspoken agreement between us and from that time on our feelings for each other deepened. My father always taught me that I was to marry a man and bare his children. Falling in love with a woman went against everything that I believed in. I was besotted with many suitors during my reign many of them offering me security and wealth. But I didn't want to marry someone I didn't love. Evony eventually confessed her feelings for me and I knew then that she was my soul mate. When she told me everything about the fae at first I was in shock but I loved her nonetheless. That night we consummated our relationship for the first time in my chambers at the castle. Whilst we lay in bed I proposed to her on the spur of the moment because I couldn't imagine my life without her in it. I had the priest summoned immediately when she said yes to me. He at first refused to marry us on the grounds that it was immoral but after threatening him with his life, he wed us. I was pleased in that moment because she was mine."

"Evony was betrothed to Vesta before she met you."

"I already know that. We went to see your wife about bonding us and she agreed to help because she saw the love that we shared despite us being different. I was overwhelmed by all the emotions that Evony felt after we became bound. When the fae came for me, my only thought was that I didn't want Evony to see me die. Dyson made sure that she did though and I was in great pain. Her emotions consumed every core of my being as I felt her slowly die in that moment."

Trick remembered the moment very well and he shook his head to rid his mind of the image as he returned his attention back to the Mesmer.

"I didn't want things to happen the way they did."

"I know blood king. I remember dying in her arms and even her burying me. My body shut down as it slowly began to heal from the injuries that I had sustained. When I awoke, the world had moved on and I had no memory of who I was. When I met Bo it was purely by chance but she believed in me. Even when I couldn't tell her nothing about my past. I'll forever be grateful to her for that. But tell me now why you hate humans so much Trick."

"I admit that humans have been a constant thorn in my side for many years. Aife fell in love with a human called Stefan. He was a general in the Persian army and they met purely by chance. She told me about him several months after their liaison began. I married her off to help her overcome the infatuation she felt for him. I thought I was helping but she is angry at me for what I made her do. I doubt she will ever forgive me for that. As for Evony, she too fell in love with you and then bound herself to you by performing a very dangerous ritual that could have killed both of you. On top of that I discovered that my wife, Ysabeau of 1300 years had also fallen in love with a human and for me that was the last straw. We argued and she told me that I had changed. I was no longer the man that she had married. I knew something had changed in her a few months after your death because she was happy and full of joy despite her impending execution. At first I brushed it off as nothing but then I saw her eyes light up every time she thought of her lover. It was the first time in over 1000 years I have seen her face light up. She smiled like a girl in love and reminded me of what we used to be like. The human made her feel alive again even though she'd never be with them physically or otherwise because of our bond. I followed her one day when she went to see the human. They sat holding each other for hours on end."

"So your wife fell in love with a human and that is what drove you over the edge?"

"I didn't see the human's face until they parted company. Imagine my shock when I found out that my wife was in love with a human but worse still was the fact that it was a woman. She was a beauty unlike any other that I had ever seen. Ysabeau's face lights up every time she saw the human. She met her when she was visiting the castle to pay her condolences at your funeral. I found out that the human my wife loved was the Navatian queen, Leonora."

"Wow that is amazing."

"Can you imagine the anger I felt at my wife? I confronted her the next day and she couldn't deny the fact that she was in love with the human." Trick said as he recalled the memory of the argument he had with Ysabeau when he confronted her.

****McCorrigan Residence 400 Years Ago****

"What the fuck are you doing with that human woman?" Trick asked his stunned wife.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Ysabeau asked calmly.

"Answer the damn question." Trick roared as he grabbed her arm.

"Do not touch me like that again." Ysabeau said as she yanked his hand off her.

She walked away from him as she headed into the drawing room. Trick followed her. His anger was brewing at an alarming rate merely for the fact that he was emasculated. How could his wife fall in love with a human and a woman at that?

"What the fuck is wrong with you? A human woman."

"Why is it any of your concern what I do anyway?"

"You're my wife."

"Since when did you start to care about that? It has been almost 200 years since that fact ever crossed your mind and now you want to know about the human. Why?"

"We are bonded or did you forget that fact."

"Oh I never forgot. You remind me every opportunity you get."

"What is she to you?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Just answer the damn question. What is the human to you?"

"Trick, you might not like what you hear."

"I don't give a fuck just tell me what the human woman is too you?"

"The human woman has a name. She is queen Leonora of Navatia and I am desperately in love with her. I could not tell you if I loved her the first moment I saw her, or if it was the 2nd, 3rd or 4th but I remember the first moment I looked at her walking towards me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with her."

"Bullshit, you are mine."

"Trick, you asked me what she means to me and I am trying to answer your question. We have not loved each other for a very long time. You and I both know that this is true, don't deny it. In the very beginning I loved you but after a while I found myself feeling empty. For a long time the children filled my longing for more but once they had grown I found myself wanting something else. When I met Leonora, she touched a part of me that had long since been dormant and it was like I was awakened. I am bound to you physically and otherwise. For me that is a burden because I can never give myself to the woman I love. She loves me with her entire being even though I can never be with her the way I want too. I believe in the immeasurable power of love; that true love can endure any circumstance and reach across any distance. It's always hard to remember love - years pass and you say to yourself, Was I really in love, or was I just kidding myself? Was I really in love, or was I just pretending he's the man of my dreams? Was I really in love, or was I just desperate? I know now that Leonora is the love of my life and even though her existence will be but a mere dip in my lifetime I will love her nonetheless simply because I have found what I have been searching for my entire life."

Ysabeau finished talking and as she did, Trick stood there speechless watching her as she walked away from him.

****The Dahl****

"So what did you do after you confronted her about the human woman?"

"What could I do? I was furious that she referred to Leonora as the love of her life. What was I then to her?"

"I am sure that at one point in time she did love you fully."

"Perhaps you are right but it still hurt to know that the woman you love is in love with someone else especially a human. I could see how hurt she was knowing that because of our bond she could never be with the woman she loved in any way possible."

"I'm sorry you lost her to another."

"Yeah me too. I have been an ass to my own family. How am I going to repair the damage that I have caused to them?"

"I will help you." Kenzi reassured the blood king as they sat in silence.

* * *

**A/N2 - To those that asked about how Helena impregnated Evony? I will answer all your questions in the next few chapters please be patient and all will be revealed very soon. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - Just finished watching the final episode of Lost Girl & I am seriously overwhelmed. Kenzi & Hale dying sucked, BoLo scene was great but I was expecting more. Anyway enough said about that so back to the story. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter so glad you are loving the story. Please continue to R&R ~Alex~**

* * *

****Evony's office****

Evony grabbed the handle of the door to her office as she opened it. Vex and Aife followed her close behind. The sight that greeted the trio was of Bo lying on Evony's desk as Lauren thrust into her lover. Their bodies covered in sweat.

"Bo, Lauren you need to stop now." Evony said as she covered her eyes with her hand.

"I didn't need to see my sister getting fucked on the desk by her mate." Vex said as he shut his eyes tightly trying to rid the image from his brain.

"Not now Evony…." Lauren said through gritted teeth as she continued to grind into Bo.

"Aaaaahhhhhh fuck… Lauren…." Bo hissed as she met the Arkan thrust for thrust. She's so close to her orgasm that even with her mother and brother standing in the same room, there was no time to stop nor did she want too.

Aife stood mesmerized as her eyes glazed over blue. The succubus was having a very hard time holding onto any semblance of sanity due to the high levels of sexual chemistry that was coming off the bonded couple.

"Aife, are you okay?" Evony asked her sister as she turned around to face the succubus with her back to Bo and Lauren.

"I think I need to step outside for a moment as this is really getting to me." Said the older succubus as she turned to leave Evony's office.

"I think I will join you." Vex said as he hurried after his aunt.

Evony was left in the room with Lauren and Bo as they continued to fuck on her desk not caring that she's in the room with them. She was embarrassed to witness her daughter in the throes of passion with her mate.

Bo leaned back further with the full force of Lauren's kiss as she is pushed harder and faster into the desk. Lauren continued to thrust into her lover not caring that Evony's watching her. The only thing on her mind was having Bo come undone under her.

"Lauren, you need to stop." Evony said sternly to the Arkan.

The Arkan looked up at Evony, her eyes glazed over purple with hints of red and green in them. She would be damned if at this moment she was going to stop. Bo was moaning under her and begging for Lauren to make her cum.

"Now, is….. not *thrust* the best *thrust* time *thrust* Evony." Lauren rasped out.

"UUUUUUUURRRGGGGGGGGG…FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKK….LLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAUUUURRRRRRRRREEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN DON'T STOP…"

"I have *thrust* no *thrust* intention *thrust* of *thrust* stopping *thrust* babe." Lauren said to her lover as they continued to move against each other in a hard and fast rhythm. Evony could only watch as the Arkan and succubus continued to ignore her.

"Will you 2 give it a break for the moment? We need to talk, now." Evony scolded.

"I *thrust* SAID *thrust* THAT *thrust* NOW *thrust* IS *thrust* NOT *thrust* THE *thrust* TIME, EVONY." Lauren boomed as a strong gust of wind pinned Evony against the now closed door of her office.

"Lllllll…aaaaaauuuuuuuurrrrrreeeeeeeennnnnnn…" Bo screamed as her orgasm tore through her body.

Lauren followed soon after as she growled out her pleasure, "BBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOO."

The Arkan then collapsed on top of her lover. The succubus held Lauren close to her as they both fought to catch their breath. Evony flopped to the ground with a thud, Lauren had relaxed and when she did the elements did as well.

What she didn't realize what that her powers were tied into her emotions? Evony groaned as she stood up from the floor and dusted herself off.

"Are you quite done now, Arkan?" Evony scolded.

"I am done, Evony." Lauren replied as a smirk spread across her face.

Bo in the meantime had sat up as she eased Lauren off of her. She was embarrassed as the fact that her mother had witnessed her at her most vulnerable moment. Perhaps it was also the fact that she was too busy waiting for her lover to make her cum.

"Evony, could you give us a minute to get dressed?" Bo asked.

"I think not knowing you 2 you'll probably be fucking again in a heartbeat." Evony replied.

"Yeah, you might be right." Lauren laughed as she grabbed her clothes and began to dress.

Since the bonding Lauren had become somewhat more confident in herself as well as her role as Bo's mate. So when she walked around Evony's office naked gathering up her clothes that lay on the floor, she strutted as if she were a model on the catwalk.

Bo had just finished pulling on her shirt and jeans when she looked at her mother. "What is so urgent that you had to disturb us?"

"Ysabeau, I know that you'd rather spend all your time fucking your mate but there are serious matters to consider right now." Evony said.

"Such as what?" Lauren said as she buttoned up her shirt.

"The bonding ceremony has repercussions that no one has ever been warned about. You 2 are very new to the ritual and if you are not careful you will become consumed."

"Meaning what exactly Evony?" Bo asked.

"I don't know much about this bonding ceremony but I think what your mother is trying to say is that we could end up love drunk." Lauren replied.

"Love drunk?"

"Yes, love drunk. It's a phase of the bonding ritual where the 2 mates become obsessed with nothing else but the constant need to fuck each other all the time." Evony retorted.

"I don't see what that has to do with us." Lauren asked.

"Whilst we were outside the office in the lobby, Aife was overcome with sexual energy when Lauren entered the procreation period. We came in here to stop you 2 before you both did something very dangerous however I fear that it may be too late."

"Meaning what?" Bo asked again.

"It means that your mother, brother and aunt wanted to stop me from impregnating you."

"Exactly." Evony said harshly.

****Evony's office lobby****

Aife had hurried from the office when she had begun to feel the effects of Lauren and Bo's sexual aura which was off the charts even for a succubus as old as her, it was overwhelming. Vex left the room too simply because he was uncomfortable.

They were both seated in the lobby in silence. Vex and Aife looked at each other as if they both wanted to speak at the same time but didn't? Finally after what seemed an eternity Vex plucked up the courage to speak.

"So how come I have never heard about you? Why doesn't my mother speak about you nor has she ever mentioned you before?" Vex asked Aife.

"Well, your mother and I haven't exactly been on the best of terms recently considering that we have hardly spoken in 30 years." Aife replied.

"What was the reason for that?"

"Actually it's a long story and one I don't really feel like getting into now."

"Why not?"

"Alright fine. After you mother, Helena was killed your other mother Evony went through a really hard time trying to cope with the loss of her mate. Our parents didn't help very much and it only caused her more pain. She finally snapped after a few weeks and they found her at the light fae compound where she had gone on a killing spree. She murdered over 5 000 fae and humans alike. The council elders were livid with her and called for her execution. Our father did all he could to protect her but she renounced her claim to the light fae and eventually left. She was caught in dark fae territory where she was brought before the Morrigan at the time who was Vokera."

"My mother was light fae." Vex asked curiously.

"Yes. Anyway Vokera promised to help her get revenge on those that had stolen her love from her and would provide her with the resources she needed. The only thing he asked from her was her loyalty to the dark. She accepted without a second thought. What she didn't know was that Vokera had other plans in store for her and her children. Vokera betrayed your mother and separated the 3 of you from each other. She took her revenge and killed Vokera. It was after that when she became Morrigan. She never stopped searching for you. I claimed to be Bo's mother because of a deal that I had made with Vokera many years earlier after he helped me to escape my horrendous marriage."

"That still doesn't explain what happened between you and her."

"I am getting to that. Your mother came to confront me about 30 years ago after she had been informed by one of her spies that 2 fae children had been found by humans. I couldn't tell her anything because I didn't know very much. Vokera was the one that had taken you and your sister away from your mother shortly after your birth. She blamed me after not being able to find you. We had a huge argument and parted on very angry terms. We have not spoken since."

Aife wiped a tear from her eyes as she recalled the argument that had led to the sisters not speaking for 30 years. It was a very trying time for their family but most of all for the succubus who adored her younger sister.

****30 years ago****

"Tell me what I need to know or I swear to God I will kill you, Aife." Evony shouted at the succubus as her gripped tightened around her sister's neck.

"I already told you I don't know where they are." Aife rasped out.

Evony was furious after finding out about the deal that Vokera had made with her sister and the cost at which it came. She'd been searching for her children for over 320 years. Vokera had told her what she wanted to know after begging for his life.

She then killed him after her anger had got the best of her. Now here she was on the verge again of losing her cool, with her sister.

"Aife, my patience is wearing very thin." Evony hissed as her eyes blazed fire red.

"Get the fuck off me." The succubus screamed as she shoved the Clíodhna off her.

Aife was furious that Evony thought she knew where her children were. Her eyes blazed blue as she turned to face the Clíodhna whose eyes were burning red. They circled each other as they faced one another neither willing to back down.

"I don't want to hurt you, Aife. Where are my children? Vokera told me everything about the deal he made with you. I'll be damned with you claiming parentage of my daughter or any of my children for that matter."

"I'm not afraid of you, Evony. I've had a lot worse done to me in the last 300 years to last me several lifetimes. What makes you think that anything you do to me could be worse?"

"I don't give a shit about you or your problems, fucking tell me what I want to know." The Clíodhna screamed at the succubus as she shoved Aife through a glass window.

Aife hadn't been expecting the attack and when she had fallen through the glass window. She hissed out in pain. She was now angry and most of her body was covered in the debris from the shattered glass. It hurt like a bitch. She got up off the floor and lunged at the Clíodhna. Evony's prepared for the oncoming attack from the succubus and kicks her underfoot causing Aife to fall to the floor again.

Evony grabs Aife by her hair as she brings the succubus' face closer to hers. They stare at each other for a few moments before the succubus tries to suck her chi. The Clíodhna laughs as she watches the succubus looking confused when nothing happens.

"Did you really think I would make things that easy for you?" Evony laughs.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I already told you once and I'll keep repeating it until you listen, I don't know where you children are. Vokera only helped me to escape from Raul nothing more and nothing less. What do you want from me?"

"You're exactly like father."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you both lie to the ones you love and then backstab them only when the purpose serves you."

"You know nothing about what I have been through over the last 300 years so spare me the pity act it is really tiresome. Why don't you just get over yourself, Evony?"

"Fuck you, Aife. You know nothing about my pain."

"Oh please, I have heard nothing from you except for the fact that you lost the love of your life and woah is me crap for the last 300 fucking years. Get over yourself already. I know exactly what it feels like to lose a loved one."

"You know nothing." Evony spat out.

"I do know because I was also in love with a human once upon a time. It was over 600 years ago and his name was Stefan. He was a general in the Persian army and when father found out he married me off to Raul. So yes I do know what it feels like. But you don't see me grieving for the rest of my fucking life, do you?"

"It's not the same fucking thing. I was bound to Helena."

"So what, move on?"

"I can't. Don't you understand what being bound to someone means?"

"Tell me then."

"It means that I can never be with another physically or otherwise. My mate was taken from me as was everything else. So please spare me the I understand speech."

"Fuck you Evony. Get over your damn self." Aife said as she shoved the Clíodhna away from her again. "I'm so tired of your shit. I'm done."

"Well fuck you too Aife?" Evony said as she walked away from the succubus.

Aife sat on the ground as tears welled up in her eyes. Mentioning Stefan had awoken emotions in her that she thought she'd dealt with. She knew exactly what Evony was going through and although she chose not to show it didn't mean she didn't care.

****Evony's office lobby****

"So you and mom had a pretty intense argument?" Vex queried.

"Yeah you could say that." Aife retorted.

"At the time we were both very angry and said a lot of hurtful things to each other. I never fully understood the whole bonding thing but once she explained it to me it became clearer."

"So mom had been mourning the death of her mate for 400 years?"

"Yes. According to the books I have read, your mother will never be able to be with another person human or fae because she had already pledged herself to her mate. That's why when Helena was killed, a small part of your mother died as well."

"Gosh, I could never imagine what that must feel like. It must be painful. How come you never chose to bond with Stefan?"

"Well that is a story for another time." Aife said sadly.

"Did you ever get over him?"

"Well I don't think I ever will be. He was something else."

"What was he like and how come you never had children?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions for one so young. I have lived a very long time already and have many years on you, junior but one thing I will tell you. Love has a funny way of showing up when you least expect it."

"I didn't mean to offend you. You're just so interesting."

"Thank you. Perhaps I will tell you the story of Stefan someday."

"I'd like that."

* * *

**A/N2 - Let me know what you think about where the direction of this story is going.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - Wow talk about an overwhelming response to the last chapter. Just want to say thanks to JCM, agirl00z, Kara-24, Athena64, Underthelivingmoon, cheekymadom, .98031 and Magineli as well as all those who I have not named. As for those who are awaiting the exciting Kenzi/Evony reunion please bare with me. We're not quite there yet but will be very soon. Continue to R&R as always & let me know what you think. ~Alex~**

* * *

****Evony office****

"Why the fuck would you want to stop Lauren from impregnating me?" Bo growled.

"Bo, calm down. Let your mother explain." Lauren reassured.

"Ysabeau, right now is not the time to be thinking about starting a family. You and Lauren have a shit storm coming your way. You are both unprepared." Evony said.

"I fear that you are already too late though Evony." Lauren smirked.

"Lauren, I hope for your sake that we are not." Evony replied.

"She's not the one that is pregnant." Bo retorted shyly.

"What?"

****The Dahl****

"How am I going to face Evony?" Kenzi said to Trick.

"What do you mean?" Trick asked.

"She's going to reject me once we see each other."

"You don't know that. My daughter loves you, perhaps more now than she did in the very beginning and your appearance won't matter to her."

"But it does matter Trick. Don't forget that she hates me after all the shit that we have been through with her lately."

"Kenzi, um… Helena. Relax don't over think things. Evony loves you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"I think at this point you can just about ask me anything."

"Well, during the bonding ceremony which your wife helped us perform. Evony and I fed from each other just like a succubus would. She became pregnant after we exchanged our chi then she said to me that I was perhaps a succubus, but I'm not. Explain to me how we were able to do that?"

"As you mentioned already you fed from Evony and she from you. There is a phase during the bonding where one mate becomes receptive to the other and thus allows for procreation as Evony is a Clíodhna, she was ready for you."

"So in other words because she wanted to have my babies I impregnated her?"

"In a manner of speaking yes. You were able to feed on her because as women that is the only way for you both to procreate. As she was already willing to bear your children you became the father at that moment thus allowing for her to become pregnant."

"Well that explains a bit although it is still confusing. So if she wanted to have more children now would we be able to?"

"Yes. I wrote in my blood to save your life but I have no idea what the repercussions are going to be thus your bond still continues even though you died."

"You wrote in your blood?"

"Yes I did. Evony was so distraught after your passing and I didn't know how to help her so I did the only thing I could."

"So why don't I have any memories of her until 3 days ago?"

"Because the condition of writing in my blood was that you would be reborn but wouldn't recognize Evony until your bond had been reaffirmed. So when she touched you the other day it set off a chain reaction in you and awakened your lost memories."

"Wow, that is a lot to take in."

****Light fae compound****

"Have you found out where Kline went when he left here?" Vesta demanded.

"Sir, he went to see the blood king."

"Great. Just fucking great."

"Is there anything else you require sir?"

"No that will be all."

"Very well, I shall take my leave now."

Vesta's fuming. Kline's on some sort of fucking crusade but he didn't realize what the consequences would be of his actions. The council had already decreed that the succubus was a threat but how the hell did they hear about the attack on Dyson so quickly.

"I do need one more thing from you." Vesta called out to the retreating figure.

"What is it?"

"Firstly, I need you to find Dyson for me then Dr. Lewis. The Morrigan requested her services for something and I want you to find out what."

"Very well but the price has doubled."

"Are you fucking insane?"

"No, I am just careful. The Morrigan is not someone I want to make an enemy of."

"Fine, whatever just do what I ask." Vesta said.

"I always do." The figure smirked.

Vesta knew that the proverbial shit was about to hit the fan. He just wanted to be sure that he was on the right side when it did, namely Evony's side. 400 years was a long time to hold a grudge but Evony's hatred of him had not diminished.

Although Vesta still loved her, he knew what the restrictions of a bonding meant. Evony was bound to a life of loneliness simply because he'd been jealous of her relationship with a human. She would never know the love of another because of him. He's in deep shit!

****Evony's office****

"Great this is just bloody fucking fantastic. Not only is the unaligned succubus pregnant but she's also bound to a human." Evony growled in frustration.

"Why are you so upset?" Lauren asked.

"We love each other Evony. Lauren is my future and so it this baby." Bo retorted.

"Do you even realize what the repercussions of the bonding are? You are forever bound to Lauren as she is too you. You will never know another physically or otherwise. I know the pain of what that feels like. I've lived with it for 400 years."

"I don't care. I love Lauren and I want to be with her." Bo stated.

"Bo, please calm down. Let's hear what Evony has to say." Lauren added.

"Ysabeau, the council elders will come after you both light and dark. Do not think for a minute that they will let you get away with this. Lauren as for you I fear that there is more in store than even I know about. We need to get you both to a safe place where you can train."

"I already know how to use my powers." Bo said.

"That maybe so but remember that you are not only fighting for yourself now but your family as well so please just do what I say." Evony pleaded.

"Bo, we both know that since the bonding our powers are likely to be uncontrollable until we've had the proper training." Lauren added.

"Fine but I'm not happy about this. I'd rather be doing other things." Bo said as she looked at Lauren.

"Okay enough of that you 2." Evony laughed.

****The Dahl****

"I think we need to clean this place up and maybe call Hale so we can get rid of these bodies."

"Perhaps there is an easier way." Trick said.

"Like what."

"You are very powerful and some of your powers have not fully activated yet."

"Okay so."

"A Mesmer has the ability to dissolve flesh by mere thought. I think if you concentrate enough then you might be able to do it to the bodies of Kline and Dyson without us having to worry about moving them. Are you willing to try?"

"Sure why not. It'll make life a helluva lot easier."

Trick walked with Kenzi over to where Kline's body lay. He motioned for her to kneel beside the corpse and focus her thought on him. Kenzi grew frustrated when after the first few tries nothing happened. Trick reassured her to try again.

"Focus on the flame in your mind and visualize the body burning."

"I can't it's not working."

"Helena, give it time. Think of what this man wanted to do to your family. He came here to tell me that the council has decreed the execution of your daughter."

"NO ONE IS GOING TO HARM MY FAMILY." Kenzi boomed.

Visualizing a blue flame in her mind as her anger grew; the Mesmer conjured up the thought into reality as small whiffs of smoke began to ebb from Kline's body. Trick watched in amazement as Kenzi concentrated on the corpse. Little blue sparks began to crackle into life as a blue flame started to engulf the fae elder's body and soon it was burning. Trick was impressed at Kenzi first try but she needed more practice. She's very much in control of her powers but it didn't hurt to try them out a few more times.

Kline's charred body was burnt up within seconds as both Kenzi and Trick looked on at the remaining pile of ashes. Where once had lain the corpse now remained dust. The Mesmer's power was growing and Trick knew she would be unstoppable.

"You've done very well. I am impressed you didn't even leave a char mark on the floor."

"Thanks I guess. You were a great help maybe we should try again with Dyson this time then after we can start to clean up."

"Very well let's go."

****Fae Council****

"As I said before the succubus is a threat and needs to be dealt with."

"On what grounds?"

"She attacked a 1500 year old shifter and nearly killed him as well as the 2000 year old Valkyrie who fled for parts unknown in fear."

"Is there any proof of this?"

"Nothing as yet but apparently there was an altercation at the Dahl between the shifter, Valkyrie and the succubus."

"Do we know what the altercation was about?"

"No we don't?"

"Then again I ask on what grounds does the light request her execution."

"I object. We the dark think that she is an asset and as such should be left alone."

"Bullshit."

"The dark just want to possess her."

"What proof do you have of this?"

"The Morrigan's been trying nonstop to entice the succubus to join the dark on numerous occasions despite the many refusals."

"Fuck you."

"Okay enough. Let's put it to a vote and that will decide what we do with the succubus."

"Fine by me."

"Very well go ahead."

The muttering and grumbling of the light fae elders as well as the dark fae elders could be heard throughout the great hall. The light fae elders wanted the succubus dealt with immediately simply because she threatened their way of life. Whilst the dark thought that having her on their side would enable them to become more powerful and therefore become unstoppable. Each side had a reason for their explanations but neither would divulge it.

The vote was cast by lots. Most of the elders on the council were fae who had been around for many millennia and all but one seat was occupied. The light and dark elders were several thousand years old except for the unoccupied chair. After everyone had voted a page came to collect the ballots in order for them to be counted. The light elders had voted for yes whilst the dark had voted no. At the moment the ballot was tied and a deciding vote from the unoccupied chair could turn the tide.

What no one expected was the occupant of that chair to enter the great hall. She watched silently for quite a long while as the elders argued over the demise of the succubus. She wasn't happy about the state of affairs and everyone would know about it soon.

* * *

**A/N2 -Anyone have any idea who the mysterious figure is? All will be revealed in the next couple of chapters. Enjoy!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - Wow the reviews from the last chapter were so overwhelming. Things are finally beginning to move along nicely. Glad that everyone is enjoying the story so far. As always keep R&R ~Alex~**

* * *

****Athenian Akropolis****

"My queen, my queen." The page shouted as he scurried into the castle and rushed towards the throne room where she sat.

The queen looked at the young page as he hurriedly knelt before her. She was angered by the intrusion of the young man. Her advisor ushered the page over to the side but was stopped when the queen spoke.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?"

"Majesty, I have received word from the Valkyrie that your daughter has bonded with another and also that the fae elders are meeting at this very moment." The page stammered.

"Where is the Valkyrie now?"

"She is waiting outside, ready to speak to you soon."

"Bring her here, now."

"Very well majesty." The page bowed as he turned and left the throne room.

The advisor hurried over to the queen and wanted to know why she would speak with the Valkyrie who'd been her servant for over 2 000 years, having most recently been given the task of watching over her daughter a mere 600 years ago.

"Majesty, forgive me if I am out of line but why do you wish to speak with the Valkyrie."

"I want to know what has happened to my daughter and why she allowed this to take place whilst she was supposed to be watching her. If you question me again, Cyaxares it will be the last thing you do. Understand?"

"Yes majesty, forgive me." Cyaxares said humbly.

The page returned a short while later with Tamsin following closely behind him. The queen took note of the Valkyrie's appearance. She looked like she had been put through the ringer a couple of times and the queen looked very displeased.

"Leave us, now." The queen said.

The page and the rest of her guards left the throne room as soon as she had given the order leaving only Cyaxares, Tamsin and the queen. Cyaxares wanted to stay and find out what had happened to the Valkyrie but when he looked at the queen he knew, leave now. Once Cyaxares was gone the queen returned her attention to Tamsin. She stood up from her throne and walked over to where the Valkyrie stood.

She was angry and grabbed the Valkyrie around the throat as she shoved Tamsin into one of the nearest columns. The Valkyrie slammed harshly into the column and cracked it as the queen held her in place. The queen brought her face to Tamsin's and the Valkyrie could see the anger as her eyes changed from their usual blue to a deep vibrant purple. She'd never felt fear like she did at this very moment and wondered what the queen would do with her.

"Tell me Valkyrie why I should not just kill you right now."

"Your highness, your daughter is in danger…." Tamsin rasped.

"Danger? What danger, tell me quickly before I end you." The queen growled.

"She has been ill-treated for the last 5 years as a slave to the light fae. They think she is human and now she had bonded with the unaligned succubus."

"WHAT?" The queen boomed as her gripped tightened on Tamsin.

"Ple…ase…" Tamsin rasped.

The queen was angered at what Tamsin had just told her. The fae were no concern of hers and she had never interfered in their politics or anything else for that matter but now was a different story, it had become personal. She released the Valkyrie reluctantly and stepped back. Tamsin rubbed her throat repeatedly as she tried to catch her breath. The queen tried to calm herself but her fury at what the fae had done to her daughter was getting dangerous.

Didn't the fae realize that she cared naught for their race? Her daughter was an immortal and to be treated any less was an abomination as well as disrespectful. She was the queen of the immortals and the fae would learn very soon just who they were dealing with.

"Tamsin, tell me everything." The queen said as she sat back down on her throne.

"Majesty, the succubus learnt of my betrayal and almost killed me but your daughter saved my life, if she hadn't I would be dead. The blood king tried to stop her but she refused to listen to him and she used one of his daggers to bind herself to your daughter."

"How? Didn't the succubus realize how dangerous the bonding is?"

"Majesty, I don't think she thought anything through only that she had to have your daughter as her mate regardless of the consequences. I fear that the blood king is against their bonding and even expressed his regret at it."

"Fucking dwarf needs to be put in his place. Why didn't you stop my daughter from bonding with the succubus?"

"Majesty, there was very little I could do. The Morrigan was also very interested in what happened at the Dahl after the bonding. I've also learnt that the fae elders are meeting to discuss the outcome of the succubus' fate."

"What does the Morrigan know?"

"Nothing majesty. She asked but I didn't tell her anything."

"And what of the fae elders?"

"The ash suspects something because of what happened to the shifter but again I don't know because I came here to warn you. I left the Dahl as soon as I could but the succubus remained inside with your daughter."

"You left my daughter alone with a crazed succubus."

"Majesty, the succubus was beside herself and only seemed to calm when your daughter was near her. She threatened to kill anyone who refused to obey her."

"Tamsin, your job was to protect my daughter and thus far you have done a wonderful job over the last 600 years but this is your biggest fuck up yet. If anything happens to my daughter I will skin you alive and enjoy doing it at the same time. Are we clear?"

"Yes majesty."

"Good now tell me of the fae leaders."

Tamsin explained to the queen all that she had learned. To say that the queen was pissed off was an understatement; she was fuming and barely holding onto her anger at what the fae had done. She's not happy to hear how they have treated her daughter. It was time to act.

"Cyaxares, come here now." The queen said to her advisor.

Cyaxares quickly entered the throne room and knelt before his queen. Tamsin also knelt beside the advisor awaiting instruction from the queen. The queen looked at the 2 as they knelt before her, it did little to pacify her.

"Tamsin, leave us."

"Yes majesty." The Valkyrie said as she began to walk away.

"Tamsin." The queen called after her.

"Your highness."

"Find my daughter and keep her safe or else."

"I will do as you ask majesty." The Valkyrie said as she hurried away.

"Cyaxares, where is my wife?"

"Majesty, as far as I am aware she is in the highlands."

"Very well. Send word to her that I will be attending the meeting of the fae council at the great hall."

"Yes majesty."

The queen dismissed Cyaxares as she sat on her throne, anger reaching boiling point. Her daughter was given the chance to live a normal life amongst the humans and fae every 100 years. The queen had allowed it despite her wife's resistance to the idea. They'd agreed to assign a protector to their only heir as a precaution. So every 100 years the queen would erase her memory of them and implant new ones until the time was right or they wore off if she discovered her true nature. It had seemed that this had been triggered a lot earlier than expected and now the queen was livid to learn of what the fae had put her daughter through. She would make them all pay.

****Fae Council****

"So at the moment the vote is tied."

"I demand a recount."

"Typical. Just typical of you light fae."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Take it any way you want. I don't really care."

"Okay that is enough. Calm down all of you. Since I am the primer of this council I will decide the fate of the succubus and cast a dividing vote."

"Do you really think that is fair when my seat remains unoccupied?" The queen said as all the elders turned to face her as she entered the great hall.

"Why are you here? This doesn't concern you." The primer said.

"Like fuck it doesn't concern me. Why wasn't I informed of this meeting? I have a seat on this council as well or did you forget that." The queen spat out.

As she made her way down to where the primer sat passing several fae elders. She looked at them as her eyes glazed over purple. They knew what it meant and many quickly fell to their knees as they bowed before her. The queen stood before the primer as he challenged her. He refused to show her that he was scared and she could care less. Grabbing him by the throat she slammed him into the stone table and as she did it broke under the force of the impact.

The primer groaned in agony as the queen's gripped tightened on his throat. He knew that usually she didn't interfere in fae business but something was different this time. In thousands of years the queen had allowed the fae to continue without her involvement but the primer knew that there was a reason for her being here now and he didn't like it.

"I ask again, primer. Why was I not informed of this meeting?" She hissed.

"Mmmm…..aaaaaajjjjjjjesty, please…. I beg of you." He rasped.

"You beg what of me?"

"Mmmm….ercy." He pleaded as he looked into her vibrant purple eyes. The queen didn't seem to acknowledge his plea.

"I have stood by for too long and allowed you ingrates to run things as you wish but I am sick of your shit. I am 5 000 years old. You are merely a baby compared to me."

"Mmmmm…aajjesty, pl…ease…" The primer begged again. Reluctantly the queen released him as she tried to gain control of her anger.

"Why was this meeting called? I want to know why I was not informed of this. I should kill you all right now for your insubordination."

"Majesty, please forgive me." The primer said as he fell onto his knees before her.

"Start explaining."

****Evony's office lobby****

"I think we should go and find out what is keeping your mother and sister." Aife said to Vex as she stood up and turned to face him.

"Mmm yeah we should, it's been a while." Vex replied.

Vex and Aife both walked the short distance to Evony's office. Aife knocked on the door before she made her way inside followed by Vex. The 2 entered the room and were greeted by the trio who were still talking.

****Evony's office****

"Mother, are things okay?" Vex asked cautiously.

"Things are fine darling but we do have a problem. It seems that Lauren is not the one we need to worry about as being pregnant but rather Bo." Evony said.

"Evony, take a chill pill." Bo said amused by the situation.

"I think what Bo is trying to say is that although we are not aware of the dangers ahead we are grateful for all your help." Lauren added as she wrapped her arm around her mate.

"Great. Fucking great." Aife retorted.

"Aife, relax everything will be okay. Can we count on your support?" Evony stressed.

Lauren, Bo and Vex looked at the old succubus awaiting her answer to the question that Evony had just posed to her. Aife was battling her inner turmoil as she thought about what she was going to do whether to stay and fight or run like she always did.

"You can count on me, Ev." Aife replied.

"Fantastic. We need to get started straight away before the shit hits the fan." Evony hinted.

"Mother, who are you going to get to train Lauren and Bo?" Vex questioned.

"Yeah I'd like to know that as well. Wouldn't you Lauren?" Bo said as she turned to face her mate.

Lauren felt funny and tried to maintain her usual stance but it was faltering. Her head had started to hurt and memories began to flood her mind. Her eyes glazed over from their usual color and were a blinding vibrant purple.

"Lauren, are you okay?" Bo asked worriedly.

Lauren didn't answer her mate as she fought against the pain that was beginning to consume her, try as she might though nothing seemed to help. Vex, Aife and Evony watched on as the powerful Arkan collapsed in a heap to the floor. Bo rushed to her lover's side and tried to rouse the now unconscious blonde.

"Lauren, Lauren. Please wake up. Babe?" Bo said tearfully when she received no response from her mate. Evony knelt beside her daughter as she placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder to let her know that things would be okay.

"Mother, what is wrong with Lauren?" Vex asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Evony replied.

"Ev, we need to figure this out and soon." Aife added.

"We need to wake her up but I don't know how. She's not responding to my voice." Bo stated.

"I think we need father's help." Evony replied.

****Athenian Akropolis****

"Cyaxares, where is my wife." The consort asked the advisor.

"Majesty, she asked that we send word to you that she has gone to attend the meeting of the fae council members at the great hall." Cyaxares replied.

"Then why wasn't I told until now."

"Highness, please accept my apologies for the miscommunication."

"Very well. I came as soon as I could because I felt my daughter and she is beginning to remember everything."

"Isn't it a little early for her?"

"Yes it is. Where is the Valkyrie we assigned to protect her?"

"Your wife sent her to find your daughter."

The consort was clearly upset at being left out of the loop. The advisor watched as her face bore a wide range of emotions. The queen had left hurriedly without any further word to her consort of her plans nor any mention of their daughter.

The consort could feel the pain that was engulfing their daughter at this very moment. It hurt like hell and she prayed that it didn't last too long. The consort fell to her knees as a strong wave of pain enveloped her. Cyaxares rushed to her side as he watched her collapse in the throne room. He helped her up and walked her over to her throne so she could sit down. She cried out in anguish as she felt the pain rear up again.

Her daughter was suffering as was she. Their bond was very strong and the consort was happy to let their daughter wonder the world to live her life because she could feel her through their unusual connection. It's hard to describe the bond that they shared because it went far beyond the normal mother-daughter relationship.

****Evony's office****

Lauren was lost in a void of darkness. Her emotions were a storm of lost memories and faded pasts that she couldn't recall. Bo could feel everything that her mate was going through and it engulfed her too as she collapsed on the floor in agony.

"Mother, what's wrong with Bo?" Vex said as he held his sister who was now having a fit on the floor as she writhed in pain. Lauren too was moving around and writhing in agony as Aife tried to keep the doctor still. Evony rushed over to Vex as he held Bo.

"Aife I need you to go get father immediately and bring him here." Evony said quickly.

"What is happening to them, Ev?" Aife questioned.

"I don't know exactly but whatever is happening to Lauren is also happening to Bo." Evony replied.

"Okay, I'll try to get back as quickly as I can." Aife said as she hurried left the office.

****The Dahl****

Trick and Kenzi were sitting drinking neat whisky at the bar after cleaning up the pub for the last 3 hours. Both bodies had been disposed of thanks to Kenzi's awesome Mesmer powers. As she sat with the blood king she was suddenly overcome with Evony's emotions.

_Evony, tell me what is going on?_

_ Helena, Lauren collapsed in pain as did Ysabeau. I don't know what is wrong with them. I have sent Aife to fetch my father. _

_I will send him now._

"Trick you need to go to Evony's office now." Kenzi said hurriedly as she got up from her seat.

"Why Helena?" Trick asked.

"Evony says that Lauren and Bo collapsed in pain. She doesn't know what is wrong with them and has sent Aife to fetch you. Please help my daughter, blood king."

"I will go now." Trick said as he got up and left the Dahl.

_Beloved, your father is on his way. Show me what is happening? _

Kenzi closed her eyes and Evony opened hers. Kenzi took in the sight before her as she saw Vex holding Bo whilst Evony held Lauren. Both women were thrashing around as if they were having an epileptic fit. She was concerned. Beloved, tell me everything that happened.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - Goodness me the response to the last chapter was overwhelming. Greatly appreciate the encouragement. This is the last chapter for this week & I hope everyone has a good weekend. Today is my lovely wife's birthday so I am taking her out for a romantic dinner. Happy 30th birthday darling. As always R&R ~Alex~**

**A/N2 - Another quick thing before I love & leave you to read this lovely chapter. This story started off after 3x10 & is completely AU. Lauren is an immortal in this story & I will be revealing a little more about her past as we move along. For everyone else looking forward to the Evony/Helena reunion well we are only 2 chapters away now. ****Their meeting will be taking place in chapter 25 but I must warn you that it doesn't go as planned but love will win out in the end. Doccubus all the way. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

****Evony's office****

Lauren thrashed in Evony's arms as more pain engulfed her. She began to burn up and as Evony looked at her, she could feel the Arkan's body temperature rise. It wasn't long before she had to let go because the heat became too much.

Vex watched as Bo too writhed in anguish. He wanted to take her pain away but he didn't know what to do so instead he held her helplessly. Trick arrived half an hour later and rushed straight up to Evony's office.

"Father, thank goodness you're here." Evony said to Trick.

"What happened to them?" Trick asked.

"Lauren collapsed first then her eyes changed color. She is now hot and I can't even physically touch her." Evony said.

"Bo, is also beginning to heat up." Vex added.

"Let me check them over quickly." Trick said as he knelt down beside Lauren first and then Bo to feel just exactly how hot they were.

He couldn't hold his hand to their bodies for very long and as he continued to watch Lauren he didn't understand what was happening to her, it confused him. Lauren writhed in agony as her eyes flicked open and blazed purple before changing to green then red.

"I don't know what is happening to her." Trick said in a defeated tone.

"Could this have something to do with their bond?" Vex asked.

"I'm not sure this has anything to do with that. They would not have survived past the blood bonding if it was." Evony added.

Lauren's body arched off the floor and she screamed out in agony before Bo did as well. The Arkan was flooded with memories of her past lives all at once and her body was overwhelmed with all the information it had to process.

_Child, you need to calm yourself._

_Mother._

_Yes, dearest I am here._

_Mother, my body is hurting and I am harming my mate._

_Listen to my voice. Picture a calm rainstorm._

_Why a rainstorm?_

_Because child, your body is burning up as is your mate's and if you don't calm it down she will die._

Lauren did as her mother instructed. Evony, Trick and Vex were soon drowned in moisture as a rainstorm appeared in the office. It remained above Lauren and Bo as the rain cooled down their overheated bodies.

The Arkan could feel her body temperature begin to recede as the rain poured onto her and her mate. Her mother told her exactly what to do and it was working for the moment. The pain still remained but it was much more bearable now.

"Where did that rain cloud come from?" Vex asked.

"I think Lauren conjured it up in order to cool down her and Bo." Trick stated.

"I am really worried." Evony said.

_You have done well child. The rain will cool down your bodies whilst you process the memories._

_Mother, I am confused by everything._

_Child, something has triggered your memories earlier than expected._

_Why does it hurt so much?_

_Child, your body is trying to process 600 years' worth of information._

_How long is this going to last?_

_I don't know._

Lauren's body began to cool but her head was hurting. The memories flooded in first as images then as slideshows before changing to a running movie. Bo's finding it very difficult to process what was happening to herself and Lauren. Trick, Vex and Evony stood by helplessly as they continued to watch the 2 women who remained on the floor with a rain cloud directly over them.

****The Dahl****

Aife rushed into the Dahl looking for her father but she only found Kenzi there. The Mesmer was sitting at the bar sipping on a beer.

"Aife, what brings you here?"

"I'm looking for my father. It's urgent."

"Is this about Lauren and Bo?"

"How did you know? Oh wait I forgot the telepathic thing, right?"

"Yeah."

"Typical. What a waste of a journey?"

"Wanna join me for a drink before you head back."

****Athenian Akroplois****

Cyaxares was really worried about the consort as she sat in her throne. She'd been communicating with her daughter trying to help calm her down.

"Majesty, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Cyaxares. My daughter is in immense pain and I was helping her deal with it otherwise she would have killed her mate."

"Your daughter has a mate."

"Yes, from what she has told me. I am unaware of who it is but I intend to find out."

"Wasn't she promised to another?"

"Yes she was but my daughter was never one to follow instruction. Why would that change now?"

"Perhaps she has her reasons."

"Maybe."

****Fae Council****

"I'm waiting to hear your explanation." The queen growled at the primer.

"Majesty, we only met to discuss the threat that the succubus was posing to the light and dark."

"Where is the Ash?"

"He wasn't invited to attend."

"Why not?"

"This matter does not concern him."

"Why not?"

"Majesty, the ash was unaware of anything that was going on. He knew nothing of the attack on the shifter or the Valkyrie."

"I don't care about what happened to them what I want to know is why you called this meeting to order and why the ash isn't in attendance.

"Your highness, we are the fae council. The ash is merely in position at our behest and as such is not always involved in fae business." One of the dark elders spoke up.

The queen grabbed him by the scruff of his robe and pulled him to his feet. He was shaking with fear as he saw her eyes glaze over purple.

"If any of you harm the succubus I will deal with you personally. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, majesty." The chorus from all the elders responded.

The queen released the dark fae elder and stomped back to where the primer knelt. She beckoned for him to stand.

"Where is the ash?"

"He is at the light fae compound."

"Primer, tell me on who's order it was to enslave Dr. Lauren Lewis?"

"Pardon majesty."

"Did you not hear my question?"

"I heard majesty but I am confused why you are asking about a feeble human."

The queen was brimming with fury as she heard the primer's words about her daughter. He would pay with his life but not until she knew who was responsible.

"Tell me what I want to know." The queen said as she harshly grabbed his throat and cut off his air supply. The primer struggled against her but he couldn't escape.

"Mmm…..aaajjjesty….. it was on the….." The primer rasped out.

"The order of who? Be quick before I end you."

"Ttt-h-h-e….. c-c-c-o-u-ncil…"

"Who specifically?"

The primer pointed out the fae elders who had given the go ahead for Lauren to be enslaved by the light. The queen was not happy. Suddenly tired of speaking with the primer, the queen reached out so fast, pushing her hand into his chest.

Her hand curled around the primer's pulsing heart. The primer stopped struggling, his eyes wide open and the queen saw naked fear in them. The world would be a better place without the primer, but he was a walking encyclopedia. He knew about almost everything that was happening in the fae world and she had 500 plus years to catch up with.

"First I want to see what you were up to in my absence."

Her fangs sunk deep into the primer's neck and she drank deeply. A few minutes later she pushed him away from her, but tightened her hand around the now slow beating heart. When the primer fell to the ground, the queen stared down at her hand which was clutching his severed heart.

It stuttered for a few more beats before it stilled. Visualizing a flame, she charred the primer's body and tossed his heart into the fiery blaze. Already the world felt like a better place without him. Her great power surge came to the foreground and she flexed her shoulders.

Looking into the flames, she processed the information she'd got from the primer. The remaining fae elders remained on their knees and dared not question the powerful immortal as she took in their response to her actions. She was satisfied to see that none were brave enough to challenge her but there were others out there who weren't.

****Evony's office****

Lauren remained still as she began to slowly work through her memories. Immediately a clutter of raw emotions and vivid events rushed into her mind. It felt as if she's caught up in a dream, looking in on the scene in front of her. Where was she?

_"Mother, I refuse to marry him."_

_"You will do as you are told. Do you understand?" The queen retorted._

_"I want to find my own mate. Someone that I am in love with. I don't want to spend eternity with someone that I don't love."_

_"You will learn to love him."_

_"Mother, he is my best friend and I don't feel that way about him."_

_"Can you please just do what I say for once?"_

_"Mama, please tell mother that forcing me to marry him is wrong." She begged of the consort._

_"Darling, perhaps our daughter is right. Forcing her to marry him will bring nothing but misery to both of them. She is still young as well and will have plenty of time to settle down." The consort said as she looked at her wife._

_"I understand what you are saying dearest but at the same time our daughter needs to realize that she is promised to him because of our agreement with the fae to solidify our partnership." The queen said to both her daughter and wife._

_"Mother, he is fae and I don't want to be bound to one of them."_

_"That is enough. You will do as you are told." The queen scolded._

_"Darling, why have you agreed to betroth her to a fae?" The consort asked._

_"Mama, this is so unfair. I don't want to marry him and you can't make me." She said as she ran from the room in tears._

_"Why doesn't she ever listen to me?" The queen asked in frustration._

_"Perhaps it's because you are so hard on her. I understand that you have very high expectations of her but remember she is merely a baby still." The consort replied._

_"She is nearly 50 and still acts like she is 5. This is your fault." The queen said._

_"My fault? You are the one that has promised her to one of the fae. The least you could have done was discuss it with me first and then talk to our daughter about it."_

_"Dearest, as always you are correct. Please forgive me for my tone of voice. Our daughter is head strong just like me and sometimes its feels like I am fighting myself."_

_"Darling, let her be for now. We can continue this conversation with her at another time when she has gained a bit more maturity."_

_"Very well." The queen said._

Lauren relived many more moments like those but every time she found herself in a different setting and from the diverse clothing she was wearing she realized that she was shifting through different centuries. There were different memories not all of them pleasant.

_****1530 France****_

_The smell of blood hung thick in the air. It made even her nauseous. The battle has been raging for almost 2 hours and within those 2 hours she'd already had her fill of the enemy's blood. _

_Early on she had taken on two burly men and just before killing them she had burnt them alive just by looking at them. As was his habit, Vincent quickly scanned the battlefield and felt immense relief when he saw the tall dark figure of his friend slicing through a throng of enemy warriors. At least she was using her sword now. _

_At the start of the battle, the immortal Arkan had burst head-on into the first line of enemy warriors without waiting for her army to follow. The sickening sound of flesh being torn and bones being crushed made Vincent want to clamp his hands over his ears. _

_Lauren was angry and many people were going to have pay with their lives before her hemorrhaging heart was healed. Feeling the silver eyes on her, Lauren swung blood-red eyes in his direction. There's death in the purple eyes and for a brief second he almost felt sorry for the waves of enemy soldiers marching towards them, towards Lauren, towards their deaths. _

_For nearly a century they had been hunted and innocent lives had been lost in the process. This time however they've hit too close to home and Lauren was sending out a bloody message to the Chinese Emperor. A message, they wouldn't forget easily. The battle was nearing its end and once the enemy surrendered, the army would retreat to their camp and care for the injured._

_As was his prediction, the enemy quickly retreated an hour later and glancing towards where he had spotted Lauren earlier, he found the Arkan warrior standing looking at the broken bodies around her as if in a daze. _

_Walking over to her, he bowed deeply in front of his blood splattered princess. The broad shoulders were slumped and he felt the pain of the princess cleave through him. The battle had been won, but the pain still remained. _

_Two days ago the Arkan had buried her lover and had gone on a rampage, killing almost two enemy battalions before they got to her. He felt the presence of other immortals behind him and sighed with relief. The queen and her consort had arrived. Lauren was too powerful for him to subdue alone, but the two women were powerful enough to control her if need be._

_"Shall we go for a walk, Lauren? Dawn will break soon and we need to clear our heads."_

_The blood-red eyes were gone now - in their place were 2 purple eyes staring out of a beautiful pale face. "Yes."_

_They had walked in silence for quite a while, before Vincent came to a stop. Lauren, though still kept walking on, prompting Vincent to quickly follow her. He knew where Lauren's going. A few minutes later, they entered a clearing amongst a copse of trees. _

_In the middle was a small fresh heap of earth. On top of it a bunch of wildflowers were resting near the foot of the grave. Lauren stood there, still, with no sign that she was breathing._

_"How am I going to live without her, Vincent?"_

_The voice sounded so forlorn that Vincent quickly took a step closer. They had been friends since they were children and he knew at that moment Lauren needed a friend more than a subordinate. Vincent studied his friend's face for a few seconds; feeling his heart breaking at the sight of tears streaking Lauren's face._

_He knew how much Lauren loved Ysabeau. Ysabeau with her beautiful long brunette curls and lovely sapphire eyes. They were very happy and had spent most of the time together. Ysabeau's death was so unfortunate. _

_"She was still so young and so innocent." This time Lauren's voice broke and Vincent pulled her into a tight embrace. He knew there were no words that would lessen Lauren's pain, thus he just held her in his arms._

Lauren's body arched into a semi bend as she recalled the loss of her lover. The pain of her grief was overwhelming as Trick, Vex and Evony watched on helplessly. Bo cried out at that very moment as she too felt the intense anguish of her mate.

_Daughter, calm yourself. You are hurting your mate._

_Mother, I am in so much pain. Please take it away. Help me._

_I can't help you with this. You need to endure the process before it is complete but I can help you with managing it._

_Mother, my mate is suffering through the same thing as me why?_

_Daughter, you are an immortal and as such binding yourself to another has bound them to your immortality as well. Therefore everything that you feel and go through will be felt by them but at a more intense pressure._

_Mother, my mate is carrying my children. I don't want to hurt them._

_Daughter, what have you done?_

_Mother, I got carried away during one of love making sessions and couldn't stop myself from joining with her. Tell how to save them?_

_Daughter, I will create a stasis seal and enclose your mate inside it. This will protect her from your memories until your body has processed them. It will keep her and your children safe till you are back to normal._

_Thank you, mother._

Bo was soon engulfed in a bright white light as it wrapped around her body and cocooned her in a stasis pod of sorts. Trick, Vex and Evony were even more confused by what had just happened, they didn't know what had occurred.

"What the hell just happened to my daughter?" Evony asked as she neared Bo.

Bo was no longer visible and only the white light that had engulfed her could be seen. Her body was literally floating in midair and was held in this position. Lauren continued to writhe in agony on the floor as her body was soon engulfed by flames.

The flames burned around her but didn't seem to singe her body. Although burning, Lauren was not being consumed by the heat that surrounded her.

"Mother, Lauren's just burst into flames." Vex said as he pointed to Lauren.

"I have no idea what the fuck is happening." Trick said as he neared his granddaughter.

"Do you have any idea what this is or what it means?" Evony asked.

"Bo seems to be in some kind of bubble or something whilst Lauren is burning but not burning. It's all really confusing." Vex said as he looked at his sister and her mate.

****Fae Council****

"Tell me your majesty, why are you here?"

The queen turned around as she heard the question, walking away from where the primer's body lay as she neared the enquiring fae.

"What is it too you?" She asked sternly.

"I am just confused as to why the queen is so suddenly interested in the affairs of the fae."

"I don't give a shit about you lot and why I am here is none of your business."

The fae elders remained on their knees with their heads bowed as she looked at the lot of them before she walked over to the ones that the primer had pointed to before his death. She looked at the light fae elder who knelt before her. His name was Rauldon and he was close to 2 300 years old, merely half her age. He had been part of the elders who had agreed for her daughter's enslavement. She grabbed him and snapped his head clean off his shoulders without batting an eyelid.

Next she walked over to the others. There were 3 of them. They were part of the Kyzan clan and had been on the council for a few centuries. They were still young in terms of fae and only amounted to a few hundred years. She dispersed of them very quickly as well before making her way to the dark fae elders as everyone continued to watch her in silence.

****Athenian Akropolis****

Cyaxares continued to watch the consort as she sat on the throne and communicated with her daughter. She was doing everything that she could to prevent the death of her daughter's mate and although she had no idea who it was she had to help.

After learning that her daughter had impregnated someone, the consort at first was angry but that quickly dissipated after the youngster had pleaded with her to save them. She had a soft spot for her only child and wanted nothing more than to ensure her happiness at all costs. If it meant saving her mate and their children then she would do it.

The consequences of which she would deal with later on. The consort didn't know who her daughter had bonded with but she could feel the energy signature of her daughter's mate and had therefore allowed for the stasis seal to protect her.

"Majesty, are you okay?"

"I am fine Cyaxares."

"Shall I call for the queen?"

"No there is no need for that."

"Majesty, I am aware that your daughter has bonded with another."

"Cyaxares, do you understand what it means for an immortal to bond with another?"

"No majesty, I do not?"

"My daughter has given herself to her mate and as such has allowed the immortal bond to form between them."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that my daughter has given of herself, her very essence. The bond is unbreakable now and her mate will need to complete the last phase for it to be permanent."

"What is the last phase?"

"The last phase involves surviving through the current process that my daughter is going through right now. The memories of her past over the last 600 years are flooding her mind all at once and if her mate makes it through then the bond will be complete."

"Majesty, what exactly is your daughter going through?"

"My daughter's Arkan was awakened earlier than was expected. It is consuming her and fighting to get out. It is called the process of awakening."

"And what of her mate?"

"I am not really sure because I have never heard of an immortal that was bonded to another that was not the same. If my daughter has bound herself to a fae then I fear that the poor creature will not survive the awakening."

"Majesty, are immortals only allowed to be bound to other immortals?"

"It is the way it has always been Cyaxares."

"Then why was she promised to Vincent? Isn't he fae?"

"He is but they were never going to bond." The consort said as she stood from her throne and walked out of the room.

****The Dahl****

"Tell me Helena, when are you going to reveal yourself to my sister?" Asked a very drunk Aife.

"In time succubus." Kenzi responded.

"If I had the chance to see my mate again I wouldn't waste any more time."

"Well you and I are very different then."

"Do you know that my father married me off to a Kyzanian simply because I had fallen in love with a human?"

"Yes I am aware of that."

"I was 150 years old when I met Stefan. He was only 25 and had just been made general of the Persian army. He was hansom. He had beautiful golden hair and dark green eyes that made me forget everything around me but him. He was over 6 foot and had a scar on his left arm. His body was like that of Adonis and when we were together I forgot that I was fae. He made me feel normal. I refused to feed from him for the first few years we were together until he made me. I tried to remain faithful to him but in time I became weakened and after arguing for months on end, I finally relented and fed from others. I could see how much it hurt every time I was with someone else but he never said anything to me about it. I hated myself for the pain I was causing him. I was a succubus and yet at the same time I yearned just to be normal so we could be together. When I was with others I made sure to never expose him to my feeding but it didn't help."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I wished so much and so many times that he was enough for me. He was made governor of Provac when he turned 30. We'd been together for 5 years by then but we had already started to drift apart by then. I went to my mother and begged her to help me. She relented and promised that she would if I could convince Stefan. I was excited about us finally being together and couldn't wait to be bound to him for all of my days. My father found out and before I had a chance to speak with Stefan, my father had married me off to Raul. I hated him for the heartache he put me through."

"Did you ever see Stefan again?"

"I did see him again many many years later. He was frail and weak most probably from aging. Our eyes met only for a moment when he recognized me. Raul brought him to me as an act of cruelty and I saw the last part of Stefan die. He was angry at me for all the pain I had put him through and told me that he wished he had never met me or fallen in love with me. I cried when he left because it had been almost 60 years since I had last seen the man I loved. He was no longer the same person. He had become bitter and over the course of the years his anger at me had grown into hatred. I followed his career and kept watch over him but he never married nor did he forgive me."

"I'm so sorry for your pain."

"There was nothing I could do about it. Even when Stefan cursed me, I still loved him as if no time had passed between us. I was 210 years old but my beautiful human had aged and now stood a frail 90 year old man."

"I could never imagine the pain of watching my mate age and die before me."

"The pain of losing him is still very fresh although it had been over 700 years. I still hate my father for what he did."

"Maybe you can forgive him one day."

"I don't know."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - Hi all, I'm back! My wife was surprised because I had told her that I was taking her to a fancy restaurant to celebrate her 30th birthday but instead I prepared a picnic in the park under the moonlight. But things didn't go as planned when it started to rain and her beautiful dress was soaking wet. She was not very impressed but I managed to put a smile on her face when she opened her present at home. My wife cares nought for fancy trinkets so instead I found her a first edition of 95 Poems by EE Cummings. **

**She loved it & lets just say that I reaped the rewards later on. Anyway back to the matter at hand. Thank you to everyone who R&R the last chapter it's amazing. Hope that everyone had an awesome weekend & a great start to the week. I spent mine with my beautiful wife and gorgeous daughter, both of whom mean the world to me. As always keep reviewing ~Alex~**

**A/N2 - For those who asked about Ysabeau from Lauren's memories, it was Bo just for clarification. I should have been clearer about who was who & apologize for confusing everyone.**

* * *

****Fae Council****

The queen stood over the bodies of the dead dark fae elders she had just dispatched. The total dead including the primer was now 17 yet she was nowhere near done.

"Where is the ash?"

"He is at the light fae compound, majesty."

"I shall go see him. Where is the blood king and the Morrigan?"

"Majesty, the blood king is resident at the Dahl. The morrigan will be at her offices."

"Thank you." She said as she left the great hall. The remaining fae stayed on their knees until they were sure she was gone. Moving through the bodies, a light fae elder stood up and began to speak to the others.

"We need to deal with her."

"How are we supposed to deal with an immortal?"

"I don't know but maybe we should call Rainer to sort this out?"

"Rainer is dangerous."

"Yeah but he may be the only one that can challenge her."

"You are talking about declaring war on the queen."

"Are you insane?"

"I am merely advising that she be distracted whilst we deal with the succubus."

"I don't like it. She is very powerful."

"Rainer is equally just as powerful. He can handle her."

"I don't want any part of this."

"Too late for that. You're already involved."

"Why must your solution be starting a war with the most powerful woman in existence? She can obliterate us in seconds just by merely thinking it."

"So what? Rainer will put her in her place."

"Did you forget what happened last time we used Rainer? He is the epitome of evil and you want us to use him against the queen. He can't be trusted and what happens if he turns on the fae, what do we do then?"

"Oh please stop being so melodramatic."

"I have to agree, Rainer is dangerous you should reconsider."

"Fuck you all. I am the primer now and what I say goes."

****Evony's office****

Vex, Evony and Trick were forced to step back for the heat that was emanating off of Lauren's body as the flames grew even bigger. The temperature in the room's rising rapidly and the trio's struggling to stay where they were. Soon it all became too much and they chose to leave reluctantly. Trick, Evony and Vex could do nothing to help Bo or Lauren. So the 3 fae left the 2 women in Evony's office as the flames rose up to consume the entire room.

"Shouldn't we try to do something?" Vex said.

He walked over to the closed door and tried to open it but the handle was too hot which resulted in his hand being burnt. He cried out in agony at the intense heat. Evony rushed to her son's side as she pulled him back from the door.

"Don't touch it. We just need to be patient." Evony reassured although she didn't hold out much faith that the 2 women would survive.

"I have never heard of something like this happening in all my years." Trick said.

"Father, are you telling me you have no idea what is happening." Evony asked.

"I wish I knew." Trick said again.

"Mother, what is going to happen to Bo and Lauren?"

"I wish I knew Vex." Evony said.

****Inside Evony's office****

The flames that had engulfed Lauren's body now rose higher and wider as they moved across the room making a path to Bo. Lauren was still consumed by memories she was trying to make sense of whilst Bo was protected by a supernatural light.

The 2 women are suspended a few feet off the ground beckoned into deep slumber by an unknown force. If they survived the awakening then their bond would solidify their union as unbreakable and together they would be immortal, unstoppable. Neither fae nor immortal but somewhere in between. Lauren's body again arched in agony as more memories flooded her mind.

_"Please listen to me." The young man said as he chased after the young woman. _

_"Why should I? You lied to me." _

_"What was I supposed to say? That I knew what our parents had agreed or that I was okay with it." _

_"How could you?" The young woman said tearfully as she kept walking. _

_"Please slow down for a minute so we can talk." _

_"You knew how I felt about her and yet you still agreed with our parents. You're supposed to be my best friend." _

_"I love you, why can't that be enough?" _

_"Are you insane?" _

_"No. I have loved you for a very long time and seeing you with her only made me realize it." _

_"I've just lost my lover and you are here professing your feelings for me. You're supposed to be the one helping me cope with my grief instead you are adding to it." _

_The young woman kept walking faster and faster hoping to escape the traitor who she once called her best friend. _

_"Lauren, wait?" _

_"Vincent, I will never forgive you for this." She said as she walked away from him for the last time_.

Lauren struggled against the intensity of the pain. There was very little she could do to help Bo and although she wanted more than anything to go to her, she couldn't. It wasn't long before another memory engulfed her.

_****1609 Boston**** _

_Lauren had been in Boston for just a little over 3 years now and her life seemed complete until she meet Lady Beau Dennington. The 2 women were completely taken with each other from the moment they met and before long they became lovers. It was frowned up for women to love women and although Lauren had endless amounts of wealth she would never have the one thing she truly desired above all else, her lover. Lady Dennington was betrothed to another and try as they might to ignore the fact they couldn't. _

_"I will always love you Lo but I can't keep doing this to you." Beau said as she got up from the bed and began to dress. _

_"What are you saying?" _

_"This is not working anymore. I want to be with you but I am betrothed and no matter what you say nothing will change that fact." _

_"We can run away together." _

_"And go where? I can't just up and leave my family. I have siblings to think about." _

_"Beau, we can go somewhere else and be together forever." _

_"Lo, forever is nothing but an illusion and we both know it." _

_"Please don't do this?" Lauren begged as tears filled her eyes as she continued looking at her lover. _

_"I don't want to keep hurting you or myself." _

_"__But you are hurting me." _

_"Lo, loving you has been the most exhilarating experience of my life but let's face reality. We're never going to be allowed to be together the way we want too and I can't keep living in a dream world." _

_"Beau, you're it for me. I will never love anyone else the way I love you." _

_"Don't say that Lo. You need to forget about me. Marry a nice young man and move on with your life just like I am." _

_"That's bullshit and you know it." Lauren said angrily. _

_"Lo, I can't keep fighting with you about this. You know what I'm saying is the truth. My wedding is in 2 days and I am marrying Devon regardless of how I feel about you." _

_"Beau, don't do this please." Lauren begged again as she broke down sobbing. _

_"I'm so sorry Lo." Beau said as she took one last look at her lover and walked away from her forever. Lauren lay in the best devastated. She cried for her lost love and the life that they would never have or anything else they might share._

The feelings and emotions were real as Lauren relived the heartache of that moment. Her lover was the splitting image of Bo as were all the others but how was that possible when the succubus was so much younger than her?

_A big four poster bed took up most of the space in the room and tucked in between the sheets, was a fragile old woman. Looking closely, Lauren realized with shock that the old woman's in fact an image of Bo. From her shallow and laboured breathing, Lauren knew that the lady was dying. She felt strong arms surrounding her and Lauren knew she was experiencing the dying woman's emotions. Cradling the fragile body in her strong arms was herself. _

_"I love you." Lauren murmured over and over again into the woman's ear until with a soft shudder and an angelic smile directed at her, the woman closed her watery brown eyes. _

_Lifting her blonde head, a tortured howl burst from Lauren's lips and she saw that her beautiful face was streaked with blood red tear as she wept the passing of her lover. Her chest clenched with emotion as she felt the immense pain cleaving through her heart as fantasy suddenly became reality. She wanted to double over from the pain. _

_It was so intense, too much for a mere human to absorb but she wasn't. She found herself standing in a graveyard. The nearest tombstone read 11 March 1718 and Lauren found herself kneeling in front of a fresh grave, her beautiful face hard as if it was cut from granite, with a soft cry she turned away from the poignant scene._

It was too much. She couldn't take any more of the heartache at losing her lover over and over again never having the chance to be with her. Lauren let out a cry of anguish that could be heard from far away. Her body stilled as tears fell from her closed eyes.

_****1806 British Colony**** _

_"Vincent, what are you doing here?" Lauren spat out at him. _

_"I could ask you the same question." _

_"I was invited by my friend and you? Still hanging around unwanted." _

_"__Lauren, still the same even after 200 years. Actually I am here with my fiancée." _

_"Who would be fool enough to marry you?" _

_"Lauren, there you are." Came the sweet voice she loved so much. _

_"That's who." Vincent said as he turned to face the approaching woman. _

_Lauren was gob smacked at the information and could feel the anger boiling up inside of her. The approaching woman rushed over to Lauren and engulfed her friend in a warming hug as they held each other. _

_"Ysa, it's so good to see you again." Lauren beamed. _

_"I have missed you so much and we have so much to talk about. I'm glad you met Vincent." _

_"Yes, I am glad we met Lauren." Vincent said snidely. _

_Lauren was consumed with rage and jealousy as she watched him. The fae who had once been her best friend was now the one marrying the woman she loved. There's nothing more that she wanted to do than kill him but Ysa would never forgive her. _

_"I'll catch up with you soon Ysa. I just want to chat with Vincent." Lauren reassured the skeptical young woman. _

_"Very well but hurry up I really need to talk to you." Ysa emphasized huskily. _

_Once Ysa was out of sight Lauren lunged at Vincent and the 2 ended up on the floor beating the crap out of each other. They both got in a few good punches before Lauren defeated him effortlessly with not very much struggle. As he lay on the floor, Lauren brushed the blood from her nose with the sleeve of her shirt. She looked at him angrily before speaking. _

_"Why are you engaged to her?" _

_"What business is it of yours who I marry?" _

_"You can't marry her it is against fae law or did you forget." _

_"What concern is it of yours anyway?" _

_"You're just doing this to spite me. I love her and to see her with you is wrong." _

_"Fine, I'll make you a deal. Marry me and I break off my engagement to her. If you don't then I will go through with the wedding." _

_"Fuck you Vincent." _

_"Take it or leave it Lauren." Lauren was faced with a dilemma. Marry Vincent or allow him to marry the woman she loved. She was battling her inner turmoil. _

_"What is stopping me from killing you right now?" Lauren asked as she grabbed him by the throat and began to squeeze._

Lauren remembered that memory very well. She had crossed paths with Vincent many times over the centuries and every time she had come close to killing him. Something always stopped her and even now she could feel the anger growing towards him.

****Light fae compound****

Vesta was sat on his throne when the doors of the throne room flung open and the body of one of his security detail came flying through it. The corpse landed mere inches from his feet before the queen came waltzing in.

"Who the fuck are you?" Vesta said as he stood up from his throne, stepped over the body and came face to face with the immortal queen. She was impressed by the audacity of this fae before she grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. She smiled at him knowingly before throwing him back into his throne. The chair broke from the force of the impact as Vesta lay in the debris.

The queen approached him, "You are young and therefore stupid so I won't hold this against you. I am Zandora, queen of the immortals."

"That's impossible. You're just a made up myth." Vesta spat out as he clamored to his feet.

"I am no myth."

"What do you want from me?" Vesta asked cautiously.

"Bow before me." Vesta found himself kneeling before the queen with his head bowed. It wasn't long before his spy came rushing in to find the ash on the floor before a gorgeous looking woman. Her beauty was captivating and the spy was amused at the scene.

"Vesta, why are you kneeling?" Vesta refused to lift his head to acknowledge the spy and remained as he was. Zandora turned to face the intruding figure before she had him by the throat as well.

"Who are you?" The spy spat out.

"I am your worst nightmare come true now bow."

The spy fell to his knees and was now side by side with Vesta as Zandora stood before them. She was furious with the fae elders and wanted nothing more than to end all the fae but she couldn't do such a thing until she found out where her daughter was.

"Majesty, why are you here?" The spy dared to ask.

"Speak out of turn again and it will be the last thing you say." She warned.

"Forgive me."

"Vesta, tell me where Doctor Lewis is?"

"My queen, I do not know. Last I heard she was at the Dahl with the succubus." Vesta said.

"Very well I shall go to the Dahl."

"My queen, the Morrigan requested her services." The spy added. Zandora processed the information very quickly before she disappeared in a flash of light leaving Vesta and his spy kneeling.

"What the fuck was that about?" The spy asked.

"I don't know but I think trouble is on its way." Vesta retorted as he turned to leave the room with the spy following close behind.


End file.
